


Across More Oceans

by Too_Much_Fandom



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Angst, Canon Jewish Character, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Howlers (Harry Potter), Mutual Pining, Newt Scamander's mother - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Pregnancy complications, Pregnant Sex, Protective!Newt, Shotgun Wedding, Sibling Bonding, Swearing!Newt, Swearing!Theseus, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding gone wrong, badass!Tina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 41,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Much_Fandom/pseuds/Too_Much_Fandom
Summary: After the Paris rally, Newt and Tina seek comfort in each other. Will they finally be able to develop their budding love in peace, or will oceans conspire to keep them apart once again?





	1. Back to London

**Author's Note:**

> Here there be angst. And fluff. And love. And (non-explicit) sex. And also friendship. And sibling bonding. And adventure. All this in one big, fantastical heap of indulgence and wish fulfillment. Enjoy!

The weary, ragtag group sat, quietly assembled in Newt's living room. 

"Well, I'd best be off now," Theseus sighed, getting up to apparate. 

Newt quickly grabbed his arm. "I think… I think it would be better if you stayed here for a bit, I don't want--just, please…" he trailed off. He was worried about his older brother. It was clearly his turn, for once, to look after Theseus. 

Theseus was too exhausted to argue. He slumped back down on the couch. Let everyone else figure out tonight's sleeping arrangements. It didn't really matter anyway. 

"Well then," Newt started, "I have two bedrooms and my basement. I guess the ladies should take one room, Jacob and Yusuf share the other, and my brother will come downstairs with me?" 

Everyone simply nodded and mumbled agreement. Newt showed Tina and Nagini to his room, then settled Jacob and Yusuf in the guest room, and then found himself alone with Theseus, ready to head downstairs. Finally, Theseus spoke up. 

"I think I'll take the couch, if you don't mind-" 

"Nonsense, you shouldn't have to sleep on the-" 

"Am I a wizard or not?" Theseus snapped, "I'll transfigure it into something comfortable, ok? I just… I want to stay up here, ok?" 

Newt shook his head sadly, but turned around to head downstairs. Theseus then reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Newt, I didn't mean it like that. I know you're just… Well, I'm not really used to having you look out for me you know," he cracked a small, sad smile. 

Newt hugged Theseus, for the second time in two days. "I understand. Just, promise me you'll come down if you need me? Don't be too strong. Please, let me be there for you." 

"I will," Theseus assured his younger brother with another squeeze of the shoulder, and headed to the couch as he watched Newt disappear below. 

***************

"There's no need for you to do that," Nagini mumbled as Tina went about transfiguring Newt's bed into two, "I'm not human at night, I don't need a bed."

"I can't just take the bed and leave you on the floor, please, I insist!" 

"Really, Miss Go-" 

"Tine, please. Call me Tina." 

"Miss Tina. You needn't go to the trouble."

"You deserve a bed same as anyone else!" Tina insisted, "there, it's all done now. Really, it's nothing. If you still don't want it, that's OK." 

Nagini sat down on the second bed. "I guess I can decide when I transform for the night. Oh Credence…" she sighed. 

"You cared very much for him, didn't you?" 

"As a friend. He was my best friend at the circus. You knew him from before though, I gather."

"Yeah, I knew him from New York," Tina sighed painfully, "he didn't have it easy then, you know. I tried to look out for him and-" her breath caught. Tears welled up in her eyes, and Nagini's too. 

"It's not your fault," Nagini whispered, "Credence has his demons to deal with, he's got to make his own choices."

"And my sister too?" Tina croaked out, and began to sob uncontrollably. 

"The blonde woman, she's your sister?" Tina nodded miserably. "I'm so, so sorry," Nagini mumbled. She took Tina's hand and gave it a squeeze. Tina squeezed back. 

"Thanks. I'm sorry for putting this on you, I barely even know you," Tina apologized. 

"No, it's nothing. It's the least I can do. We both care very much for Credence. And," she paused, "no one's really cared about me before. Now all of a sudden, five people are trying to give me a bed, a place to stay… I've never had that, you know." 

"It's alright, we won't let you down," Tina said with great resolve. She patted Nagini's shoulder, not sure if she'd want more contact than that. 

"What do you think of Yusuf?" Nagini asked, seemingly out of nowhere. 

"I-I-I," Tina stammered, "I don't know what to think, really. He imprisoned me in a sewer for days, then threatened us in that tomb, but he really came through at the rally, and he's clearly in our corner now, so I guess he's ok after all?" 

Nagini blushed. "He saved my life back there. I had no way of defending myself, never had a wand nor went to school you know… And he's just been so kind, when we went to the school and on the way back here, and… Oh, I'm being foolish. What chance do I ever have at-" 

"No, don't say that!" Tina interjected, "you deserve kindness and happiness like everyone else." She blushed, thinking of Newt in the vault, telling her about her eyes… 

"And you have feelings for Mr. Scamander, the younger one, right?" Nagini grinned. Tina blushed redder. "Ah well, I won't pry. Maybe we can help each other out." 

Tina smiled back shyly, "or just talk when we need to."

"Whatever you want. It's the least I can do after all your kindness…" 

"Please, Nagini, it's nothing. I will keep repeating it until you believe you really do deserve kindness." 

Nagini yawned, and looked down sadly at her legs, which had already become a tail for the night. "Well, we won't really be able to talk now, till tomorrow, not unless you're a parselmouth," she sighed. The rest of her body transformed, and she was a snake for the rest of the night. She slithered to a corner of the room and curled up to sleep. 

Tina pulled her blanket around her and turned to the wall, starting to cry again. She figured she'd just cry until she passed out from exhaustion. She had nothing else to do at this point. 

*********  
"So you're a non-magique? How did you end up in this mess?" Yusuf Kama inquired curiously of Jacob. 

"It's a long and ridiculous story," Jacob yawned, "I can tell you all about it tomorrow."

"The blonde woman… She was your fiancee, non?“

"I don't even know anymore, man," Jacob's voice cracked, "you got a doll yourself back home?" 

"I don't really have a home," Yusuf shrugged, "what home I had broke long ago. And no doll, as you say. That Mr. Scamander though, he sure seems to…" 

"Don't get me started on Newt and Tina," Jacob chuckled, "how about that Nagini gal? You twos seemed to hit it off." 

"I suppose. I don't know what she thinks-" 

"She seemed plenty enamored of you, pal," Jacob winked, "and I'll be happy to help much as I can. Man, I'm busy, because I gotta look out for Newt too…" 

Yusuf laughed. "You are very kind, Mr. Kowalski-" 

"Please, call me Jacob!" 

"Jacob…I'm OK. You don't need to help me, you focus on young Scamander," Yusuf grinned. Then, as Jacob began to pull the sheets over his dusty clothes, "Jacob, let me help you with that. Here-" he pointed his wand directly at Jacob, and with a quick wave, transfigured Jacob's clothes into clean, comfortable pajamas. 

"Thank you, Yusuf! That was very kind of you!" Jacob exclaimed. 

"Think nothing of it, mon ami. Sleep well."

"You too. Good night, buddy."

**********

Newt tossed and turned, unable to go to sleep. Finally, he just sat up in his cot and looked out over the kelpie's lake. At least he'd picked a good spot to set up his cot. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Not surprisingly, he was not the only one who couldn't sleep tonight. 

Without turning around, Newt called out to his brother, "don't worry Theseus, you didn't wake me. I'm not sleeping either. Come, sit with me. I told you I'm here for you and I mean it."

There was a pause. "I'm-I'm not Theseus," a familiar female voice sputtered out. Newt swung around and found himself face to face with Tina.


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Newt and Tina finish their conversation from the vault and seek comfort in each other...

Newt's brain suddenly kicked into overdrive. Here was Tina, alone, in his special place, she needed comfort, she needed HIM, no, not necessarily, maybe she just wanted the comfort of the creatures… Should he offer to comfort her himself? Continue their interrupted conversation from the vault? Or talk about Queenie? Credence? What was he supposed to do now? Think, Newt, THINK! 

"Well, I was expecting Theseus, but I'm just as glad to see you," he finally settled on, "would you like to talk a walk through my, erm, through my lab?" 

"I'd love to Newt, thanks," Tina replied, looking around and taking in her surroundings, "wow, this place is even better than your case!" They both blushed and looked away. 

"You know, I find creatures to be incredibly calming in times of stress," Newt started as they walked around, "you definitely were right to come down here."

The conversation flowed pretty easily from there, although it stayed light and they kept dancing around the several erumpents in the room. Finally, they came back around to the lake, and sat down next to each other on the cot, and sat looking out over the water. An intense wave of sadness passed over Tina as she thought of her sister. "Queenie…" she whispered hoarsely, and then the floodgates broke. 

Before he could think it over, Newt found himself wrapping his arms around Tina, and she melted so easily into his embrace, so he kept holding her, and buried his face in her hair as he did. After a time, Tina calmed down, and extricate herself in order to wipe her face. 

"I'm s-sorry," she hiccuped, "I didn't mean to-" 

"You've nothing to be sorry for," Newt murmured, "after all you've been through, please, I'm here for you."

Somehow, Tina felt comfortable enough not to argue and this time, accepted Newt's kindness on its face. "It's not just losing Queenie," she admitted, beginning to unburden herself, "I'm worried about what comes next. That inquiry tomorrow-" 

"Shhh," Newt took her hands in his, "it'll be alright, Theseus will make sure of that."

"I don't know what Theseus can really do," Tina sighed, squeezing Newt's hands, "you know how MACUSA can be. With my own sister taking the wrong side, I could be in serious trouble. They probably don't trust me anymore. I don't know if I can go back to New York. I don't know where I can go. Newt, I've lost everything," her voice broke again, and tears threatened to fall once more, "my family, my home, I've lost it all. I don't know what will be…"

Newt cupped her cheek and lifted her face to his, "look at me Tina," he said, "listen to me. I will be your home, and your family. I will be here for as long as you need. I won't let you be alone Tina. I've got you Tina. I've got you…" 

They stared into each other's eyes once more, and then suddenly their lips were joined. They sat there, embracing as though their lives depended on it and kissing so passionately that they could scarcely breathe. Suddenly, Newt pulled back. 

"I'm so sorry Tina, for overstepping-" 

"No, Newt, please don't stop! I've been dreaming of this for ages…" she whispered, and pulled Newt back towards her. 

Newt was ready to let himself be pulled, but stopped again. "Tina, I've been dreaming of this too. But, well, Mr. Tolliver…"

Tina froze. "How'd you know about Achilles?" 

"Qu… Jacob mentioned him… dear Merlin, I want to be with you Tina, but if I can't be…" 

"I guess it's time we finish our conversation from the vault," Tina muttered, "I guess when you said you heard I was happy, you must have though… well, listen, I'm not." 

Newt's ears perked up at that and Tina continued, "I was so miserable after that article, and I indeed started seeing Achilles to try to put it all behind me, but it never amounted to much, and ended up fizzling out by the time I was getting ready to leave for Paris."

Newt blinked for a moment. Then placed his arms around Tina's waist and drew her closer. "So you meant to say that…"

"I am completely unattached," Tina smiled shyly, as Newt enthusiastically began peppering her face with kisses, and she responded in kind. 

Newt drew his hands up to tangle in Tina's hair, as she grabbed the collar of his pajama top to draw him closer. They kissed each other frantically, as though anything less would cause them to dissolve in an instant. Soon their hands began to wander, and buttons became undone. The frantic pace continued, they needed to get closer, to melt into each other, to become one…

Clothes fluttered to the floor and wands clattered down beside the pile of discarded garments. Fingers were combing through hair, hands and lips caressing up and down, desperately needing to touch every inch of each other that they could reach… and then, somehow, Newt found himself hovering over Tina, asking her if she was sure, Tina breathed out her assent and urged him on, and they were joined as one… 

When they were finished, Newt rolled off and lay beside her. As they came back to themselves, they both suddenly felt very shy, and stared awkwardly up at the ceiling. 

Tina broke the silence. "Are we terrible people?" 

"I'm so sorry Tina," Newt propped himself on his side so he could look at her, "I shouldn't have lost control like that and I'm so sorry you regret-" 

Tina stopped him with a kiss. "No, Newt, I don't regret it all, it was, well, it was wonderful! It's just, well, I feel guilty."

"Guilty? What on earth for?" Newt was tenderly stroking her hair now with his free hand. 

"Just, well, with all that's going on, the people we've lost, all six of us in pain and trying to figure out how to move on from that, and there's a war going on and-" 

"Say no more," Newt cut her off, and then planted a quick kiss on her lips, "I know those confusing feelings. It's, well, it's a common thing in war."

"What do you mean?" Tina asked, now very curious. 

"Well," Newt blushed, "you know I fought in the Great War…"

"Yeah."

"You see, it was just… Words can't describe the horror of what went on. Those of us who were there, we were never the same again after. And, sorry, this is so embarrassing…" Newt took a deep breath and then continued on, "there were women out there, women who offered themselves for a small sum, after days or weeks in the trenches. You have to understand, none of us knew if today or tomorrow would be the day we'd be blown to bits, and we'd seen so much we just sometimes needed a distraction, or even just to remember we were still alive, and yet, there was this horrible war going on, so how could we indulge, and yet… I'm sorry for rambling, Tina."

"It's OK, I think I understand," Tina nodded and snuggled up closer to Newt, "thank you for explaining. Now I feel a little less guilty."

"I'm glad," Newt kissed her forehead and held her close, "you know, now that we have finally found each other, I think we needn't put our personal happiness on hold just because there's a war going on."

"I agree," Tina sighed, "who knows what tomorrow will bring? Might as well enjoy the good things we have." 

They kissed again, long and languorously. Tina then notched her head into Newt's shoulder and Newt nuzzled her hair. She placed her hands on his chest and he wrapped his around her waist, drawing her close. They drifted off into a peaceful sleep, entwined around each other. 

They awoke the next morning to the gentle sounds of creatures. The happy couple smiled at each other, remembering how they'd ended up in bed together. 

Then, Tina realized, "I really should get upstairs before everyone wakes up, or things can get really awkward."

Newt pouted a bit, but agreed. He held Tina tight, and they shared one lingering kiss before she got up to put her pajamas back on. 

"So what should we tell everyone?" Newt pondered as Tina dressed, "I mean, should we announce that we're, well, courting, I guess?" 

"Yeah, I guess so," Tina blushed, "though maybe we should wait until after the inquiry today. Everyone's all nervous, and it's gonna be hectic until that's over with."

"I suppose you're right," Newt sighed, reaching over for his own pajamas, "I guess we'll get this over with and then maybe take lunch and decide what we want to say. We need to be sensitive, especially to Jacob and Theseus…" 

Tina nodded in agreement. "Well, I really need to get back to your room before anyone notices," she chuckled, "so lunch it is, then!" 

Tina and Newt shared one last passionate kiss at the foot of the stairs before she tiptoed up, and Newt went about his morning rounds, if not entirely cheerfully, more upbeat than he would have expected before last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said every 2-3 days, but I completed another chapter, so figured it was safe to post today. Besides, we can always use a bit more Newtina in our day ;-)


	3. The Inquiry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group of six faces an inquiry at the ministry regarding the events in Paris. What will the panel rule for each of them?

When Newt came upstairs, he found Jacob cooking breakfast for a bleary eyed, nervous group. Newt took his place at the table, awkwardly avoiding everyone, including Tina. 

Finally, the clock chimed nine and it was time to get ready to leave. 

"Right," said Theseus, "we're all facing an inquiry. I think we should come out of this alright as we've not done anything wrong. Well, except Newt and that bloody travel ban," he shot a death glare at his younger brother then continued, "now just understand, we all need to keep calm, don't get belligerent, don't argue, but remember, you have rights. I'll try to sit in with each of you, to help represent your interests. Right, now, to the floo."

Jacob and Nagini looked utterly bewildered. "I'll escort you Jacob, don't worry," Newt assured him. 

"And I'll escort Nagini," Yusuf smiled weakly in her direction. 

Theseus nodded. "Well, Miss Goldstein and I can handle ourselves, yes?" Tina nodded. "Alright then, let's go."

It turned out to be a very long and exhausting day at the Ministry. First, Theseus had to appear and give his full statement of what had happened at the rally. The news had already spread about the loss of his fiancee and the interrogation was blessedly short. No one wanted to be accused of harassing a grieving fiance. They even agreed that Theseus could stay with each of the others as they faced the panel. 

"So, Maledictus," Malfoy, the first questioner, began. 

"She has a name," Theseus said through gritted teeth, "call her by her name."

"Right, Nagini… have you a surname?" 

Nagini shook her head, looking at the floor. 

"No surname?" her interrogator raised an eyebrow skeptically. 

"The circus is all I've known," Nagini replied in a small, shaky voice, "I have no surname, no wand, I've never had an education…"

"About the circus," Guzman, the second man on the panel cut her off, "you and the obscurial-" 

"He has a name too," Theseus snorted, and rolled his eyes. 

"Right, the young Barebone. Nagini conspired to break out of the circus with him. They caused dozens of injuries that night-" 

"We didn't mean to hurt anyone, we just wanted out!" Nagini huffed out in exasperation. Theseus shot her a warning look and she backed down. 

"And what of the rally?" Runcorn, the third panelist, asked her. 

"I knew it was a bad idea," Nagini began to sob, "and I tried to persuade him not to go. I begged him to stay with me, that we'd keep looking for his family together, not to trust that-that madman!" She hid her face in her hands and continued to sob. The pathetic sight struck some mercy into the hearts of the panel. She was clearly innocent, in the wrong place at the wrong time. She didn't even carry a wand, she couldn't do much damage anyway. Nevertheless… 

"You are still classified as a dangerous creature," Malfoy began, "not fully a witch. Therefore, we will need to keep you in custody until-" 

Nagini started to sob again, and Theseus placed a hand on her shoulder and stood up. 

"As my brother is the foremost expert in magical creatures, may I ask that Miss Nagini be released to my brother's custody?" 

"Might I remind you, Auror Scamander, your brother is facing some serious charges himself!" 

"And as chief auror, you surely don't expect me not to at least attempt a workable solution for his certain probation?" Theseus was now nose to nose with Malfoy. "We'll deal with my brother's situation later. But I'd like to request again, that Miss Nagini be released to his custody, so that he may study and treat her condition."

Malfoy backed down. "Very well, Scamander. On the matter of Nagini, she shall be released to the custody of Newton Scamander, pending his appearance at inquest and an acceptable resolution. On that note, bring your brother in," he sighed, and rolled his eyes. 

Theseus escorted Nagini out. She was still very shaken, and Yusuf put his arm around her to calm her down as Theseus brought Newt in. 

"Mr. Scamander, what do you have to say for yourself?" 

Theseus looked pleadingly at his brother, not to put his foot in his mouth yet again. For once in his life, Newt showed the utmost deference and contrition. 

"I did defy my travel ban," he began, unable to look up from his shoes, "it was for silly personal reasons, and I realize now that it was stupid to take such a risk for something so minor. I defer to the panel and to my brother to figure out an appropriate consequence." He turned back toward his brother, in time to see him still holding his breath. 

"A personal matter?" Guzman questioned. 

"Yes," Newt replied, "I heard a friend I hadn't seen in awhile was in Paris. I should have written to ask her to visit, but instead, I up and left. It was very stupid of me."

Theseus and the rest of the panel shook their heads. The story seemed strange, though Theseus had a sudden inkling of what exactly the personal matter might be. 

"As you can see," Theseus began, "my prat of a brother was not up to any mischief. He acted on a whim, and mischief found him," he glared at Newt for a moment, then continued, "let's make a deal. Some sort of probation perhaps. Plus, I'll take him into my department, as you asked of him last time we met." 

Newt was not happy, but didn't dare protest. He knew he was going to have to agree to whatever terms they came up with and pretend to be happy about it. 

Guzman sighed, "fine, Newton can join your department in exchange for dropping the charges. Travel ban is still in effect for now, but we can discuss the matter again in six months, or sooner if your department needs to send him on a mission. Of course, Newton must agree to any and all assigned work, or we're back in here reinstating charges."

Theseus looked at Newt, pleading with his eyes for Newt to accept. Newt gave a curt nod. 

"And don't forget, the matter of Nagini," Runcorn added. 

"Right," said Malfoy, "seeing as the matter is resolved, I release Nagini to the custody of Newton Scamander for the purpose of magical creature study." 

Newt looked quizzically at Theseus, but Theseus grimaced, and whispered through his teeth, "I'll explain later, just let's close this deal." Newt took the quill proffered by Runcorn, signed what he had to, and left the room, relieved at his narrow escape from serious charges. 

Newt smiled warmly and encouragingly at Tina as Theseus beckoned her in. It had gone the best it could for him, so hopefully it would work out well for her… 

"I want to start by reminding the panel that Miss Goldstein is a MACUSA auror, and therefore it isn't really for us to decide-" 

"Indeed, we have already spoken with MACUSA," Malfoy interrupted, "and they have given us permission to conduct an independent inquiry before turning her over to their own panel."

Theseus sat back down. He and Tina shared a look. They may have worked for different governments, but they both knew that this meant neither side was planning to go easy on her. 

"You were sent to Paris on behalf of your own government, correct?" Guzman began. 

"Yes, sir," Tina replied politely. 

"And at some point, you went rogue, looking for the Barebone obscurial."

"I don't know about rogue, but yes, I added this side mission, in addition to my main duties. I did not neglect any of my duties if favor of searching for Credence."

"And in the course of your search, you came to Mr. Kama?" 

"Yes, sir. He, uh, he ended up locking me in his hideout overnight." 

"You mean to say he abducted you?" Guzman asked incredulously. 

"Yeah, he did, but he turned out to be alright in the end, he meant no harm," Tina insisted. 

"You know what, let's bring Mr. Kama in," Malfoy decided. Theseus got up and escorted Yusuf in. 

"Mr. Kama, is it true that you abducted this American auror in Paris?" Malfoy asked harshly, as soon as Yusuf sat in his seat. 

"I suppose you could say I did," Yusuf began, "but I meant to release her as soon as I had the boy. And I swear, I had no knowledge of her being an auror. If I had known-"

"And what was your plan for the boy?" Guzman interjected. 

"I planned to kill him, for revenge. Until I learned he was not of the identity I believed him to be."

"So you're an assassin? What government are you working for?" Runcorn asked. 

"I work for no government. This was a matter of family honor!" Yusuf stood and pulled back his sleeve. Though no longer bound, there were still faint marks where, until just a few days ago, the old Unbreakable Vow had rested. 

"So you found and killed the boy you sought, then?" 

"No, I learned he has already been dead for many years," Yusuf murmured quietly, still stung by his failure. 

"And so you were at the rally by accident?" 

"Yes."

"Ah, but Miss Goldstein was not!" exclaimed Malfoy, "you were there in your auror's uniform!" 

"I also didn't mean to be there, I was looking for my sister!" 

"So you knew she'd be there?" 

"No, I had no idea!" Tina's voice cracked as she tried desperately to hold her composure, "I knew she'd come to Paris to find me, but I have no idea what brought her to the rally, what possessed her to-" she looked desperately at Theseus, who placed a hand on her shoulder in reassurance. 

"This young woman has just lost her only sister--" 

"She didn't 'lose' her sister!" Guzman interjected, "her sister chose to accompany the most dangerous wizard of our time! And that, Scamander, makes her a liability!" 

Tears formed in Tina's eyes, and she looked pleadingly at Theseus. Theseus didn't know how much he could do at this point. 

"Please sir," he turned to Malfoy, the head of the panel, "I don't know Miss Goldstein well, but my brother can vouch-" 

"We may have cleared your brother, but he is on very thin ice with us, sir," Malfoy shook his head, "don't expect it to count for much."

"Well, I trust my brother, and I myself can vouch for her skill," Theseus tried in one last desperate bid, "I'm willing to request a transfer from MACUSA and take her into my department."

"Well, we'd need to approve that, and we're not all that certain we should. You've asked a lot of favors of this panel today, Scamander," Runcorn said warningly. 

"Perhaps we can make a compromise," Guzman piped up. Everyone looked over at him. 

"We can request to have Miss Goldstein work with us as a consultant, before taking her on in our auror department," he began, as Theseus and Tina listened intently, "let her prove her loyalty to us, see what she can do. And then, if her consultancy proves successful, we approve her for your team, Scamander."

Tina looked thoughtfully over at Theseus. Theseus was not smiling though. "There's a catch, isn't there? Otherwise, why bother with this 'consultant' business?" 

"Ah, yes," Guzman informed him somewhat apologetically, "because we cannot be sure at this time, we don't want her anywhere near the ministry. Too risky. We would start her off on our current operation in Brazil." 

"What?!" Tina and Theseus exclaimed simultaneously. 

"That's right, your consulting job will start in Rio de Janeiro," he repeated, "unless you'd rather face a second inquiry with MACUSA?" 

Tina thought for a minute. This was the best she was going to get, and that was with the ministry's head auror arguing on her behalf; she had absolutely no one in her corner at MACUSA and her sister's defection was certainly not going to count in her favor. Surely, she'd have a few days to prepare for Rio, say goodbye to Newt, and figure out what to do. And this was apparently meant to be a ticket for a permanent transfer to England...

"I accept," Tina replied deferentially. Theseus sighed, but nodded his assent. 

"And you, Mr. Kama?" Malfoy asked. 

"Me? Aren't I going back to my own country, now that you've finished with me?" 

"Oh no, no, no," Malfoy shook his head, "you're an admitted assassin and kidnapper. We would be within our rights to throw you in Azkaban for life. But we're willing to give you a chance to prove your trustworthiness as well. If you're willing to work on the Rio operation."

Yusuf stared indignantly, but did not dare lose his temper. He certainly didn't want to go to Azkaban. He threw up his hands. "Then I accept as well."

"Then this inquiry is adjourned. Let's get you off to the portkey department." 

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Yusuf, Tina, and Theseus all at once. 

"Well, the assignment is effective immediately. We can't keep these two around, now that we've decided what to do with them," Malfoy shrugged, "don't worry, they'll be well provisioned there, we'll see to it. We'll escort them to the transportation department right now. Then we'll return to decide about the muggle."

"His name is Jacob," Theseus muttered under his breath. 

Tina burst into tears, which Theseus found a bit odd, even though he himself quite bewildered at the cruelty of the order for immediate effective banishment. He figured that the last 48 hours must have really taken a toll on her, and he sincerely hoped she would at least be given some time to rest once she arrived in Rio. There was nothing more to do now, hopefully it would only be a few months, and then he could welcome this poor, lonely American girl onto his team. 

They left the room, with Tina and Yusuf flanked by the members of the panel. Newt, Jacob, and Nagini were looking curiously as the party emerged, and Newt and Nagini immediately tried to approach. Newt saw Tina's tears and immediately demanded to know what was going on. 

"She'll be fine, Newt," Theseus tried to assure him. But Newt did not accept that. 

"Where are you taking her?!" he demanded of Guzman, who was holding Tina's left elbow, but he just shook his head, and Tina shot Newt a pleading look, not to keep asking lest he make it worse for her. Newt reached for Tina, but Theseus pulled him back. 

"I'll explain everything, just leave her be for now," Theseus whispered pleadingly into his ear. At that moment, Nagini began to shriek, "Noooo! Yusuf, where are they taking you?!" Newt and Theseus ran over to hold her back and try to keep her calm, as she cried after Yusuf. Then the group of escorts disappeared around the corner with Tina and Yusuf, leaving behind a crying Nagini, and a very distressed Newt. 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't do more," Theseus said hoarsely, trying not to cry himself, "the short of it is, they're being sent to Rio de Janeiro for the time being-" 

"Rio de Janeiro?!" Newt and Nagini cried out together. 

"It was that, or much worse," sighed Theseus, "and it's temporary, though I honestly don't know how long it will be."

Newt stood frozen in shock, while Nagini hid her face in her hands. 

"Newt, I think you should take Nagini home," Theseus placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, "she's in your care now, as you know. I'll see to Jacob, I promise. And I'll come by later to talk with you. Privately." 

Newt nodded, still in shock. He squeezed Jacob's shoulder, and looked to Theseus, pleading silently to please make sure they didn't lose Jacob too. Then he placed an arm around Nagini's shoulders and escorted her to the floo grates to bring her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other than Guzman (who is one of the guys questioning Newt at the start of CoG) I picked two random potterverse names for the other two. As Travers was at the rally as well (and was the one to escalate things) he would have been facing the panel himself, not sitting on it, so I didn't include him.


	4. A New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Tina and Yusuf banished to Rio, the remaining crew struggles to find a new normal.

Newt caught Nagini as she stumbled out of the floo grate into his flat. He steered her towards the table, then tapped his wand to the tea kettle to get it brewing. 

"Here, a good cuppa always helps," he said kindly, as he poured tea for both Nagini and himself, "now, I'm told you're to stay with me awhile?" 

"Yeah, that's the deal your b-brother m-made for me," Nagini hiccuped before collapsing into tears again. Newt awkwardly patted her shoulder, feeling miserable himself, but resolving not to cry right now. It wouldn't do either of them any good to both be blubbering. 

Suddenly, Newt had an idea. "Come downstairs with me, there's someone I think you'll be happy to see."

Nagini looked at him quizzically, but followed him down, through the various habitats. She stared in wide-eyed wonder at the incredible menagerie and marveled at this strange, yet kind wizard. She wondered who he wanted to take her to see. Suddenly, she heard a familiar roar, and shrank back. "No, it can't be…" 

Newt was grinning from ear to ear as the Zowou roared above them. "You lived together at the circus, did you not?" 

"I-I, Yeah," she stammered, "but that thing is dangerous! How can you-" 

"Here, try this," Newt handed her a ringing cat toy on a stick. She took it skeptically, but Newt helped her shake it. The Zowou calmed down and bent down to sniff Nagini, then immediately began to lick and nuzzle her. Nagini squawked and stepped back but Newt was radiant. 

"She recognizes you, see? She remembers you! Here, stroke her gently--that's it--good! I think you two will be good friends here."

Nagini continued stroking the Zowou and, indeed, drew a surprising amount of comfort from it. 

Newt then spoke in a serious tone, "as long as you're here, Nagini, your comfort and safety are my top priority. Please, do not hesitate to make yourself at home."

"You are very kind, Mr. Scamander-" 

"Please, call me Newt."

"Newt. Thank you. And your brother, and all your friends too. I've never known-" and she began to cry again. 

Newt placed a comforting arm around her shoulders, just as he'd done at the ministry. "As long as you're here, you're under my protection," he assured her, "and I will not allow anyone to hurt you. Now, Theseus should be back soon. Would you like to come up with me, or stay down here?" 

The Zowou was now purring contentedly at Nagini's feet as she scratched behind its ears. "I think I'll stay down here with her for now. Thank you."

"Alright. Please don't hesitate if you need anything. I mean it," Newt said, as he turned around to go back upstairs. 

He found Jacob waiting for him. Relief coursed through him. If Jacob was here, surely all was well for the moment. 

"Your brother managed to convince them to keep me as a Muggle Liaison instead of 'bliviating me," Jacob explained, "and I'm technically in his custody, now, but he said I could stay here since I know you better, and what the ministry don't know won't hurt 'em. He said he'll be over in a bit."

"Of course," Newt grinned, and then sighed. "At least I still have you here. Tina…" he trailed off. 

"I'm sorry about Tina, man. What happened in the end? Did you ever get to tell her?" 

"I did," Newt smiled at the memory of everything they'd done the night before, "we did get to talk about how we felt and we agreed to start courting and, well, we, um, we kissed last night," he smiled shyly, blushing. 

"Way to go pal!" Jacob clapped him on the back. Then, he quickly remembered the events of the afternoon. "I'm sorry they sent her away, and didn't let you say goodbye. It sounded like it's only temporary though, and you twos are used to long distance," he said soothingly.

"I suppose," Newt muttered glumly. At that moment, his fireplace roared green and Theseus soon stepped out. 

"I assume Jacob filled you in?" Theseus inquired. Newt nodded, and Theseus continued, "what about Nagini? She's alright?" 

"She's downstairs. The creatures have been a great comfort to her."

"Good. Now, Jacob, if you don't mind, can I speak with my brother alone?" 

"Sure, I'll go downstairs, keep Nagini company and all," said Jacob as he stood up and disappeared down the stairs. 

Now alone with his brother, Theseus cut straight to the point. 

"Is there something you've left out regarding the nature of your connection with Miss Goldstein?" 

"Well, not really, I was planning to tell you, but, well," Newt rambled, then looked painfully up at Theseus, "I don't want to hurt you, Thes."

"Did you think I wouldn't notice the way you look at her? The way she cried when she was sent away, and how you tried to go after her? How long have you two been together?" 

Newt was silent, trying to decide how to proceed. 

"It's OK Newt," Theseus assured him, "don't hold yourself back from happiness on my account. I want you to be happy, you know. So did Le… she also dearly wished for you to be happy. I AM happy for you, Newt, that you've found someone. So, I repeat, how long has this been going on?"

"Not as long as you think, actually," Newt sighed, "it only became official last night."

Theseus raised an eyebrow skeptically, and Newt continued, "you've probably guessed by now, she's the reason I was so desperate to get back to New York-"

"I always knew you were a prat, but I didn't realize what a complete fucking moron you were," Theseus exclaimed, punching Newt affectionately on the arm, "if you'd only told me… And then you went and defied the travel ban for her… in the name of Merlin's saggy bollocks, I don't know what to do with you Newt!"

"It doesn't matter. We only managed to confess our mutual affections and agree to start courting last night, and now she's gone. I didn't even get to say goodbye… " for the first time that day, Newt allowed the tears to fall. Theseus hugged him tight, and Newt felt terribly guilty. After all, Tina was at least alive… 

"I'm so sorry, Thes, I know it's nothing compared to-" 

"None of that now, Newt. You're allowed to be upset, it's a rubbish situation," Theseus soothed his younger brother, "I'll try to see about getting us put on the Rio operation too. And you'll be allowed to write to her in the meantime. Just… be aware, anything you write will almost certainly be read by people other than Tina, so be careful."

Newt wiped his eyes and hugged his brother again. "I truly am happy for you. Now go write her a letter. It's the best we can do for now, right?" 

"Thank you, Thes. For everything. You'll stay again tonight?" Theseus sighed, but agreed. He sauntered off to the guest room, as Newt went down to the office in his basement to write Tina a letter.


	5. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina are once again relegated to sending letters back and forth across the ocean. Yusuf and Nagini begin exchanging letters too.

_ Dear Newt,  _

_ I have arrived safely in Rio de Janeiro. Yusuf and I have met up with the team already working here. We actually have real headquarters, so thankfully we don't have to sleep in tents or anything. I even have my own room, which is nice. I seem to recall that you've been here before, so it's pretty nice to be able to follow in your footsteps a bit, though of course I'm not nearly as well traveled as you are. I miss your creatures. Please send your regards to everyone, especially Dougal and Pickett. And do take care of yourself. No getting into trouble please! I hope to hear from you soon. I will try to write every few days, depending on how much free time I have.  _

_ Fondly,  _

_ Tina _

  
_ Dear Tina,  _

_ Please let me know as soon as you have safely arrived at your destination. I hope you have everything you need and that it isn't too hot. You know, I've traveled to Brazil before, so I'm happy to share what I know of the place, especially the geography and the magical wildlife. If I can't be there with you, this would be the next best thing. Whatever you do, please take care of yourself.  _

_ Fondly,  _

_ Newt _

Tina sighed happily and held Newt's letter to her chest. She noted the date, and saw he'd written on the very day of her departure, just as she'd written that same day as soon as she had settled into her room. She hoped he was reading her letter right now. 

She noted that his letter had not been overly affectionate, but this did not bother her. She had been warned her letters would be read by censors, and she assumed he'd received the same warning. It was unfortunate, but she was just grateful that they were allowed to correspond at all. Besides, they were quite used to letters. And now that they knew where they stood, she was confident that there wouldn't be any terrible misunderstandings this time around. Now, all she had to do was make sure she put her best foot forward and got the job done. The sooner it was done, the sooner she could get back to England, and back to Newt. 

Tina had spent these last two weeks at briefings and then socializing with the rest of the team. As they were in a resort area, when they were not working, most of the team was partying on the beach. It was hard for Tina to enjoy the party atmosphere when she was missing Newt so much. Kama was adjusting to the situation a little better. They clashed a bit on how best to cope. 

"Nose to the grindstone, the sooner we get the job done, the sooner we get outta here," Tina had ranted to Yusuf at the end of that first week. 

"I don't think that's the best way to look at it," he'd countered, "we need to just accept that this is what it is. Not think about the end when we've only just begun."

And so, they'd both thrown themselves into their work, but Yusuf was more at ease in between, trying to enjoy himself when he was off duty, while Tina worked herself to the bone and held herself back from enjoyment, spending most of her free time holed up in her room writing letters to Newt, or waiting for Newt's owls to arrive. 

"You're going to make yourself ill, Tina, you need to relax, and get out a bit," Yusuf had warned her. 

Tina brushed him off. "Go write a letter to Nagini," she chided, "I'll include it in my next owl."

Yusuf froze for a second. "I want to. I do miss her, you know, but… I don't think she can read. No one ever taught her, you know."

Tina's face fell. She was aware of how Nagini had been brought up, but it had never occurred to her that it wasn't only a magical education she'd been deprived of. She realized Yusuf was probably right. 

"Newt can read it to her, and write back for her too, he is looking out for her, after all," Tina suggested, "and I'm willing to bet he's teaching her to read and write as we speak. Or he will be, the second he finds out that she never learned."

"Fine," Yusuf agreed, "I'll add my letter to your owl, but you need to come out to Copacabana with the rest of us when we go out tomorrow." 

"Deal." 

***********

"Nagini, it looks like you've got a letter from Yusuf," Newt called her over. Nagini's face lit up for a moment, then fell. "What is it?" Newt asked with concern. 

"It's just that, well…" she stared shamefacedly at the floor. 

"Those ruddy bastards," Newt shook his head as he realized the source of Nagini's distress, "they couldn't even be bothered to teach you to read." He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly, "listen to me, you've nothing to be ashamed of, Nagini. I will read your letter to you. And write down whatever you want to tell Yusuf in reply."

Nagini looked up gratefully. Then, a thought struck her. If anyone would do it, it would be Newt. 

"Could you… Would you teach me to read and write?" She asked, very quietly, almost bashfully. 

"Why of course!" Newt replied with a smile, "I promised to care for you while you're here, and so I will. Jacob and I will teach you to read and write, and I'll teach you magic too. Maybe I'll even write Dumbledore, see if he can give you lessons. He was my teacher in school after all…"

Nagini leaped up and hugged Newt. He was taken aback, but he had gotten better with hugging lately. And so, he hugged her back. 

***********

_ Dear Newt,  _

_ The work is going well, but unfortunately we've been struck with a nasty epidemic. Some kind of tropical stomach bug, we think. That's why I haven't written much the last couple of weeks. I got it too. That was almost two weeks ago, and it seems the bug lasts about two weeks. I'm coming to the end of that, so I expect I'll be right as rain soon. I must be, as I'm feeling well enough to write today. I know you claim worrying means you suffer twice, but I also know how much you worry when it comes to your friends, so I'm being honest about having been ill, but I also don't want you to worry, because I'm getting better. Really, truly. I expect I'll be back to my regular schedule by next week. While I know there are germs in England too, I don't think you don't have anything like this, so I trust you are well. Send my regards to everyone! I hope to hear from you soon.  _

_ Fondly, _

_ Tina _

No sooner had Tina folded her letter into the envelope, she was struck by another wave of nausea. Luckily, her best friend of late, the bucket, was right there. Another hearty puke, and she grabbed her wand to vanish the contents. 

It had been a month since coming to Rio when, indeed, a nasty tropical stomach virus had swept through the group. Tina was not the first, so by the time she caught it, she was somewhat aware of what to expect. She braced herself for two weeks of vomiting and difficulty eating. The overwhelmed and exhausted healer with the group had handed her a vial of standard anti-emetic potion and told her to make sure to stay hydrated and to try to eat some biscuits if she could. There had been nothing else to do but get through the next two weeks. 

While she had written to Newt during a lull in the nausea, the truth was, she was right at the end of what was supposed to be the two weeks and she didn't feel the slightest improvement. Perhaps she had a weaker immunity, she reasoned, and that's why it was lingering. Surely by the three week mark, it would be gone… 

**********

"Theseus!" Newt barged into his brother's office angrily waving a letter, "you need to get Tina back here immediately! There's a bloody epidemic over there, our ministry is clearly incompetent, they can't even-" 

"What are you talking about, Newt?" 

"Read this!" Newt slammed Tina's latest letter on the desk, "there's an epidemic down there, and Tina's ill!" 

Theseus skimmed the letter. "It does sound bloody awful, but it's to be expected," he shrugged, "they're in a tropical locale, it's bound to happen, besides-" 

"You expect me to hear Tina's suffering some tropical malady and be ok with it?" 

"Well, look, she says herself, it lasts about two weeks, and she's at the end of it. And the letters take ten days to traverse, so she should be fine by now," Theseus reasoned. 

"And if she's not?" 

"If it was that bad, she'd have been given leave by now. It seems everyone on the team has gotten through it."

"Can you maybe contrive to send me there?" Newt pleaded. Even though Tina almost certainly was better by now, he wasn't about to pass up the possible opportunity for joining her. 

"And get the blazing shits yourself? Absolutely not!" Theseus smacked his desk, "Tina's fine, and you know I'm working on getting you sent there, but it's just not happening right now. I'm sorry, Newt." 

"Could you at least find out for sure that she's alright?" Newt begged, "you know I can't trust the letters. She might not be able to give the full picture."

Theseus sighed, "I'll do my best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's a little short. But the good news is, I'm very nearly finished with the entire fic. As soon as I am, I will start posting daily :-)


	6. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina discovers something surprising...

It had now been eight weeks in Rio de Janeiro, eight weeks since being sent away from Newt. And now four weeks since she'd first contracted that blasted virus. Yet she was still throwing up two, sometimes three times a day. Not wanting this to affect her work and possibly get her sent back to MACUSA, Tina threw herself into her work and hid her lingering malady. She was able to keep food down, so clearly it was improving, even if it stubbornly failed to abate entirely. The worst of it was right when she woke up and right before she went to bed, so it was easy to keep at bay during the day. 

One night, as she was heaving into her bucket before retiring for the night, she heard a sharp knock at the door. She froze. Whoever it was knocked again. She silently vanished the contents of the bucket, tucked it under her bed, and quickly wiped her mouth before opening the door. It was Yusuf. He had a letter for Nagini, to send along with Tina's next owl to Newt. But he also wasn't about to pretend he hadn't heard what she'd been doing when he knocked. 

"You're still sick." It was not a question, but a statement. 

"So what?“ Tina crossed her arms defiantly, "I'm fine during the day, so what's it to you?" 

"It never really went away? You really should talk to the medic, you know."

"And risk jeopardizing the agreement? No way," Tina shook her head. Yusuf understood, and turned to leave, when he was struck with a thought. 

"Forgive my intrusion, Miss Goldstein," Tina bristled at her friend suddenly going back to formalities, "but when was the last time you, um, bled?" 

Now Tina was downright insulted. Yusuf may have been her friend, but it wasn't right for him to be asking such an intrusive question. "Where in the hell do you get off asking me such a question?" she snapped. 

Yusuf just stared at her pointedly with a raised eyebrow, and she squirmed under his gaze, beginning to actually think about what he was asking… 

"Oh shit," she murmured, "no, no, no, SHIT!" she exclaimed loudly. 

"May I?" Yusuf tentatively approached Tina. She stared at him quizzically, as he took out his wand, pointed it at her abdomen, and whispered "sonorus". Sure enough, a quick, steady heartbeat filled the room. With a shaking hand, Tina counteracted the spell with a quick "quietus," then sank down onto her bed, in a state of shock. 

"When was the last time?" Yusuf repeated the question. 

"Not since… Since fucking Paris," Tina groaned and hid her face in her hands. 

Yusuf sat down on the chair at Tina's desk. "The younger Scamander… He's the father, is he not?" 

Tina could barely get the words out of her throat. "Yes," she managed to whisper, then before she could stop herself, "it was only the one time! We were together just once, the night before the inquiry…" she flopped down on the pillow and groaned again. 

"It only takes one time, didn't your mother ever explain things to you?" 

"My mother was dead before my tenth birthday! My father too," Tina snapped. 

"I'm sorry," Yusuf replied, fully contrite, "I didn't know." 

"No, I suppose you wouldn't have…shit, Yusuf, what am I supposed to do now?" 

"Well, first thing, I can assure you, your secret is safe with me," Yusuf said calmly, "I am your friend, Tina. And as a favor to the good Mr. Scamander, upon my honor, I will look after you for as long as he is not here to do so himself." 

"That's very…gallant of you, Yusuf," Tina chuckled for the first time this evening, "I assure you I can look after myself, but I appreciate the sentiment. Truly," she said sincerely, "and yeah, thanks for keeping it quiet." 

"I'm in the same situation as you," he reminded her, "we don't want to jeopardize our position here. I think we should find a way to let Scamander know what's happening, though."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Tina exclaimed, "you know mail is censored, and besides, I can't tell Newt something like this in a letter!" 

"I suppose at least for now you can avoid it, but you need to think practically, Tina," Yusuf explained, "what if we're still here six months from now? At a certain point, you're going to have to tell him, even if it is in a letter."

"You don't think we'll still be here in six months, do you?!" 

"I sure hope not, but look at things as they are now," Yusuf sighed, "why are we even here? There's more revelry than working going on, Grindelwald is definitely not on this continent, and while he has a worryingly large following here, they haven't been terribly active. The most action you've seen is training exercises. Have you gone on a single mission since arriving here?"

There was a heavy pause before Yusuf continued, "while the operation here is very real, you and I are here on a very thin pretense. We haven't really had a chance to prove our loyalty to the ministry because there hasn't been a chance to disprove it either."

"What if I can get Newt over here?" Tina wondered. 

"That's probably your best option," Yusuf agreed. 

"There's still the issue of how to express to him that I need him through a letter," Tina shook her head resignedly. 

"You're an auror, I'm sure you'll think of something," Yusuf grinned, "and besides, like you said, you have some time to think it over. You don't have to add it to the letter you're planning to send tomorrow." With that, he placed his own letter to Nagini next to Tina's letter to Newt on the desk. 

"I suppose you're right," Tina yawned. 

"Now, it seems you really need to get to sleep," Yusuf chided gently, "so as my first act of looking out for you and the child on young Scamander's behalf, I insist you get some rest. You need your rest. Both of you." 

"Yeah, yeah, get outta here, ya old fuddy duddy," Tina snorted, but looked gratefully at her friend. They may have gotten off to a weird start back in Paris, but she had to admit, he was turning out to be a wonderful friend. 

Tina relaxed into her bed after Yusuf left. She wasn't sure how she'd sleep at all tonight. Relieved as she was to have someone supportive with her, she had never missed Newt so terribly as she did now. She was carrying his child, and he was thousands of miles away, without the faintest notion that a life that was half his was slowly growing and forming a world away. What was she going to do in the meantime? And even after, what did this mean for her and Newt? How were they going to raise a baby? How long could she keep it hidden from her colleagues? How could she keep this baby safe if she did have to see some action over here? And again, how on earth was she going to raise a child? Tina worried and worried for hours before sheer exhaustion finally won out and pulled her under. 

*********  
The lessons weren't going well today. Both Newt and Nagini were distracted. The owl that always bore letters for both had not returned since they'd last replied. It had been nearly a month since then, more than enough time for Yusuf and Tina to have received and replied, and for them to have gotten the replies. 

Neither Newt nor Nagini could help looking out the window at the slightest flicker of a wing outside. Even Jacob was getting jumpy about it. 

"Maybe we should try a telegram?" he suggested. 

"A what-who?" Newt and Nagini exclaimed together. 

Jacob giggled, then explained, "you wizards are amazing and all, but we non-magical beings do a few things better than you do. None of this ridiculous owl business. Our way is much faster."

After explaining what a telegram was, Newt was fascinated. Then he sighed sadly, "even if we do this gelly-tram thing, which sounds incredible, well, how would Tina get it? As you can see, this technology is unknown to wizards."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Jacob sighed as the glum mood settled back in, "though maybe I oughtta introduce the concept of telegrams at the ministry. I mean, I am the official Muggle Liaison, and knowing how to use telegrams can only help!" 

Newt and Nagini just shrugged, and they all went back to watching the window. 

**********

"Theseus," Newt told his brother at work the next day, "I'm getting a bit concerned. We haven't heard from Yusuf and Tina in a month now."

"Well, certainly they're alive. We'd have heard about it if they weren't." 

"But something isn't right," Newt shook his head, "it isn't like them to be less than prompt in replying. Do you think they might no longer be allowed? Is it possible they haven't been given our latest letters?"

Theseus sighed and rubbed his temples. Newt was right, something strange was going on, and he, Theseus, didn't like it either. 

"I don't like it either, Newt," Theseus replied after a long pause, "and I will start working a lot harder at getting us placed on the Rio mission. I think our best option at this point is to get ourselves over there."

"How long-" 

"I don't know, Newt. It could be a month yet, especially as you're still under a travel ban. I have to figure out a way to make their need for sending you abroad greater than their need to keep you here."

"I understand," Newt nodded sadly as he shuffled back to his assigned cubicle in the auror offices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, you all guessed it at the end of the last chapter :-) But in case you were wondering, she really DID catch the stomach bug. She had both the stomach bug and the pregnancy, which is exactly as sucky a combination as it sounds (source: personal experience).


	7. A Message for Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina figures out a way to get a message to Newt. Will he figure it out in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my old friend Nina and Nina's mom's friend Pamela who wrote out the Yiddish for me. Although my Hebrew is fluent, the extent of my Yiddish is a smattering of swears and insults, so I needed outside help for this one. Also, apologies for the formatting disaster. Yiddish is written with Hebrew characters, and Hebrew is written from right to left. It's a bitch to format when everything else is in English. 
> 
> Read on to understand why Yiddish makes an appearance in this chapter!

After weeks of agonizing, and avoiding writing, Tina had finally figured out a way to let Newt know that she needed him to find a way to come. That all was not quite well. She only hoped he'd catch the message, and that he wouldn't be too upset about how long it had been since her last letter. Tina had decided to write a message in Yiddish disguised as a poem. She knew the odds were remote that the censors would be able to find anyone here who could translate, and besides, she was framing it as a poem, so they hopefully wouldn't bother to try. To be extra safe, she would use Hebrew lettering. She could only hope Newt would be curious enough to get it translated. She knew there was a sizable Yiddish speaking Jewish community in London, so it wouldn't be that hard for Newt to find a translator. 

_ Dear Newt,  _

_ Sorry I haven't written lately. Things got busier than they were before and I haven't had the time. I barely have the time now, but it's just been too long, so I promised myself I'd do it tonight, even if means a little less sleep.  _

_ I saw the most incredible sunset the other day, and it kind of reminded me of a lullaby my mama used to sing me. I apologize in advance, it's in Yiddish, so it won't be more than meaningless gibberish to you, and besides, Yiddish is written with Hebrew letters, so it's the only way I know how to write it. It means a lot to me, so I want to share it anyway.  _

_ נוט  _

_ איך האָפֿ דו זאָלסט אויסזוכן א _

_ איבערזעטסטער װײַל איך מײן ס׳איז דער בעסטער אויפֿן קריגן אַן אָנזאָג פֿאַרבײַ די סענסאַרן. דאָך פֿונדעסטװעגן, קען איך ניט אַלץ באַשרײַבן אין אַ בריװ. דו דאַרפֿסט קומען אַהין. אַלץ איז ניט אַזוי אַי ײַ ײַ. זײַט אַזױ גוט און קום שוין _

_ Fondly,  _

_ Tina  _

Shaking, Tina carefully folded the parchment into an envelope. She really hoped the censors would let the "lullaby" alone, but that Newt wouldn't. She sighed, and cradled her still flat abdomen. She was over three months along now. The illness had mostly subsided now, and she had a lot of energy during the day, though she crashed hard at night. Her breasts had grown larger and become sensitive, and she had the tiniest bloat in her stomach, which was easy to conceal for now. True to his word, Yusuf had been looking after her, making sure she didn't overexert herself or forget to eat or hydrate properly, and lending a sympathetic ear when she needed it. But she desperately needed Newt by her side… 

*********

Jacob was the first to see the owl. "Owl! The owl's come!" He yelped, and Newt and Nagini half tackled him to get at the letters. Nagini, who had been making steady progress, even managed to read the first few lines of Yusuf's letter by herself, after which Jacob took over. 

Newt, meanwhile, slit his letter from Tina and read with a furrowed brow, as he came to a wall of Hebrew letters that meant nothing to him. A Yiddish lullaby, Tina had written above. It seemed strange to him that she would copy something in a language so completely foreign to him just to share a lullaby her mother used to sing to her. Already suspicious given the long silence, he was less relieved now, and even more apprehensive about her situation. Was she trying to tell him something, and using Yiddish to get past the censors? 

"Jacob," Newt beckoned, "there's something strange over here, and I want your opinion." 

Newt showed him the letter, and the Yiddish text. 

"You're right, Newt. I think there's somethin' in that Yiddish that ain't a lullaby," Jacob agreed, "she's tryin' to tell you something. Good news is, I think you should be able to find a translator fairly easily in London. Go to the Jewish neighborhood, to a synagogue. Hopefully, someone will help you."

"Thanks Jacob, you're right," Newt brightened up at the prospect of getting to the bottom of this. 

**********

Newt noticed the stares as he wound his way around the narrow streets of the Whitechapel neighborhood. A fully pureblood wizard as far as he knew, Newt was never comfortable in all-muggle situations because he had to work extra hard not to stand out. But he knew this time, at least, he wasn't standing out for magical reasons. A six foot two inch redheaded man was not a terribly common sight in a fully Jewish community, and Newt knew he stuck out as an obvious gentile. Still, he had to do this. For Tina. 

He came to the synagogue and found the door locked. How long until it would open? He had no idea. Did it even open every day? He decided to hide around the corner to watch and wait. 

After about 20 minutes, someone came with a key to open the door. Not long after that, dozens of black-frocked men, hats pulled down low, started streaming in. Figuring this was his best chance, Newt quickly conjured a yarmulke for himself and followed the other men in. 

It was time for mincha, the afternoon service, he quickly found out. He had no idea how to participate, but took a prayer book and tried to imitate the others. Thankfully aware that Hebrew was read from right to left, he at least knew not to hold the book upside down. He stood when the men stood, and sat when they sat. The service was actually very quick, but then the rabbi began to speak. The lecture was in English, but it might as well have been Hebrew or Yiddish for Newt, peppered as it was with foreign phrases. As far as he could tell, the topic involved incredibly detailed minutiae about something to do with heating food up on the Sabbath without violating the prohibition of cooking. It might have been interesting had he had more context, but he couldn't really follow, besides being nervous about having to ask one of these men for help. 

After half an hour, the lecture was over, and the rabbi announced ma'ariv, the evening service. Newt groaned inwardly, but once again, followed what the others were doing. He was pleasantly surprised to find that like mincha, ma'ariv was pretty quick, finished in less than 15 minutes. As the men began to disperse, Newt stood around awkwardly, trying to get the attention of someone, anyone. The men mostly stared at him and scurried away. But the rabbi approached him. 

"Can I help you sir?" he looked at Newt with curiosity, but Newt could see he had kind, twinkling blue eyes, just like Dumbledore's. That alone made him feel more comfortable. 

"I'm sorry about trespassing on your space," Newt began, but the rabbi cut him off. 

"Not at all, good sir, all are welcome in a house of God." 

Newt smiled, and continued, "you are very kind, Rabbi. In case you cannot tell, I am not Jewish. I've come here for help. Help for a-a friend. A friend who is Jewish and needs help. I didn't know where else to turn…" 

At this point, he pulled out Tina's letter and showed it to the rabbi. "I think my friend is trying to send me a message in Yiddish. Something she wanted to make sure wouldn't be understood by anyone trying to pry."

The rabbi nodded and took the letter. His face turned to one of surprise as he felt the parchment. Parchment, for a letter? “Mr… Erm-" 

"Oh, Scamander, forgive me," Newt put out his hand to shake the rabbi's hand. 

"Not at all, Mr. Scamander, I failed to introduce myself properly as well. Rabbi Feldman at your service," he replied, shaking Newt's hand, "I'm a bit surprised you have a letter written on parchment. Usually we use parchment for holy objects, like the Torah, tefillin, or the mezuzah…" he trailed off. 

Newt began to feel nervous. He knew muggles didn't typically use parchment, but it had not occurred to him that Jews actually did use it for certain ritual objects. He had to think quickly. 

"I-I think it might be a clue. Another reason I think she needs help. She had to resort to unusual methods to get the word out."

Rabbi Feldman seemed to accept this explanation. He felt sympathy for the tall, shy stranger, who was clearly worried about his friend. He began to read, and quickly saw that the young man standing before him was right. This friend of his was indeed in some sort of trouble, though with what, exactly, he couldn't discern. But the Yiddish lullaby was no lullaby; it was a clear call for help. 

"What is it?" Newt asked, picking up on Rabbi Feldman's concern, "what does it say?" 

Rabbi Feldman translated Tina's words aloud, while Newt listened intently, committing them to memory:

" _ Newt-  _ that's your first name, Mr. Scamander?“ he asked, looking at Newt quizzically. Newt nodded and the rabbi continued, " _ I hope you think to find a translator, because this is the best way I could think of to get a message past the censors. Even so, I cannot tell you everything in a letter. You need to come here. All is not as it should be. Please come. Help." _

"And that's all?" Newt replied, now positively alarmed, "she didn't give any details?" 

Rabbi Feldman shook his head sadly, "all she said was that she couldn't put the details in a letter, just that she needs your help. Do you know where she is, by any chance? There are Jewish communities all over the world, perhaps I can send a telegram to a local rabbi. Your friend is in need, please let me know if I can be of any assistance."

"You are too kind rabbi," Newt shook his hand sincerely, getting ready to leave, "but I don't think you'll be able to do much. She reached out to me, and I have my own resources. I will make sure to take care of everything. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. Just helping me receive the message was a tremendous help."

Rabbi Feldman decided not to pry, clearly the tall stranger had some idea of what might be happening, or, at the very least, what could be done. He placed his hands on the young man's head, "then please, at least allow me to bestow a blessing. A blessing for you and your friend that all should be well. May God be with you both."

Newt, who did not know much about any sort of religious ritual, politely accepted the kind rabbi's blessing, and thanked him again. He left the synagogue, turned into an alley, and immediately apparated to the ministry, knowing that Theseus usually worked pretty late these days. 

"Newt, what are you doing here?" Theseus looked up, and registered the alarm on Newt's face. 

"We have to get to Rio, as soon as possible," Newt said firmly, laying Tina's letter on his desk, "she wrote me a message in Yiddish, which I just had translated a few minutes ago, and it's a call for help." He then recited the translation, exactly as the rabbi had just done. 

"Merlin's beard," Theseus shook his head, "that is rather alarming. Good thinking on your part too, going to get it translated. How did you manage that, anyway?" 

"it's a long story," Newt sighed, "but I visited a synagogue and showed the letter to the rabbi."

"Well done, well done," Theseus grinned, then turned serious again, "I will prioritize getting us approved for the Rio team. Just reply to Tina, no mention that you know anything. Hopefully, time is not too much of the essence, but I will get us there, as fast as I can. Go home Newt, I'll keep you updated."

Newt went home and explained the situation to Jacob and Nagini. 

"Wow," Jacob said, shaking his head, "it really is a good thing you went and investigated!"

"Was there nothing about Yusuf?" Nagini inquired, "his letter didn't say anything unusual. You think they're both in trouble?" 

Newt shrugged, "I honestly couldn't say. She didn't mention him, but that doesn't mean whatever the problem is doesn't affect him too… Either way, as you're my responsibility, you'll be coming with me when I go, so I guess you can see for yourself."

Nagini sighed and decided to turn in for the night. She had taken to sleeping with the Zowou while in her snake form. Newt went to his room. Jacob stood in the doorway. 

"She'll be alright, Newt, I'm sure of it," Jacob tried to reassure him, "she's a powerful gal, she can take care of herself. Whatever it is, she'll manage till you get there, I know it."

"I sure hope so. Thank you, Jacob. Sleep well."

It would be hours of going through thousands of harrowing possibilities in his head before Newt finally fell into an uneasy sleep. His old philosophy about worrying and suffering twice was simply meaningless when it came to Tina. 

The next morning, he replied to Tina's letter. He ultimately decided that it was safer not to outright say that he'd had the "lullaby" translated. He did thank Tina for sharing it, even if he couldn't understand it. He hoped she'd read between the lines and understand that just referencing it meant he had indeed found out what it said. He hoped she wouldn't worry too much while waiting for him to come. Hell, he hoped he could arrive before his letter did. He hoped it was enough, that whatever trouble she was in, she didn't need him immediately. He tried to calm himself with the thought that if it had been truly urgent, she'd have found a quicker way of getting the message to him. Maybe she even knew about gelly-trams… It was no use. He knew Theseus was trying, so all he could do was wait. It had to be fine, she would surely manage until he got there. She just had to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long note here, but going to explain a little about the Jewish stuff in this chapter, for those who are interested.
> 
> 1\. Jewish community in Brazil: currently, Brazil has one of the largest Jewish communities in the world, fifth or sixth largest, I believe, though the vast majority are in Sao Paulo, not Rio. There has been a Jewish presence in Brazil for as long there has been European colonization. As Brazil was colonized by Portugal in the 15th-16thc, the first Jews there were mostly conversos escaping the Spanish Inquisition, so for hundreds of years, Brazil's Jewish population was sefardic (sefardic is a catchall term for Jews of Mediterranean-European, Middle Eastern, and North African descent, although the Jews who would have come to Brazil with the Portuguese were European, mostly from Spain, Portugal, and Italy). Ashkenazi Jews (Jews from Western, Central, and Eastern Europe) first started coming Brazil after WWI, so there already would have been some in the late 20s, however, it was still a pretty small group, so Tina is correct in assuming there weren't too many Yiddish speakers in the vicinity. Ashkenazi Jews really started coming to Brazil in droves in the WWII era, for obvious reasons. Nowadays, the Jewish population of Brazil is about 75% Ashkenazi, mostly descendants of Holocaust survivors.
> 
> 2\. Jewish community in London: Jews have been in London for as long as the throne has been in London, save for various periods of expulsion over the centuries. Since the end of WWII, and to the present day, the most heavily Jewish neighborhoods in the London area are Golders Green and Stamford Hill. However, in Newt's time, Whitechapel was the place to go if you wanted to go to a synagogue, so that's where I sent him in this chapter.
> 
> 3\. Jewish prayer services: prayers are three times a day, morning, afternoon, and evening. While women typically pray individually and are only obligated to do one of the services (though may do all three if they wish to), men are ideally supposed to pray communally, so the synagogue holds services three times a day. The afternoon and evening services featured in this chapter are called mincha and ma'ariv respectively, and they don't take long at all. Mincha takes about 8-10 minutes and ma'ariv about 15. It is very typical, for purposes of convenience, for synagogues to hold a mincha service right before sundown, followed by a lecture on Jewish law, and then proceed to ma'ariv once its dark. That way, they don't have to go home and come back, they just do it all at once. And, indeed, the topic of heating food on the Sabbath without violating the prohibition of cooking is incredibly detailed and complex, takes months to master and requires frequent review to remember everything (honestly, this is true of most areas of Jewish law). It is a very typical topic you might hear about in a lecture between mincha and ma'ariv. The foreign phrases Newt heard sprinkled throughout the lecture would have been highly specific Jewish legal terminology that doesn't really translate to English and would have been a mixture of Hebrew and Aramaic (the language of the Talmud), though spoken with a Yiddish accent in this case.


	8. Waiting and Wondering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina wonders whether Newt got her message. Meanwhile, Newt waits for Theseus to arrange their transfer to Rio.

_ Dear Tina,  _

_ I confess I did worry when you hadn't written in awhile, but I was so glad when your last letter finally arrived, I couldn't be too upset. I understand if you're busy and writing time is hard to come by.  _

_ Thank you for sharing your mother's lullaby. Although I couldn't read it, I'm honored that you wanted to share such a special memory with me. I enjoy hearing stories about your parents, it helps me understand more about you, my dearest friend. Take care.  _

_ Fondly,  _

_ Newt _

Tina read the letter again and again, looking for clues as to whether Newt might have gotten her message and might be on the way. The fact that the reply had arrived first was not a good sign. And yet, maybe he was working on getting himself permission to come right now. These things could take time. 

She was four months along now, and she had the beginning of a bulge. It wasn't too much effort to hide yet, but she was changing in other ways. She knew she had The Glow. For now, people just assumed it was a healthy tan. Her hair was thicker too, and her breasts continued to inflate. She wondered if she should try to send a coded message again. If only she could find a clue in the letter in her hand… 

"What do you think, Yusuf?" She asked later that evening, handing him the letter. 

Yusuf skimmed it and handed it back. "I think he got the message, and he'd be here already if he could."

"What makes you say that?" Tina raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, for one thing, he doesn't say he hopes you can write back sooner this time," Yusuf noted, "He says in the beginning that he was worried about the delay last time, and yet, ends with a simple 'take care'. I think he's hoping it won't be necessary to write back because he'll be here before the letter would reach him."

Tina nodded hopefully, but still wasn't sure. "You see anything else, any other hints?" 

Yusuf shook his head, but smiled. "Nothing in the letter, no, but what little I know of Scamander is what informs my opinion."

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, back in Paris, when he came looking for you," Yusuf reminisced with a small smile, "somehow, his search led him to me. I didn't know this man, and frankly, I didn't care, but he would not take no for an answer. He was going to follow every possible lead where you were concerned. He even threatened me, he did." 

"Threatened?" Tina giggled, hardly able to imagine Newt actually threatening anyone outside of a life-or-death situation, "threatened how?" 

"He said he'd report you as a missing auror, and that MACUSA would be on my tail if he did. That's when I agreed to take him to you. But I realized by then he wasn't on official business anyway," Yusuf said bemusedly. 

"How'd you figure that?" asked Tina. 

"Well, it was clear the young man was absolutely besotted. Mad for you, he was. When I asked Kowalski and Scamander to describe you, Kowalski provided a useful description, saying you were tall and dark haired. Scamander simply said, 'beautiful.'" 

Tina teared up upon hearing that, "did he really?" she whispered. 

Yusuf nodded, "he absolutely did. Tina, your Scamander will move heaven and earth for you. If he's not here yet, it is only because he hasn't found a safe way over yet. I think he'd have had your message translated even if he only did think it was a lullaby, if for no other reason than to feel close to you…"

"And so," Tina completed the thought, "he knows the real message by now. Thanks, Yusuf. I guess all we can do now is wait…" 

"Glad to be of help," Yusuf nodded, "now get to sleep, I'm still in charge of your wellbeing until he does get here…" 

Tina rolled her eyes good naturedly, but wished Yusuf goodnight as he left. Nothing left to do but wait. Well, at least some sleep would make the time pass a bit faster. 

*******

It had been nearly a month since receiving Tina's coded letter, and Newt was growing ever more desperate to get to her, pestering an increasingly harried Theseus several times a day. Finally, today, he had been summoned to his brother's office. Did he dare to hope…? 

"The paperwork has just come through," Theseus handed him a coveted travel pass and a folder full of papers, "we're on the Rio mission, and we leave tomorrow!"

"We have to wait till tomorrow, Tina and Kama didn't get the same courtesy," Newt muttered bitterly under his breath. 

"Do you want to go or not?" Theseus rolled his eyes, "at least we're going. And as you and I are charged with the keeping of Nagini and Jacob respectively, they're coming too. They can stay in the case for the portkey ride. Now get home and tell them, portkey leaves tomorrow morning at 8 sharp!" 

Newt didn't need telling twice. He came home to inform Nagini and Jacob of their pending trip, and the three got his case ready with the creatures they were taking, left instructions for Bunty for the creatures staying home, and chattered away excitedly about finally reuniting with the rest of their group. 

They were tired the next morning, but arrived on time. Jacob and Nagini stayed in the case, while Theseus and Newt took their places at the old boot that was about to transport them to Brazil. 

"We'll be there before you know it Newt," Theseus smiled apprehensively, while eyeing the portkey with trepidation, "it's going to be fine. You'll see for yourself." Newt swallowed hard and grabbed a bootlace as the boot began to glow blue, gripped his case tight with his free hand, and soon, Newt, Theseus, and case were whisked away. 

Newt stumbled a bit as they touched down, but instinctively reached out for his brother as soon as he recovered his balance, placing a supportive arm around Theseus, who promptly heaved up his breakfast. Newt, with all his world travels, had always managed with portkeys alright; Theseus, on the other hand, never had been much good with them. "Welcome to Rio de Janeiro," a bored ministry house elf told them, snapping his fingers to clean Theseus' mess. They were escorted to an empty office, where Newt, after helping a pale and clammy Theseus to a seat, took the time to open his case. 

"Everyone alright down there?“ he yelled. 

"All good!“ Nagini yelled back, "Jacob's recovering, some of the creatures are a bit skittish, but we're settling them down."

"Thank you," Newt replied, "I'll be down there as soon as I can!" 

Theseus, now feeling a bit better, was shaking his head with a grin, "well, I do hate portkeys, but here we are. We made it. We just need to meet with Ogden, and then we can meet up with Tina and Kama."

Just then, Bob Ogden came bounding into the room. "Theseus! Long time no see!" he embraced Theseus and clapped him on the back, "at long last, the ministry understood we needed our best over here, even if it doesn't look like it." Newt and Theseus exchanged a look and were careful not to burst out laughing. Let him think they were here because the ministry was starting to take the Brazil operation seriously… 

"And this must be your brother," Ogden shook Newt's hand enthusiastically, "glad to have you aboard as well. We need all the help we can get with the flora and fauna here. The locals are not always so keen to help." 

"Glad to be of service," Newt replied with a grin he hoped was sincere. 

"Now, seeing as it's only just after 4 in the morning here, I think you should get settled in your quarters. Wash up, set up, and you can attend the morning briefing at 8."

The two grumbled their assent, and followed Ogden to the lodging house. Tina was so close, who knew how few ceilings and walls away, and yet, Newt knew he'd have to wait. He'd waited this long, he could wait until morning. He and Theseus arrived at their shared room and bid Ogden a good rest of the night, politely apologizing for arriving at such a miserable hour. 

Somehow, Ogden remained disturbingly cheerful, "never you mind, I'm just so glad to have you on our team. Now, rest up, we'll meet again soon!" he waved as he strode out of the room. 

"Well then," said Theseus, "why don't you go look after everyone down in the case. I'll try to head to the cafeteria when it opens for breakfast, hopefully I can get ahold of Tina or Kama first thing."

Newt agreed. It was pointless to count the minutes, he might as well keep himself busy these last couple of hours. 

Theseus was waiting by the cafeteria entrance at 6, as soon as it opened. He watched the room slowly fill up with bleary eyed ministry workers, keeping his eye out for two in particular. Sure enough, at around 6:30, they entered together, deep in conversation. 

"Goldstein! Kama!" Theseus bellowed out as he made his way over. A few people looked up, but quickly returned to their breakfasts. However, Tina and Yusuf immediately whipped around, and both broke into matching wide grins as they saw Theseus striding towards them. 

"You're here!“ Tina gasped out in her excitement, "I assume that means…" 

"Yes," Theseus replied, "we're all here, would you like to come see everyone? You too, Mr. Kama."

Breakfast could wait. They were all smiles as Theseus led them to his room. Newt's case was sitting in the middle, and Theseus tapped lightly on it. Almost immediately, Newt clambered out. He stood next to Theseus, and blushed madly as Tina stood across from him, gazing shyly. She looked more beautiful than ever, fit and healthy, glowing with a tropical tan. 

It was really her, standing right here, after four and a half long and lonely months, and she looked wonderful. So what was the matter? Newt was desperate to find out, but knew she'd tell him when she could. The important thing was that they were reunited and she did not appear to be in any immediate distress. 

"Well then," Theseus' voice brought Newt back to the present, "Yusuf, there's someone in the case I think you'll want to see. Come, let's go down and let these two alone," he winked at Newt, and Yusuf exchanged a meaningful look with Tina as he followed Theseus down. 

They waited about two seconds after the case closed, and then strode straight into each other's arms. After four and a half months of longing and pining, it was like a dam burst. They clung tightly to each other, kissing so fiercely that they swayed on the spot. There would be time later for words. Right now, all that needed to be said could be said with kisses and caresses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YASSS! Together again at last :-)
> 
> Also, poor Theseus with the portkeys. Lucky he has a caring brother to help him...
> 
> Come back tomorrow for the convo I know you've all been waiting for!


	9. The Surprise, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in chapter 6, Tina learned of a surprise. Now it's Newt's turn to find out the big news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, my friends. The moment you've all been waiting for. And then some!

As much as the happily reunited couple would have liked to kiss forever, they did need to breathe. And also talk a bit. They broke apart, and Newt steered Tina toward Theseus' bed. They sat side by side, just as they had done in Newt's basement on that fateful night. Tina rested her head on Newt's shoulder, and Newt draped his arm around her waist, drawing her close. 

"I know you needed me here," Newt whispered into her hair, "I found a kind rabbi to translate your message. I'm so sorry I couldn't get here any sooner," he sighed as he dropped a kiss on her forehead. 

"I'm glad you thought to do it. I wasn't sure if you would, but it was the best I could do," Tina smiled apologetically, "and you have no idea how relieved I am that you finally made it here."

"So, that's what I'd like to ask. I'm glad to see you looking so well. As beautiful as ever, in fact," Newt nuzzled into her incredibly thick black hair, "I'm so grateful you're not hurt or ill, especially after that epidemic. But you asked for help. You said all is not well. What's wrong Tina?" 

As he cupped her cheek and gazed directly into her beautiful salamander eyes, Tina began to cry. 

"I don't know. I don't want to call it wrong, but it isn't right either," she sobbed into his shoulder, "and I've been so alone, and needing you, and I couldn't tell you in a letter, but it's not supposed to be like this and I'm just so scared, Newt…" 

Newt held her tight as she cried, kissing her tears and rubbing soothing circles on her back, "hush, dear Tina, I'm here. I came for you. You're safe now, I won't let anything or anyone hurt you. I've got you, Tina. Just tell me what's wrong. I've got you."

After a sharp intake of breath, Tina took Newt's hand and slowly slid it over to the small, barely discernible mound on her belly. When Newt didn't react, and just continued kissing her tears, Tina untucked her shirt and slid his hand directly over the bump. It was easier to notice without the fabric in between. 

For a moment, Newt wondered if Tina was being suggestive. He was trying to think of whether or not he could actually get away with bedding Tina right here on his brother's bed when it suddenly clicked that that wasn't what Tina was telling him, at least not right now. He froze, hand on a stomach that had most definitely been flatter the last time he'd touched it. He looked into Tina's eyes again, questioning, and she gave a curt nod. His blue-green eyes grew wide as the full realization hit him. 

"You're--Merlin's beard Tina, is it so?" 

“Uh huh," Tina sniffled. 

"How… How long have you known?" 

"About two and a half months," she whispered, "and I was already about two months along when I figured it out."

"And the epidemic? That was morning sickness?" 

"I really did think it was that bug when I wrote to you about it, and it almost certainly was," Tina explained, "I only suspected something more when I was still ill for a bit longer after I should have gotten better. I thought back and realized that, well, I hadn't ummm… I hadn't bled since I was in Paris. And it matched up with us being together the night before I came here and…" tears threatened again, and Tina buried her face in Newt's shoulder. 

He held her close to him, eyes still wide, staring straight ahead. His mind was racing with everything he'd just been told. Pregnant… Carrying his child… HIS child… and alone this whole time, and he had been halfway across the world with no idea… he was going to be a father, Merlin's beard, it was a shock! But she needed him… He didn't have time to be shocked, he needed to be strong for her. 

"Are you-are you happy Tina? Are you OK with this?" Newt asked tentatively. 

"I haven't really thought about it," Tina shrugged as she wiped her eyes, "I mean, it's happening whether I like it or not, and since I've found out, I've mostly been fretting about letting you know and getting to be with you. I'm still scared, downright terrified, really, but now that you're here, well, I'm feeling better about facing it. Are you OK with it, Newt? Are you happy?"

Newt gathered Tina close again,"I haven't had much time to think about it, honestly, seeing as I've known for all of three minutes," he chuckled, "but, like you said, it's happening whether we like it or not. I do love you, you know," he looked at her earnestly, and they shared a slow kiss. 

Newt tenderly stroked the bump that was his child--THEIR child- and added, "and I already love our child too. I believe that yes, I will be happy, once I get over the pure shock of the whole thing." He smiled at Tina and drew her in for another kiss. 

"Does anyone know?" he suddenly asked fretfully, "has a healer looked you over?" 

Tina shook her head and looked at her shoes, "I know I should have told a healer, but I didn't think it was safe to do so. But I promise, I've been taking care of myself and all. Also, Yusuf knows-" 

"Yusuf? Why Yusuf?" Newt interjected with a raised eyebrow. 

"You wouldn't believe how incredible Yusuf has been, since I found out," Tina exclaimed, "he was actually the one to ask me when the last time I'd bled was, if it wasn't for him, I'd have figured it out even later. And he swore to look after me," she rolled her eyes, "and make sure I was good and all, for as long as you couldn't be with me."

"That's wonderful," said Newt, very relieved, "I must make sure to find a moment to express my thanks. Now, what do you think we should do now? If I'm being honest, I think it's best we work on getting you back to England."

"Not that I'd have a problem going back, but let me assure you, there hasn't been all that much going on-" 

"I still don't like it," Newt shook his head, "you being on duty, on a mission, in your present condition, without a healer looking out-" 

"I promise Newt, it's really nothing," Tina explained, "the most action I've seen is some training exercises, and I've been really careful, Yusuf too. We have no evidence Grindelwald is anywhere near here, nor planning to be any time soon, I haven't been on a single raid-" 

"And if that changes?" Newt replied sternly, "if no one's been told, how will they know you're not fit to actually go on a raid right now, if Merlin forbid you're hurt in training or a surprise attack-" 

"Look Newt, you're not wrong," said Tina placing a finger on his lips, "but I don't want you to fret and all. It hasn't been an issue, I can look after myself just fine… We are fine, and we will be fine," she assured him, as she cradled her abdomen. 

"You're right, Tina," Newt calmed down, placing his hands over hers, "I'm sorry. You are far more capable than I am at just about everything, and I trust your judgment. I still want to get you back to England sooner rather than later, but you're right, it isn't the most urgent matter."

"Like I said, I ain't gonna complain about going back sooner," Tina agreed, "but you know it's a bit dicey for me. Your country doesn't fully trust me. I think we're gonna have to talk to your brother and plan this carefully…" 

"And we're going to have to tell him about-" Newt gestured to her midsection, and sighed, "but, I believe that can wait a bit. Let us enjoy the fact that we are together again." 

They smiled shyly at each other and fell silent again, expressing themselves through tender affections, Newt gently cradling Tina's bump as they kissed some more. 

Suddenly, they heard the case rattling, and they broke apart, except for keeping their hands entwined. 

A split second later, Theseus popped out of the case. "We should get something to eat before the briefing starts, let's go." Jacob, Nagini, and Yusuf clambered out after him. Nagini and Yusuf were holding hands too, and smiling shyly at each other. Newt and Tina exchanged a knowing glance. They were glad for their friends. The overall happy crew made their way back to the cafeteria, eager to catch each other up on the last several months. 

Sadly, the reunion was split up as soon as the briefing was over. Newt and Theseus had different assignments than Tina and Yusuf. Nagini and Jacob were not technically part of the mission at all, so they returned to the case. Jacob would continue Nagini's literacy lessons for the day, and they'd all meet up for dinner. 

After dinner, the group decided to join the rest of the Rio team for a night at the beach. As the revelers partied in the sand and waves, Newt and Tina managed to steal a private moment a little further down the beach. They held hands as they stood at the edge of the sea, letting the waves wash over their bare feet. 

"Have you thought about what we're going to do practically?" Newt asked, squeezing her hand affectionately. 

"Well, no, it's like I said Newt, all I thought about this whole time was seeing you and telling you. I didn't really think further than that…" Tina trailed off. 

"Don't you worry for a minute," Newt brought her hand to his lips and kissed it sweetly, "I will take full responsibility and do what the situation demands of me."

"Never doubted for a second that you would," she smiled blushingly up at him. 

"So how soon do you think we should have the wedding? I imagine it would be best before you really can't conceal it anymore-" 

"Hold on, are you asking me to marry you?" Tina's jaw dropped in shock. 

"I did just promise to do what the situation demands of me," Newt said pointedly, "and marriage is exactly what it demands of me, is it not? Do you not wish to marry me? Is that not what you want, Tina?" Newt frowned. 

"No, that's not at all what I meant," Tina rushed to explain, "I'm so- I do want it Newt! I'm beyond happy to accept! But is this really what you want? Do you wish to marry me?" 

"Do you doubt my love for you?" Newt asked, still frowning. 

"Well, no," Tina continued, "I know you love me. And I love you. But we haven't had the chance to do this right. From when you left New York, the magazine article, then Paris, and we finally got around that night to starting for real, only to be forcibly separated again… We never got the chance to do it all properly… "

"And you're wondering, as we never got to court properly, whether I truly want marriage, or whether I'm doing what I have to do to claim responsibility," he finished for her. Tina nodded. That was exactly what she'd been trying to say. 

Newt took both her hands in his and looked directly into her eyes. "My dear Tina," he began, "I wanted so badly to court you properly. I do wish to marry you because I love you, and I wish it could have come to this in the usual way. Things worked out unexpectedly, and circumstance has dictated that we have to do it differently than we would have preferred or anticipated, but no, I'm not offering marriage merely from a sense of duty."

Newt paused for a moment to scoop up a seashell. He tapped it with his wand, transfiguring it into a ring. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, he held it out to Tina rather than getting down on one knee. 

"Tina, will you marry me?" 

"Yes," she whispered, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, "yes, Newt, I'll marry you." They shared a sweet kiss, and then Tina added, "I hope you don't mind, I think I should conceal this, at least until we tell your brother." 

Newt agreed, and so, Tina tapped the ring with her wand to disillusion it. Hand in hand, they walked back up the beach, back towards the party. Just at that moment, Theseus came by to inform him he was going back to his quarters. 

"Mind if we join you?" Newt asked. 

"Sure, come along. Haven't seen enough of either of you all day."

Back at the room, Theseus plopped down on the edge of his bed. Newt and Tina summoned chairs for themselves. 

"So," Theseus smirked, "I suppose you two are happily getting reacquainted." 

Newt was too nervous to banter and just blurted it out, "Tina and I are engaged to be married. I proposed on the beach and she accepted." He tapped her ring finger with his wand, and the concealed ring appeared. 

Theseus sat there stunned for a moment. Then he gathered his composure and plastered a wide smile on his face. "Well isn't that just a lovely surprise," he then got up to hug Newt and kiss Tina's cheek, "a little sooner than I expected, if I'm being honest, but I truly am happy for you both. Welcome to the family, Tina, I've always wanted a sister." 

"And I've always wanted a brother," Tina replied, beaming. Then she looked back at Newt, silently asking whether he was about to plunge further. Newt gave a quick nod and prepared himself with a sharp intake of breath. 

"There's, well, something else you need to be aware of," Newt rambled on, squeezing Tina's hand hard to keep himself steady, "it was rather a shock for me too, having only learned of it this morning, but, er, not sure of the best way to say this, er, we are, that is to say, Tina is, erm, well, Tina is with child. My child, to be precise." 

If Theseus was shocked by the engagement, he was downright aghast at the news of Tina's pregnancy. Newt worried his brother was going to faint dead away. He stood there gaping at the both of them for what seemed like several minutes before smiling again. 

"Oh! Well, what a day," he exclaimed brightly, "you two are, well, congratulations again!" he said way too cheerily. 

The room went awkwardly silent, as Newt and Theseus just stared at each other. It was Tina who broke the silence, "I think I'd better be getting back to my room now."

"Yes, yes, of course," Theseus replied with an unnaturally high pitch, "Newt, go kiss your lovely fiancee goodnight and then we can have a nice brotherly conversation!" 

"Right," Newt muttered, "come, Tina, I'll walk you upstairs to say goodnight," and he and Tina awkwardly shuffled out of the room. 

"Well, that went well," Tina huffed sarcastically as Newt kissed her goodnight in her doorway, "he did not seem terribly thrilled with the news. Did you see how hard he was pretending to be happy?" 

"He was pretending, alright, but he's just a bit shocked, is all," Newt assured her, "he'll come around as soon as he's had time to digest it all. I should probably go back and help him through it…" 

"Good idea. I love you, Newt," Tina pulled him in for one last kiss for the night. 

"I love you too, my darling," Newt kissed her back, "sleep well. Both of you," he winked, before closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, so Newt now knows AND our favorite couple is getting married!!
> 
> You have not heard the last of what Theseus has to say about the matter, so stay tuned for his full reaction :-)
> 
> In less happy news, I will not be able to update until Sunday night. To paraphrase Walter Sobchak of The Big Lebowski, I don't post on Shabbos. Now, normally, I would post Saturday night after Shabbos over, but alas, this Saturday night will be the start of Tisha B'Av, the saddest day on the Jewish calendar. While I would technically be allowed to post, it is really not in the spirit of the day, so I will be waiting until Sunday night when it's over. So sorry for the weekend drought, but I will get that next chapter up and will resume daily posting next week!


	10. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus has more to say about the news of his brother's engagement and impending fatherhood. The news is also shared with the rest of the group.

Newt returned to the room he shared with Theseus, where he found his brother sitting and staring ahead, in the same position in which Newt had left him ten minutes ago. 

"So," Theseus began, still staring ahead, not looking at Newt, "so I suppose that was the bloody emergency we had to come all the way here for."

"Yes," Newt breathed out, "and I swear, I had no idea until we arrived here this morning. I'm, well, I'm rather in shock myself, Thes, I'm just, I'm not sure how it happened-" 

"Oh, I believe you that you just found out yourself," Theseus laughed derisively, "but 'Not sure how it happened?'" he repeated in a mocking tone, "the most brilliant magical fucking scientist of our generation is not fucking sure how THAT happens, yeah?" 

"You know what I mean Theseus," Newt rolled his eyes in exasperation. 

Theseus got up, walked over to the desk, and smacked it hard. "You had me under the impression that you'd only just begun a courtship right before she was sent here!" 

"And that's completely true!" 

"A courtship, Newt, a bloody courtship!" Theseus was now gesticulating so wildly that his hair had become almost as disheveled as Newt's hair normally was, "I assumed, as most people would, it meant you'd shared your mutual affections, and maybe kissed her, not that you shagged her like a fucking rug!" 

"Oh, I'm supposed to send you a fucking report every time I have a shag now, is that how it is?" Newt retorted hotly. 

"Not the point!" Theseus sputtered. 

"Then what is the point? What is the fucking point, oh brother the mighty Auror who knows everything?" 

"Fuck Merlin," Theseus moaned, face in hands, "why in the name of Parcelsus am I stuck with the most capricious, irresponsible, feckless fuckwad of a little brother… What the fuck were you thinking, Newt?!" 

Newt's anger began to dissipate, replaced by a dull shock at his brother's tirade. He tried to stammer out an apology. 

"I-I-I'm sorry, Thes, I didn't think-" 

"That much is obvious, you fucking twatwaffle," Theseus interjected, "and now Mum is going to have us both by the bollocks when she learns that you couldn't keep your fucking trousers buttoned for long enough to have a normal fucking courtship!"

Newt paled at the mention of their mother. Theseus was right, she was going to be furious. And there was more at stake here. Was this going to jeopardize Tina's position with the ministry? Or Newt's, for that matter? Not that they could do anything about it, but Newt understood that his brother's anger was coming from a place of fear. 

Theseus seemed to realize it too, and soon calmed down. "I'm sorry Newt," he said with full sincerity, "it's just, your carelessness has put us all in a very difficult position. Both in terms of the ministry, and socially, 'good Scamander name' and all, as mum will most definitely say."

"I understand, and I really am sorry," Newt replied, "though I will not apologize for my unborn child, who I already love more than life itself."

Theseus nodded, but still had what to say. "In theory, the marriage should protect Tina's status, allowing her to be a citizen of the British Wizarding community once and for all. But it may simply bestow distrust on you, rather than trust on her," he sighed heavily, rubbing his temples, "it's not going to be a good look on you, that's for sure. Not to mention, though I imagine you plan to marry in time for the child to be born in wedlock and have the Good Scamander Name, most people know how to count, Newt. There's no avoiding scandal."

"So what do you suggest I do?" Newt crossed his arms defensively, "I can't exactly take it back."

"Oh, there's no question, you're getting married, and sooner rather than later," Theseus shook his head, "it's the only responsible course, a real wizard does the right thing when he lands a witch in difficulty, and being of a long, pureblood line, it is your duty to step up as you must. I just can't tell you whether this wedding will make the ministry less skeptical of our little crew or more so." He sighed and sat back down on his bed, his face in his hands. 

Then he shook his head once more, took a deep breath, and looked directly at Newt. "I suppose I'll go share the news of your impending nuptials with Ogden in the morning. At least that disgustingly cheery nitwit won't think anything of it, he'll be glad of yet another excuse for a fucking beach party," Theseus shook his head in disgust, "just be prepared for him to assault you with jolliness and good cheer as soon as he knows."

"And Tina's condition?" Newt questioned. 

"Oh no, we do not breathe a word of that yet," Theseus glared, "just because simple arithmetic will soon reveal the scandalous matter, doesn't mean we need to reveal it any sooner. I suppose you can tell Jacob if you really want, he's your best mate, after all."

"And what about mum?" 

Theseus rubbed his temples again. "I'll have to write her tomorrow, to inform her you're getting married here in Brazil, and sooner than she'd be able to make it…" 

"And the other thing?" Newt asked nervously. 

"I won't say it in the letter, but she'll almost certainly figure it out just by the circumstances of the wedding. It's not that hard to add two and two..." Theseus shook his head again and let out a dramatic sigh. 

The two brothers then shuffled around awkwardly for a few more minutes, neither one knowing whether to continue the conversation. At last, Theseus got up and hugged his younger brother. Newt was not much in the mood, but limply patted Theseus on the back. 

"It'll be fine, Newt, we'll be fine," Theseus said, more to himself than to Newt, "it's just, it's a big shock is all, it's a lot to take in."

"You're in shock?" Newt muttered, "how the fuck do you think I feel?" 

Theseus clapped him on the back and went back to his bed, "right, then, now we've had it out, I say it's time to put this ridiculous day behind us and get some sleep. We've a wedding to announce in the morning."

Newt had, at this point, transfigured his pajamas on and climbed into his own bed. He didn't have anything to add really. "Good night, Theseus."

"Good night, Newt," and then, after a beat, "you fucking twatwaffle." 

Newt chuckled into his pillow at that. Theseus would always be Theseus, after all. 

**********

The following morning, Theseus was already gone when Newt woke up. Newt went to pick Tina up from her room, and saw Yusuf coming out of his own room down the hall. Newt waved him down.

"Mr. Kama," he called out, "do you have a moment?" 

Yusuf nodded and walked over. "I just, I wanted to thank you," Newt told him, blue-green eyes shining with gratitude, "words cannot express how grateful I am, what you've done for-" 

Yusuf waved him off with a smile, "nothing more than the assistance required, from one man of honor to another," he assured Newt, "and besides, I have to thank you too."

"Whatever for?" Newt was puzzled. 

"For your care and kindness toward Nagini."

"How could I not? It's simple really-" 

"Do you understand that she is alone in the world?" Yusuf reminded Newt, "not many people have bothered to consider her interests. If I could have been there these last months… Ah, I suppose we are even, young Scamander. We stood in for each other where it was needed." 

The two wizards shook hands warmly, as Tina emerged from her room. The three went down to breakfast and quickly found Jacob and Nagini. Theseus wasn't there yet, and Newt groaned inwardly, having a pretty good idea as to why. 

"A word of warning," he whispered to Tina, "I think Theseus might be informing Ogden that there's to be a wedding."

"Oh no," Tina groaned, "you have no idea-" 

"I will grant you've dealt with him for four and a half months, but I am well acquainted with him myself," Newt stopped her, "I know what's coming, just wanted you prepared." He flashed and apologetic grin and Tina broke down in a fit of giggles. 

"Care to share the joke?" Jacob chided, and Newt and Tina shared a look. 

"Only if you can stay quiet," Tina chortled. 

"I will, I promise," whined Jacob, "and I imagine that goes you guys too," he said pointedly to Yusuf and Nagini. "We promise," they quickly agreed. 

"Now, spit it out," Jacob nudged them. 

"Alright, alright," Newt waved him off, "last night, Tina and I, well, we became engaged. We're getting married!" he smiled bashfully and chastely kissed Tina's cheek as she blushed. 

Nagini squealed with delight, Yusuf clapped, and Jacob guffawed, "No way!" 

"Shhh, you guys promised to be quiet!" Tina groaned, "please, we don't need the whole mess hall on our case…" 

"You're right, you're right," Jacob agreed, "pipe down everyone, we'll jump up and down later." He still sported the world's largest smile. 

"I don't think you'll have to wait much longer for that," Newt complained, "look who just walked in." 

Theseus had just entered the cafeteria together with Bob Ogden. Which meant engagement news was about to become very public indeed. Sure enough, the pair was already making its way toward Newt and Tina. They could already see the absurdly wide grin on Ogden's face. 

"Goldstein and Scamander," he managed to say, without losing the smallest bit of that grin, "I'm told congratulations are in order! How wonderful, how astonishing, how absolutely stupendous…" Newt and Tina tried their best to nod politely and just accept the barrage of good wishes without sinking into the floor as they so badly wanted to do. Then, to their horror, they watched as Ogden pulled out his wand and pointed it at his throat with a whispered "sonorous". There was nothing they could do about it, as he whispered the spell… 

"Attention, attention, I have an important announcement to make," Ogden's voice boomed over the din of the cafeteria, and people grumbled but looked up to listen, "sometimes, in times of war, it is easy to forget to live our lives. On that note, we have a happy event coming to our very own dreary base of operations. Auror Goldstein and our new arrival, the esteemed magizoologist Newt Scamander, are engaged to be married. We shall have an engagement party at the beach tonight, followed by their wedding in the same place two weeks hence. I shall be honored to officiate. Thank you, and hope to see you all at both events."

He turned his voice back to normal as the cafeteria broke out into a smattering of applause and a few whoops and hollers. Newt and Tina were beyond mortified at that point. Theseus shrugged, with a what-could-I-do look, and started scarfing down his breakfast to avoid talking. 

Jacob couldn't resist poking a little fun. "I take it Mr. Ogden just chose your wedding date and officiant for you," he teased. 

"Don't you even… " Newt shook his head and started scarfing down his own breakfast. 

"Well, you know I'm always in your corner buddy," Jacob reassured him, "and yours too, Tina. Maybe we can all celebrate in the case privately before the engagement party tonight." Everyone nodded in agreement. 

An hour before they had to show up at the beach for the big party neither of them wanted, Newt and Tina found themselves in Newt's case, sharing a much more agreeable party with only their close friends. 

"Seeing as two of them already know about the other thing," Tina whispered in Newt's ear, "I think it's only fair we share it with the others."

As Jacob raised a glass to toast the couple, Newt glanced over at Theseus, who resignedly nodded his assent. 

"Before you toast," Newt began, "I just wanted to let you know, we weren't entirely forthcoming with you this morning. And this time, I really mean it when I say you must keep it quiet this time, at least until after the wedding."

Jacob looked puzzled, but attentive. Nagini was holding Yusuf's hand, unaware of what he already knew. Theseus nodded curtly at Newt again, as Newt wrapped an arm around Tina to pull her closer. 

"Tina and I have not been quite as apart as we thought these last months," Newt continued, looking at his shoes and blushing madly, "in fact, when she left, she managed to bring some of me with her..."

"What he's trying to say, is that I'm pregnant," Tina blurted out, and then looked away from everyone in embarrassment at her sudden boldness. 

Now it was time for Jacob and Nagini to stare in shock. Nagini looked between Yusuf and Theseus and could tell they already knew. So she just smiled and offered a polite congratulations.

Jacob recovered and said, "a double congrats, then! Newt, buddy," he chuckled, "you seem to have left a few things out when you told me you and Tina was official! " Newt and Tina blushed in extreme embarrassment, and Jacob then took pity on them. "It's alright, no need to be embarrassed around me, you rascals, I've always got your back," he grinned at Newt and Tina, but then sighed, with a tinge of sadness around his eyes. 

He was much more relaxed about the whole thing than Theseus had been, and for that Newt was relieved. Left unspoken was the person who wasn't there to celebrate. Jacob didn't want to dampen the mood, but he was missing Queenie terribly, despairing of ever being able to build a family with her. And he knew it was painful for Tina as well, to be moving on in life without her sister by her side. But now was not the time. He hoped he'd be able to speak with Tina about it before the wedding. He also knew Newt would be her rock through it all. 

Eventually, Theseus reminded them of the time. "I know we'd rather keep the party here, but if we don't want more Ogden interference than necessary, we'd better get ourselves to that party." 

And so, with grumbles and eye rolls throughout, the group left the case and headed over to the dreaded beach party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's probably not historically accurate, but dammit, I wanted Theseus to use the word twatwaffle. Because you know he would. Especially when Newt is making him crazy :-)
> 
> Because of tonight's late update, I will update tomorrow afternoon. Will go back to early mornings on Tuesday (for those not in my timezone, I'm on the east coast of the US for reference).


	11. Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina attend the engagement party they never asked for, then celebrate privately later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I'd update in the afternoon, so here we are. This chapter is short but features some sexy funtimes :-) Pretty sure it doesn't qualify as smut, but it's closer than I've ever come writing actual smut, so figured I'd let you know in case you want to skip the two paragraphs where it's happening. Will indicate with a few asterisks on both ends.

The beach party was every bit as tiresome as they were expecting. Newt and Tina were bombarded with well wishes from all these team members they barely knew, and then spent half the party dodging Ogden trying to pull them in for yet another toast or another dance. 

Theseus did nothing to help, he just kept flashing Newt this-is-what-you-deserve-for-being-reckless glances every time Newt looked to him for guidance. Though they had made a truce since the evening before, the whole topic was still very sore. Finally, at long last, the revelers started to branch off either to bed or to their own fun, and Newt and Tina were able to extricate themselves from the party. 

Newt accompanied Tina to her room. For the first time since the night in Newt's home, they were truly alone, and relished in the privacy. 

"Think we'll be left alone between now and the wedding?" Newt wondered hopefully. 

"Not a chance," Tina sighed, "I've been working with these clowns for four and a half months now, they'll take any excuse for a good time. That's the only real action we've had in all this time."

"So we just have to grin and bear it then. At least it's only two weeks." 

"The longest two weeks of our lives," Tina smirked. 

"As long as I get to spend them with you…" Newt trailed off to plant a soft kiss on Tina's lips. It felt nice to finally just kiss and caress each other without having some looming big talk hanging over them, or worrying about someone barging in. 

"You know," Newt whispered between kisses, "I haven't had the chance to really introduce myself to the little one inside of you." He slid his hands down to cradle the small bump. 

"Sure, go right ahead," Tina breathed, as she slid out of her blouse. 

Newt lovingly caressed her growing abdomen for a minute, and then froze when he realized Tina was only in her camisole. He then slowly trailed kisses down her neck and chest, until he arrived at the spot where their child was slowly growing. 

He hovered over for a moment, but instead of kissing, he began to speak. "Hello, little one. It's me, your daddy. I'm sorry you're only hearing me now for the first time. I-" his voice began to waver, "I wish I could have been there from the start, but I couldn't. I'm here now, though. I once told your mummy that I'd catch her. I'm here now to catch you too. I love you, little one." He then placed a kiss on the growing bump. 

He looked back up at Tina, whose eyes were shining with happy tears, "and I'm sorry to you too, that I was not here when you needed me most." 

"What's there to be sorry for?" Tina shook her head as she stroked Newt's cheek, "you couldn't have known. The important thing is that you're here now." 

"I don't mean sorry as in its my fault, I know that it isn't," Newt explained, trailing kisses back up towards Tina's face, "I just mean I wish it could have been different, that I could have been there from the start."

"Well, let's make the best of right now," Tina suggested coyly, letting one of the straps of her camisole fall. 

Newt brought his hands to her upper arms, stroking them softly, ready to divest her of the entire garment, when he stopped. "Are you sure, Tina? Perhaps you want to wait till after the wedding, so we can do things properly?" 

Tina thought for a moment, then shook her head, and suddenly pinned Newt to the bed. "We didn't think so hard about propriety four and a half months ago, did we?" she smirked suggestively, while running her fingers through Newt's bangs. Oh, how she absolutely adored those bangs.

"No, I suppose we did not," Newt smirked in return. 

"And I'm already pregnant, so no need to concern yourself with that," she continued, as she undid his buttons. 

"That… Is...very...true," Newt panted. It was getting harder to speak coherently, he wanted her so badly. 

"So, what do you think?" Tina asked, trailing kisses down Newt's neck, and onto his chest. 

***** Newt sat back up, bringing his arms to Tina's camisole. Then, he pulled out his wand, and with a flick, both his and her clothes lay on a heap on the floor. 

"I think I'd like to take it a bit slower this time, to really savor every moment, but yes, I agree, we needn't hold off at all," he smiled cheekily, then gathered Tina in a passionate embrace and searing kiss, which she giddily returned.

True to Newt's suggestion, they did take it a bit slower this time. Newt ran his hands slowly over Tina's curves, so different already from last time and yet every bit as delightful, appreciating every inch of her with kisses and tender strokes. Tina, in turn, traced Newt's scars and freckles across his toned, fit body, lavishing affection on them all. Once joined, they rocked each other slowly, delighting in every moment of the experience, urging each other to completion… *****

When they were finished, they lay in a tangle of sweaty limbs and sheets, with Tina's head nested cozily in Newt's chest, while Newt gingerly cradled her pregnant belly. Though still easy to hide behind blouses, it was quite noticeable now, with nothing between them. 

With Tina comfortably and safely in his arms, Newt felt so serene and content, and began to drift off before suddenly jerking awake, remembering that he had to go back to his room, given how touchy Theseus was about everything… 

He gently kissed Tina's temple and rolled over to get out of bed, when Tina moaned, "please stay?" 

"Oh, I very much want to," Newt whispered into her ear, "but Theseus will murder me if I spend the night here. Nothing else needs to wait, but spending the night will have to wait for the wedding." Tina pouted, but understood. They'd manage for two more weeks. 

Newt tiptoed quietly into his shared room so as not to wake Theseus. But Theseus was awake. He quickly tucked something into his pocket and rubbed his eyes, which were red rimmed.

"Everyone well?" he inquired, a little too cheerfully. 

"We'll do," Newt replied, "are you alright?" 

Theseus was about to say yes, but realized his brother already knew the true answer. 

"I'm sorry," Newt said guiltily, "I shouldn't be getting married in front of you like this, you don't have to come if-" 

"Don't -" Theseus held up a hand to interrupt, "don't you dare feel guilty for finding happiness," he pleaded, "Leta would not want that for you, nor would I. She loved you as a brother, you know, no less than I do. Do not ever apologize for having good things happen in your life." 

Newt put a comforting arm around Theseus. "And by the same token, don't feel like you have to be happy about everything. Knowing now how it is to love someone as you loved Leta, I don't even know how you can get up in the morning." 

"If we're being honest," said Theseus with a watery smile, "I'm not entirely sure myself. But it gets a little easier each day. And wherever she is, I know she's with us, always." Then, he dug back into his pocket. Newt was expecting him to pull out a picture of Leta, but instead, he pulled out a simple silver band. 

"I want you to have this, Newt. For the wedding." 

"No, I couldn't possibly-that's the ring you were supposed to-" 

"And of what bloody use is it now?" Theseus retorted, "should it stay in my pocket for eternity? Let it go on a bride's finger, even if it's not my bride!" 

"Theseus, are you really sure?" 

"Take the damn ring, Newt. If not for Tina, do it for me. I want you and Tina to have it."

Newt didn't know what to say. He hugged Theseus tighter than he ever had. Theseus smiled genuinely and hugged his brother back. 

"If it means that much to you, fine," Newt agreed, "but please don't give it to me until the actual ceremony, else one of the Nifflers is likely to steal it!"

"Fine, then. And in the name of Merlin's saggy bollocks, please get the fucking mop on your head under control for your wedding," Theseus sighed as he flicked Newt's fringe out of the way. 

"Not a fucking chance," Newt smirked, "Tina likes it too much." 

"Spare me the details," Theseus groaned, "you're still a fucking twatwaffle, now go to sleep." 

"Goodnight to you too, Theseus."


	12. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last round of preparations, followed by... The Wedding!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, who's ready to see Newt and Tina get married today 😀😀😀

Over the next several days, the rest of the team mostly forgot about the excitement of the wedding. Everyone was focusing on their jobs during the day and relaxing on the beach at night. Newt and Tina were quite relieved that after the engagement party, the only person they really needed to dodge was Ogden, who kept pulling one or the other of them over for a private conference about wedding details.

One evening, as Yusuf and Nagini went for a walk along the water, Theseus, Tina, and Jacob were helping Newt in the case. After an enjoyable round of jokes at Ogden's expense, Theseus had one point of defense.

"He does have a point, though, you do still need to make some decisions, you know," he told the couple, "for example, Tina, who do you want giving you away?" 

Tina was awkwardly silent for a moment, and Theseus, thinking he'd upset her by reminding her of her long ago loss began to apologize, "forgive me, I didn't mean-" 

"It's-it isn't that," said Tina wistfully, "well, maybe a little. I miss them, of course, but they didn't even live to see me off to Ilvermorney, so I've never had a chance to picture them at my wedding. No, it's more, well, the Jewish stuff, really."

"I never pegged you as a religious type," Jacob said, surprised. 

"Well, I'm not. And my parents weren't so religious either," Tina answered, "but there were a few traditions we did keep. It would be nice if I could have a little of that at my wedding, even though Newt isn't Jewish."

"Of course!" Newt replied, "I want this to be happiest for you, teach me the traditions I need to know and I will do my best."

"The thing is, I don't know all of them," Tina sighed, "I only went to one wedding before they died, some distant cousin. I remember the chuppah, which is a canopy. I also remember that it isn't like in novels or the pictures where the father gives his daughter away. I remember the groom and the bride were both 'given' by their parents. Both parents together."

"That's a new idea to me, but it sounds lovely, truly," said Theseus. 

"I always imagined Queenie would be the one to walk me down, and whichever fella she was with, and that I'd do the same for her, with my fella," Tina said in a quavering voice. Everyone went quiet. Newt squeezed her hand comfortingly, and Jacob threw an arm around her shoulders, tearing up himself. 

"I know it won't be the same without your sister, but I'll walk you down, as your brother," he offered. 

"Oh Jacob, that would be wonderful! Thank you!" Tina exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

"And you say that in the Jewish tradition, the groom's parents give him to his bride?" Theseus asked, to make sure. 

Tina nodded. "Well, in that case, I suppose I can stand in for my mother and give Newt to you," he grinned, "and good luck with him, he's your problem now," everyone dissolved into laughter, except Newt, who good-naturedly harumphed as he crossed his arms in mock offense and retorted, "it takes one to know one, Thes!" 

"Sorry Newt," Tina kissed him between bouts of laughter, "but I'm with your brother on this one. You're definitely the bigger problem of the two!" 

"Ouch!" said Jacob, laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face, "but sorry, buddy, I'm with everyone else here!" he clapped Newt affectionately on the back. 

"Is there anything else we need to be aware of, or do we just let bloody Ogden run the show here?" Theseus asked. 

"Just leave the rest to Ogden, I think," Newt decided, as Tina nodded in agreement, "now let's go finish with the mooncalves over there." 

The rest of the time until the wedding passed uneventfully. Ogden was annoying. Newt had creature related work to do in the rainforest, while Tina and Kama had training. Theseus did a little training, but was mostly stuck with tedious administrative work. Jacob continued with Nagini's school lessons, since neither of them had anything else to do. Newt and Tina stole some time each evening to be alone, though no matter what they did, Newt was always sure to get back to Theseus by midnight, at which point they bickered, mostly affectionately, until they fell asleep. 

On the morning of the big day, things started out as usual. The wedding was not to be until sunset, until then, it was the regular schedule. The only difference was that Newt and Tina did not sit together at mealtimes. 

An hour before the wedding, Newt was in his room getting ready with Theseus. 

"Are you sure it isn't too much for you? I'm sorry Thes, it's you who should be getting married-" 

"Hush, Newt, we've been through this. You deserve to be happy. Please," he sighed. "Now, are you absolutely sure we can't do something about the hair?" Theseus asked for what seemed like the hundredth time. 

"I told you, Tina likes it," Newt shot back. 

Theseus rolled his eyes, "you two will be the death of me, I swear. Now, I would give you a brotherly talk and all, but you clearly know how to carry out your marital duties just fine." 

Newt tried to swat Theseus with a sock, but Theseus jumped out of the way in time. 

"In all seriousness," Theseus said, "I truly wish you only happiness. And to stay out of trouble, though Merlin knows, that's probably too much to ask." 

He grabbed Newt in a big hug, then said, "come now, it's time for me to give you away to your bride!"

**********

"Wow," Nagini sighed, as she helped Tina into her dress, "you're so beautiful! Are you alright? You're crying, Tina." 

"I'm sorry, Nagini," Tina raised her wand to dry her face and fix her makeup, "I just, I really miss my sister. I never imagined I'd get married without her…" 

"I'm sorry," Nagini squeezed Tina's shoulder. 

Tina placed a hand over Nagini's. "Thank you for being here to get me ready. I'm glad you're here," she said sincerely. The two women hugged each other tight. 

There was a knock at the door, and they found Yusuf and Jacob waiting for them, all smiles. 

"Wow, Tina," Yusuf complimented her, "you make a lovely bride. I figured you'd want a few minutes with Jacob." 

"Oh, thank you Yusuf!" Tina beamed, "I'll see you soon!" she winked at Nagini as she took Yusuf's hand, and they strode away. 

"Thank you for doing this for me, Jacob," Tina started tearing up again, "thank you for being my brother when-when…" 

"Shhh," Jacob consoled her, "Queenie's made some poor choices, but God, I'm willing to work through our differences whenever she's ready," he wiped his eyes for a moment before continuing, "and one thing I know, through it all, Tina, is how much your sister loves you. If she hears about, well, about everything, the weddin' and the baby, she's gonna be real sad she ain't here for all that. Best I can do I be there for ya when she can't." 

"Thank you, again," Tina whispered tearily, hugging Jacob. 

"Now, let's get you cleaned up, sweetheart," Jacob clapped her on the back, "because you've got a wonderful fella waiting to marry you!" Tina smiled through a few last tears, fixed her makeup again, and linked arms with Jacob, ready to marry Newt. 

All the ministry employees who were part of the Rio mission sat on the beach, looking out over the water as the sun dipped at their backs. A lopsided canopy fluttered in the breeze. Bob Ogden had done his best based on Tina's description, and waited alone underneath it. 

First, Newt was escorted to the canopy by his brother Theseus. When they arrived, Theseus grabbed his brother in a bear hug, and then stepped back. They looked back up the aisle to see Jacob bringing Tina. 

Her dress was simple white, unadorned, and calf length. It hung loosely around her thin frame, adeptly concealing her bump, which, being past the five month mark now, was becoming more and more prominent every day. The light material fluttered in the beachy breeze. As they arrived at the canopy, Jacob kissed Tina on the cheek and stepped back to stand with Theseus. 

The ceremony was perfect. Bob Ogden was normal, for once, and didn't ramble or gush, just performed the ceremony in good cheer. Theseus had indeed kept the ring safe from the Nifflers. His hand shook slightly as he handed Newt the ring that he should have been giving Leta at his own wedding, but his smile never wavered. He felt at peace as the ring slid onto Tina's finger. 

Ogden waved his wand, allowing the gold and silver threads to entwine themselves around the couple's arms, and then burst into a shower of sparks. "And now, you may kiss the bride!" he announced. 

Newt swept Tina into his arms, and tipped her back as he kissed her. The crowd whooped and cheered, and some even shot fireworks into the air with their wands. Then, hand in hand, the overjoyed couple walked back up the aisle, accepting the warm wishes and congratulations from everyone. 

One kind colleague, who had a photography hobby, offered to take some pictures for them, so they posed for a few good shots. Then, the revelry began. It wasn't all that different from all the other nights at the beach, except that, as the guests of honor, Newt and Tina couldn't sneak away. So they spent most of the night dancing and politely accepting congratulations. 

Theseus and Jacob both gave very embarrassing toasts, Jacob capping his with a rendition of the Erumpent Mating Dance, to the delight of all present. Then the music started up and everyone got up and tried to imitate the mating dance steps themselves. 

"You've started a trend, Newt," Theseus laughed, as they watched their colleagues making fools of themselves on the dance floor, "sorry, Tina, I do believe it's too late to reconsider." 

"I'm alright with the whole package," she smiled fondly at her new husband. 

"And I am ever so grateful for it," Newt replied, drawing her in for a kiss. 

The wind suddenly began to blow stronger, and the sky grew completely black, even though it was still twilight. The guests on the dance floor froze and looked around warily. An eerie call was heard in the distance. 

Newt and Tina held each other tight as they both whipped out their wands, realizing they were under attack at their own wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bahahaha! Can't make life too easy for these two... Sorry for the cliffhanger, come back tomorrow for the account of the wedding battle!
> 
> Also, quick note about Jewish stuff:
> 
> There is a lot to say about Jewish weddings, way more than is discussed here. If you're interested to learn more, let me know in the comments and I'll share a link. 
> 
> The two traditions featured here are the chuppah, or wedding canopy, beneath which the couple stand, representing the home they are building together. The other tradition is that of being escorted to the chuppah. Indeed, both the bride and groom are escorted by their respective parents. Some have the tradition that the two fathers escort the groom and the two mothers escort the bride. A few (though not many) have the tradition that the escorts must be a married couple, so if the parents are not married, a married sibling or aunt and uncle would escort instead. But the most common way is for parents to escort their respective children.


	13. The Wedding Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina are under attack at their own wedding, by Grindelwald and his followers!

Everything seemed to descend upon the party in slow motion. The aurors pulled out their wands and prepared for battle. The civilian employees screamed and tried to run or apparate away. 

Tina kissed Newt and then turned to face the battle, but Newt refused to let go. "No, Tina, I'm not leaving you. We stick together." She nodded, not bothering to argue. Newt placed his free arm around her waist, refusing to let go until it was time to move. 

"What's happening, Yusuf?" Nagini whispered as she clung to his arm, "is it him? He's come here?" 

Yusuf looked intently at Nagini, then kissed her. "I think so," he said, "please Nagini," he pleaded, get away from here!" 

She shook her head, "no, Yusuf, I'm not leaving you!" 

"Please!" he pleaded again, "if not for me, for Jacob. Get Jacob, and bring him to safety!" 

Nagini sighed and kissed Yusuf back, "be safe, please!" 

"I'll try my best, now go!" 

Nagini transformed, and slithered around the beach. People were now running every which way, spells flying all over the place… She even caught sight of the bride and groom fighting side by side… Finally, she found Jacob, hiding helplessly under a table. She wrapped around him, and dragged him away. Jacob squawked in surprise, but then calmed down when he realized he recognized the snake. 

Nagini dragged them off to the deserted lodging house and transformed back. 

"Thanks for getting me outta there," Jacob embraced Nagini, "what now?" They looked toward the beach, where there could see the flashing lights and hear the distant sounds of battle. 

"I don't know, you think this area will stay safe?" 

"I doubt it," Jacob shook his head, "and besides, we can't just sit here while our friends are in danger! Come on, I have an idea!" 

Jacob took Nagini by the hand and they ran to what was now to be just Theseus' room. He kicked down the door. 

"Newt's case! Let's go!" They both climbed down into the case. 

Back at the beach, the battle was intensifying. Yusuf and Ogden parried off curses from all directions while attempting to evacuate all the civilian members of the team. 

Meanwhile, Theseus had joined Newt and Tina. Side by side, the three fought off wave after wave of Gridelwald's followers. Then, they noticed the ocean suddenly became incredibly turbulent, more than was natural. The battle paused as the water pulled back a few dozen feet, and a vortex of seawater began to form. 

Then, a magnified voice spoke, one they knew all too well. "Terribly sorry to have broken up the party. And a wedding too, I'm told!" 

There, standing atop the swirling water vortex, was Grindelwald himself. Theseus instinctively stepped out in front of his brother and sister-in-law, shielding them. Then, Grindelwald sent the waves that had gathered behind him crashing down on all three. 

Newt reflexively grabbed Tina's wrist and managed to hold on, but Theseus was swept further down the beach. The water receded and Newt and Tina scrambled up, coughing and sputtering. They were sopping wet and shivering and Tina's dress, which had until now concealed her bump perfectly, now clung so tightly to her body that her pregnancy was emphasized. 

Further back on the beach, the assailants continued their offensive. Yusuf found himself trying to fend off three attackers at once, when a strong curse hit him. The three surrounded him as he lay badly injured on the sand, moving in for the kill, when a roar was heard overhead, and the next thing he knew, a giant, feline beast had crushed all three attackers. "Yusuf!" he heard the sweetest sound to his ears, "NO!" Nagini, slid off the Zowou and got to her knees beside him, "please be alright, please!" 

"Nagini," he husked out, "I told you to get away, to stay safe!" 

"I told you I wouldn't leave you! Besides, I am safe!" she gestured to the Zowou, "now come on, let's get you to safety!" She helped the wounded Yusuf onto the Zowou, and then they leapt away from the battle, toward a field hospital that had already been set up near headquarters. As the Zowou leapt off the beach, Yusuf caught a glimpse of Jacob, astride an enormous beast with a glowing, explosive horn, charging at attackers as they came… 

"So, Scamander," Grindelwald lowered his vortex so that he could speak directly to the couple before him, "is it really true? Mr. Scamander has married Miss Goldstein?" 

He turned towards Tina, and at that moment saw the shape of her body, outlined by her wet dress. "And got BUSY!!!" he cackled maniacally. Newt stepped out in front of Tina, ready to defend his wife and unborn child with his life. 

"Although it seems to be a bit out of order. For shame, Scamander," Grindelwald clucked his tongue, "what will your poor mother think of such a scandal?" He then began to taunt Tina, "I shall certainly share this happy, happy news with your sister. She loves you, you know. She wants you to come with me. Join me, if you want to keep your child safe…" 

"Never!" Tina shrieked, raising her wand directly at Grindelwald, as he laughed some more and began to raise his watery platform again. "Catch me if you can!" he taunted, and Tina jumped into the vortex after him. 

"Tina, No!" Newt screamed, as he dove after her, but was pulled back before he could get through. Theseus had straggled back to him, and pulled him back at the last second. 

"Theseus, what are you doing?" 

"Are you insane, Newt?!" 

"Yes! Yes I am!" Newt retorted. At that moment, he summoned a wave to himself, stood atop the crest, and with a tap of his wand to the water, sped out to the vortex that carried Tina and Grindelwald. Theseus created his own wave and sped after Newt. 

As they sped out to sea, they could see the flashes of light as Tina dueled Grindelwald. Suddenly, Grindelwald used his free hand to send a wall of water to submerge Tina. 

"Tina!" Newt yelled in terror. 

Grindelwald turned to Newt with a wicked grin, and promptly brought Tina back up for a moment, gasping for air, then plunged her down again. Theseus at this point had caught up, and immediately charged, only to end up submerged himself. Newt, panicking as he saw both his wife and his brother disappear beneath the surface, did the only thing he could think of: reached up his sleeve and pulled out the swooping evil, flinging it directly at Grindelwald. 

Grindelwald remembered how this creature had caused him problems before, and fear flashed across his face. In that moment, he lost his grip on the water, and Theseus and Tina were drawn back up, coughing, and gulping air as much as they could. The swooping evil flew around and around, Grindelwald following fearfully with his eyes, then came to a decision. 

"You haven't seen the last of me, Scamanders!" 

Then, he let out an amplified call, a signal to his followers that this battle was over, and, with one last wave of his wand as he twirled to disapparate, he whipped the water around into a fury. Newt holstered his wand and dove in just in time to grab his brother with one hand and his wife with the other. He did not allow himself to loosen his grip, even as all three were repeatedly submerged and whipped around in circles, before being violently deposited upon the shore. 

As they coughed and sputtered upon landing, they gripped each other tightly, helping each other up. 

"Everyone alright?" Newt gasped, as he began to shiver. 

"A bit dizzy, but I'll do," Theseus leaned against a rock panting and retching. 

"I'm fine," Tina coughed out, then leaned against Newt as she too began to retch. 

Suddenly, she slid to the sandy ground. "Wow, I'm dizzy," she exclaimed a little giddily. 

Newt dropped down beside her, and noticed, with horror, that her white dress was quickly being dyed red with blood. "Tina!" he cried out, desperately searching for the source of the bleeding. His heart sank further, as he saw the blood running down her thighs. The baby… 

He looked gravely at Theseus, who at this point had gained his bearings and come over to see if he could help.

"Quick, we need to get her to the hospital!" 

Theseus and Newt lifted Tina together and apparated back to headquarters, where they were quickly directed to the field hospital. 

People gasped as the bride was carried in, the blood shining starkly against the white of her dress. Triage shifted to aid Tina. 

"She's pregnant!" Newt pleaded with the healer in charge. 

The healer's eyes grew wide in astonishment, as she hadn't seen Tina since the epidemic. But one look at Tina's swollen abdomen, now glaringly visible and straining against the still-wet fabric of her dress, confirmed it. 

"How far along?" 

“Five months. She was already pregnant when she started here, though we didn't know it at the time…"

The healer nodded, taking it all in. "Thank you, Mr. Scamander, because you gave us the right information, we can properly see to the safety of your wife and child."

She turned back to the team and started barking out orders as they took Tina to a back room. At that moment, Theseus staggered up behind Newt, fighting off other healers trying to look him over. "I'm fine," he insisted, "leave me alone, let me get to my brother!" He placed an arm around Newt's shoulders. He didn't need to say anything, he just stood by his brother, comforting him in his most fearful moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, another cliffhanger! You'll have to come back tomorrow to see it resolved!
> 
> Also, sorry not sorry for my Incredibles reference. I thought of it a while back and shared it on Tumblr a couple of weeks ago, and I've just been waiting to use it in a story 😀


	14. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is over, but Tina is injured. Will she and her baby pull through?

It was a long and exhausting night. Chairs were brought for the Scamander Brothers. A very disheveled but uninjured Jacob came by to inform them that Yusuf was badly injured and Nagini was curled up by his side for the night. He also assured Newt that all his creatures were well. 

"Thank you, Jacob, for everything." A number of people had, by now, described to Newt how his two friends had bravely battled astride his Beasts. "You needn't have put yourselves in danger like that." 

"Not a chance," Jacob shook his head, "Yusuf would have died if we hadn't gotten back out there. Besides, Nagini is close with the Zowou, and me, well, you know how fond that erumpent is of me." Newt couldn't help but chuckle at that, until a healer popped out and beckoned him. 

Theseus and Jacob prodded him forward. "We'll be waiting for you right here," Theseus assured him, "we're not going anywhere."

Newt went off with the healer, both eager and terrified for an update. "How are they?" 

"The baby is remarkably fine, as far as we can tell." 

"And my wife?" 

The healer sighed, "she's still bleeding somewhat faster than we can replenish it. As she's only five months along…" 

"It's either save Tina, or they both die," Newt said quietly, as tears began to stream down his face. 

"Well, we're not quite there yet. We are still trying to stop the bleeding. If we can get it stopped, or significantly slowed, then they should both be alright. But if Tina continues to bleed at this rate, we'll have no choice but to deliver the baby."

"I understand," Newt said in a quavering voice, "whatever it takes to save Tina…" 

"But, I promise you, there truly is still hope for both, don't lose heart yet. Go get some rest." 

Newt nodded and staggered back to where Theseus and Jacob were waiting. He collapsed into tears as they both held him together, patting his back. 

"Tina? Is she-" 

"So far, they're both alive, but they're not sure, they might need to-" Newt became too overwhelmed to speak more. 

"But so far, there's still a chance for both?" Jacob questioned. Newt nodded. "So then we're here through the night with you, pal. We'll get through this."

The three men sat down, and Newt was trying to fight off the sleep that threatened to pull him under. "It's OK, Newt, rest a little. You're not helping anyone by trying to fight it," Theseus assured him. 

"Yeah," Jacob chimed in, "we promise we'll wake you if there's any news." With that, Newt promptly dozed off, resting his head on Theseus' shoulder. 

"Ya know, I saw you getting all tossed around by them waves. You should rest a bit too," Jacob told Theseus, "we can take turns, if you want."

"Thank you, Jacob," Theseus yawned, "please wake us both if anyone updates. 

Twice throughout the night, someone came out with the encouraging news that Tina's bleeding was slowing down, though unfortunately it still wasn't enough to declare the danger over yet. The sky was just beginning to lighten and Newt began to stir. 

"Here, have some tea," Theseus urged him, "and no, we haven't had an update since the last one." 

Newt sighed and began to sip the weak tea. Jacob was snoring lightly beside him. Suddenly, they heard footsteps down the hall. Theseus put a hand on Newt's shoulder and squeezed tightly. Newt debated with himself whether or not to look up. He decided to look. The healer walking towards him was smiling. A definite smile. This was good news. 

"The bleeding has slowed considerably and is tapering off. I can confidently declare that your child is safe and your wife is recovering. Would you like to go see her now? She's awake."

Newt and Theseus jumped up and shared a tight, tearful hug. They woke Jacob to share the good news, and he hugged them too. Then Newt followed the healer to see Tina. 

She was sitting up, eating breakfast heartily. She had some potions on her tray as well. She was also shockingly pale. Aside from her dark hair, Newt could barely distinguish her from the sheets. 

Newt scooped her up gingerly, not wanting to jostle her too much, and kissed her soundly. Then, he kissed her growing belly, whispering softly, "I'm here, little one, and I just want you to know how much I love you."

He then sat back up face to face with Tina. They nuzzled noses for a moment, then Tina said, "I love you so much, Newt, but I'm ravenous."

"Oh, of course, I'm so sorry," Newt sat back, "so stupid of me, please, eat, you must keep up your strength…" 

"Newt, honey," Tina assured him, "we're fine, you see we're gonna be alright, no need to fret."

"I must fret now all the more, I'm afraid," said Newt quietly, gently kissing Tina's forehead as she dug into her meal, "I almost lost you and our child. Forget my damned philosophy, I believe I'm doomed to suffer twice for the rest of my life."

Tina was still eating too quickly to respond, so Newt just silently caressed her hair until she was done. 

"Man," Tina groaned, as she finished her meal and rested her head on Newt's shoulder, "I just spent five months on the most boring and pointless mission of my life, only for Grindelwald to show up at my own wedding. Just our luck, huh?" 

Newt huffed in agreement, "it does seem we are not destined for the quiet life, are we? Well, at least I get to share the excitement with you." Newt then leaned in for a kiss, but Tina suddenly pulled back. 

"What is it?" Newt asked in alarm, "are you alright? Shall I fetch someone?" 

"No, nothing's wrong, " Tina whispered, guiding Newt's hands to her bump, "nothing at all. I think I just felt the baby move…" 

Newt's eyes grew wide, holding his hands there, gently cradling the bump and waiting for confirmation. Tina continued to tear up. "I felt it again, I think…" 

Newt didn't feel anything, but he believed her. "I think it's still too early for me to feel it, but you have no idea how happy I am right now." He dove in for another kiss, which Tina enthusiastically returned, as Newt continued to tenderly stroke the bump that contained their child. 

"What about the others?" Tina inquired with concern, after a few minutes. 

"Well, first and foremost, nobody died, miraculously. As for our little group, my brother is mostly fine," Newt started, "rather battered and bruised, and a bit ill from his near drowning, but other than that, none the worse for the wear. Jacob and Nagini are completely fine. They did brilliantly, you know, coming back to the fight with the aid of the creatures. Jacob charged astride the erumpent-"

"No way!" Tina interjected. 

"So I'm told," Newt shrugged, "and Nagini rode the Zowou. She saved Yusuf's life that way."

"Oh dear," said Tina, "Yusuf is hurt then?" 

"Quite seriously, I was told," said Newt sadly, "though I don't know more. I do know Nagini has stayed by his side."

"We have to go see him," Tina tried to get out of bed, but Newt blocked her, "you, my dearest, are staying here until a qualified healer says otherwise."

Tina pouted, but Newt shook his head. "I will look in on him later," he promised, "but I know he's in good hands, and Nagini is with him so he's not alone."

Tina sighed, but accepted. Soon there was a light knock on the door, and there was Theseus. Tina waved him over, and he kissed her on the cheek. 

"Well, that was a wedding for the ages… So glad to see you looking well." 

"And I sure am glad to see you on two feet after all that," Tina replied. 

"Ah, what's a dark wizard after the way you and I first met," Theseus chuckled. 

"You oughtta hear about how I met Newt," Tina grinned wickedly. 

"Oh no, Tina, I don't think he wants to know that," Newt groaned. 

"I arrested him!" Tina broke down laughing. 

"No… You were the one who initially arrested him in New York?! Well done, Tina, I suppose I really have left my brother in the most capable hands!" 

Even Newt couldn't help laughing at that. 

Then, Theseus got serious. "I did come to see how you were doing, and I really am glad you're both doing well. I'm also happy to report that Yusuf is on the mend, though he has a very long recovery ahead of him. There are, however, a few matters of importance to discuss."

Newt and Tina listened intently as Theseus cleared his throat. 

"Regarding the first matter, there isn't really anything to be done," he began, "it's just, Tina, your pregnancy is now public knowledge. Everyone here knows, and it's sure to make the tabloids back in England over the next few days as they report on the recent attack. I just thought you ought to be aware of that." 

Newt and Tina shared a look, then both sighed in resignation. As Theseus had said, it wasn't something they could do anything about. The secret was out and all they could do at this point would be to grin and bear the whispers and giggles. 

"Right. Now the second matter is that of your return to England." 

Newt and Tina gripped hands tightly as Newt looked up hopefully at his brother, "you mean, we can go back now?" 

Thesues nodded, but was not smiling. "Yes, you will both be going back, as soon as Tina is healthy enough to travel. However, there are still a few, erm, complications to handle. Travers will be in later to discuss it," Theseus grimaced with distaste. 

"Travers? He's here? Now?" Newt sputtered incredulously. 

"He got in a couple of hours ago, as soon as word got back to the ministry about the attack," Theseus sighed, "and he'll be interviewing you both this evening." 

"Interviewing?" Tina gasped nervously. After her last "interview" with ministry officials, she was not terribly keen for another one. 

"Nothing to be alarmed about," Theseus hurriedly assured her, "you are definitely going back to England. It's the question of your future employment that's to be decided," he shook his head in disgust, "like I said, there are complications in the matter. But I will be here, like I was last time. I will not allow Travers to abuse his authority in any way, that is a promise." He scooped up both his brother and sister-in-law in a classic Theseus hug, "I promise," he repeated.

At that moment, a healer came in, so Theseus excused himself. "Alright, Mrs. Scamander, it's time to discuss your treatment plan and recovery."

Newt and Tina both stiffened to attention, keeping their hands tightly entwined. Newt rubbed soothing circles into the back of Tina's hand with his thumb as the healer spoke. 

"Your bleeding is tapering off," the healer began, "and I expect that by tomorrow, you won't need the replenishing potion anymore. However, after what happened, there is no way I can clear you for any sort of active duty until after you give birth."

Tina nodded. She hadn't expected anything different, and understood that it was the right thing to do. She knew she had been likely to be removed from active duty as soon as the pregnancy was known even if she hadn't nearly lost it; all the more so, given the present situation. She looked over at Newt and saw the relief etched on his face. She then turned back to the healer, who continued. 

"It's really all good news from here. The bleeding was brought on by external force, not by an internal problem. So while you will need to take it easy going forward, I will not put you on total bed rest for the entire duration. I recommend total bed rest only for the next two weeks, and then, assuming you experience no further bleeding, modified bed rest for the duration of the pregnancy."

"What's the difference between those two?" Newt immediately asked. 

"An excellent question, Mr. Scamander," the healer smiled indulgently at him, "total bed rest means Tina is to stay in bed except for using the bathroom. No sexual activity either," she stared pointedly at both of them, "so sorry to delay your wedding night. Although you don't seem to have cared to wait anyhow," she huffed in disapproval, "In any case, once Mrs. Scamander can safely be approved for modified bed rest, she may leave the bed, and do light activity as necessary. You will be able to resume relations, though gently. And Tina should not be doing any lifting, running, or domestic chores."

Newt and Tina both nodded, though refused to look at the healer after her judgment on their premarital activities. 

"Oh, and one more thing. I have submitted a request for Mrs. Scamander to go back to England, where she can be in a more comfortable environment and have access to St. Mungos, which is better equipped than we are here. Only muggle transport is safe for her at this time, there can be no apparating, floo, or portkeys until after the baby is born, so you'll need to travel by ship."

Newt and Tina looked at each other excitedly and shared a quick, enthusiastic kiss. They were going back home! Even if it had to be by ship, the important thing was that they were going. 

"Any further questions?" the healer interrupted. 

"No, thank you," Newt answered. The healer then shuffled out of the room, and Newt and Tina excitedly embraced again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, see? Everyone's gonna be alright, though I know you're all worried about Travers.
> 
> Quick note about the bed rest: normally, after a big bleed like that, it would be total bed rest for the entire rest of the pregnancy (Btdt, got the t shirt, though obviously not because of Grindelwald, and it totally sucked). I came up with a reason not to do that because I'm selfish and wanted more Newtina sex 😏😏😏


	15. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina face yet another interview with a hostile ministry official...

The positive atmosphere that followed the conversation with the healer was replaced with apprehension as the time for their meeting with Travers approached. Theseus came back to eat dinner with them and prepare for the meeting. 

"Now, as I said before, Tina's future employment is the only issue here," he assured them, "you're now a subject of British ministry, Tina, so you have the right to return to England with your British husband and stay there. That is not under dispute."

Newt still slid his arm protectively around Tina. He'd never liked Travers much, and knew the meeting was likely to be upsetting. That was the last thing Tina needed in her current condition, but apparently there was no postponing this meeting. 

Sure enough, there was a sharp knock at the door just then. "Come in," Theseus called, then, as he turned back to his brother and sister-in-law, he quickly mouthed "be brave!" 

Travers strode in and stood facing the couple directly. Tina was in bed, propped up with pillows, and Newt sat in a chair beside her, arm around her waist as far as it could reach. Theseus stood behind Newt, frowning. 

Travers started out pleasantly enough. "Congratulations on your nuptials, Mr. and Mrs. Scamander," he said in all politeness, "I'm so very sorry to hear the festivities were so cruelly interrupted. And I'm glad to hear that you are recovering well, Mrs. Scamander." 

Tina nodded but did not reply. She was waiting for what else Travers had to say. 

"I must also commend you for your bravery and heroism," he continued, "I am told you followed Grindelwald, at the risk of your life, out to open sea and dueled him directly, nearly costing your own life. Though he got away, you have more than proven your loyalty to our side in this fight, and for that I thank you. And thank you to the brothers Scamander, who fought bravely beside you."

Newt and Tina exchanged a hopeful look. So far, this was going a lot better than expected. 

"However," Travers' sharp tone brought them both back to reality, "there are a number of concerns we have about some personal matters that cast aspersions on your character." 

Newt was not about to let his wife be spoken to in such a manner and angrily leapt out of his seat. Theseus promptly pushed him back down and squeezed his arm warningly, before speaking up. 

"You've already spoken of the bravery she has displayed on our behalf," Theseus replied pointedly, "and I have reviewed her work here over these last months and she has performed all of her assigned duties perfectly."

"Yes, Theseus, that is true, but she has not been fully transparent regarding the nature of her relationship with your brother," Travers exclaimed, then turned to Newt, "actually, the both of you have failed to be transparent. I want the full story, and I want it now!" 

"I will admit," Newt began nervously, "that we began writing to each other regularly over a year ago, after I left New York. But we did not have an official understanding until after the rally in Paris."

"And yet, Miss Gold-I mean, Mrs. Scamander was sent here to Rio not three days later, and somehow, she was already carrying your child!" Travers barked, "now how does that figure into your timeline? Do you mean to tell me that you came to an understanding and then engaged in, well, you know what, on the very same day?"

"That's a rather personal line of inquiry," Newt retorted, "of what possible interest to the ministry-" 

"Answer me, Scamander," Travers growled menacingly. 

"Absolutely not!" Theseus exclaimed as he stepped between Newt and Travers, "you know the law as well as I do, he is not required to provide answers to such personal questions. Stick to what is of relevance in the matter, or I will end this interview!" 

Travers took a step back and tried again. "I apologize for the inappropriate intrusion, but I do need to know, how long have you been planning to-" 

"I haven't been planning anything!" Newt exclaimed, "I mean, I was planning to court Tina because I did fall for her back in New York, quite unexpectedly, I didn't go to America looking to find myself a wife! And once we did meet, I intended to court her properly!" 

"And then you just happened to get swept away in a moment of passion and got her with child right before-" 

"Travers!" Theseus warned, and Travers went silent again, before turning to Tina.

"Alright, staying within the limits of acceptable inquiry, when did you learn of you condition?" 

"About two months after I arrived here," Tina muttered quietly, staring at the sheets. 

"And you informed no one? Did you not get looked over by a healer?" 

"I-I didn't want to let it interfere with my mission, I knew I could discharge my duties just fine, and I thought it would be a distraction to tell." 

"Or did you know it would make you appear to be a social climbing-" 

"Well, look at the absolute dragonshit questions you're trying to get away with asking!" Theseus interjected, "she was quite right to think sharing her condition would cause exactly what you're doing!" 

Travers shook his head, but did not push back. "Well, here's where we stand," he continued calmly, "you are married to a British wizard, and are therefore a British witch, with all the rights thereof. And of course, the child will be born a subject of Britain's magical community. You will return to England, along with your husband," he shook his head condescendingly at Newt before continuing, "as soon as you are well enough to travel. That is the best course for the health and safety of both yourself and your child, and we of course take the safety of all our citizens seriously. I was told that only muggle transport will be safe for you, so the ministry will book passage on a muggle ship for you."

Newt and Tina squeezed hands in relief upon hearing confirmation that they were going back to England. However, Travers was not finished. 

"But to be employed by the ministry, you'll need to pass a character reference," Travers continued, "and frankly, given how you've engaged in licentious behavior-" 

Neither Newt nor Theseus were going to allow that to slide. They both jumped up angrily, exclaiming at the same time. 

"That is absolutely irrelevant to the-" 

"I'll not allow you to speak of my wife-" 

"The final decision is not up to me," Travers interrupted, holding up his hands to quiet the two angry brothers, "I am but one member of the character reference panel, and as she's not in any condition to work as an auror for the next several months, there is no point in discussing further right now. This meeting is over. We'll see you back in England." And with that, he strode pompously from the room. 

With the meeting over, Theseus decided to bid them a good evening. "Well, that was slightly better than expected," he sighed, "we are finally getting you back to England, and as to the other matter, we have months to work it out. Tina, I will have you on my team, whether they like it or not." 

The healer allowed Newt to expand Tina's bed to accommodate him for the night, only after reminding them of the restrictions on activity she had explained earlier. He curled up in bed next to Tina, draping his arm protectively around her pregnant belly. They were both asleep within minutes. 

The next morning, Theseus was back to sit with them for the day. Tina and the baby were both declared perfectly fit, and at this point were merely staying for the two weeks of total bed rest prescribed the previous day. 

There was a knock at the door, and Newt and Tina looked at each other apprehensively, but Theseus was smiling. Sure enough, there were Jacob, Nagini, and Yusuf. Nagini was pushing Yusuf in a wheelchair, and his head was bandaged, but he was awake and seemed to be in good spirits. 

After a round of hugs and kisses and general well wishes, Yusuf shared some news. 

"They're allowing me to go back, and said Nagini may stay with me," they smiled shyly at each other. 

"So, you guys are going back to France?" Tina asked. 

"No, too many bad memories for both of us," Nagini explained, "and because of Yusuf's heroism the other night, they said he may reside in England. We'll be going together by portkey in a few days, as soon as he's well enough to withstand the ride."

"I will continue to see healers at St. Mungos, to help me walk again," Yusuf gestured down to his legs, "they said it will take time, but I should be able to, eventually."

"Well, I'm glad to hear you're on the mend, Yusuf," Newt patted him on the shoulder, "and I'm extremely glad you'll still be nearby." 

"Well, you'll get there a bit ahead of us," Tina grinned, "but yeah, I'm glad too that we all can stay together."

"Speaking of that," Theseus piped up, "would you mind if Jacob and I joined you on the ship? As a muggle, it's the safer way for Jacob, and as for me, well, Newt can tell you, I don't do so well with portkeys..."

"We'll be glad of the company," Tina smiled. 

"Don't worry," Jacob smiled teasingly, "the newlyweds still get their own room."

"Jacob!" Newt and Tina admonished, as everyone laughed. 

Closer to lunchtime, Nagini wheeled Yusuf back to his room for some rest, and eventually, Theseus and Jacob left too, to give Tina a chance to rest a bit as well. 

Over the next several days, mornings were spent with the whole group together. At the end of the first week, they held a goodbye party for Yusuf and Nagini. Yusuf had been discharged and they were taking the portkey that afternoon. It was bittersweet, because although they all knew they'd be together again soon enough, it was going to take about six weeks until the ship travelers made it back. 

A week later, came Tina's discharge. It was still going to be another week before they boarded the ship for home. The healer had reminded them that while Tina was now on modified bed rest, she still had to take it easy. Newt was insistent that he do all the packing and errands for their trip home. However, there was plenty of time to take leisurely walks with Tina, who was particularly eager after two weeks confined to bed. 

"I wanna walk a little before we go back to our room," Tina insisted as soon as she was released, "just… Not the beach. I don't think I wanna be near any beaches for awhile."

"Whatever pleases you, my dear," Newt smiled as they left the hospital arm in arm. 

All along their walk, they met colleagues, wishing them well, but also whispering as soon as they turned away. Theseus had warned them, of course, but it was jarring all the same. 

"This is why I prefer creatures to humans," Newt grumbled, "nobody bloody cares how or when creatures conceive their offspring. Do people honestly have nothing better to do?" 

"They can't remember this forever," Tina insisted, "eventually there will be something else to gossip about, and besides, it's not like so many people are gonna remember both our anniversary and our child's birthday…" 

"I suppose you're right," Newt smiled, kissing his wife's cheek softly. 

After a light lunch, they made their way back to Tina's room, which, now that they were married, was Newt's room too. They flopped down together on the bed, laughing and kissing, and just generally enjoying each other's company. 

Eventually, the kissing began to get heated, and was leading toward a now familiar place. 

"Are you feeling well enough for…?" Newt asked, gingerly placing a hand on Tina's bump. 

"Yes," Tina breathed , "the last two weeks not being allowed have been driving me crazy," she pouted. 

"Well, then," Newt smirked, "I suppose it's time I gave you a proper wedding night."

"C'mere, you, Mr. Scamander," Tina demanded, pulling Newt down onto the bed by the collar, kissing him furiously as she charmed their clothes into undoing themselves before dropping her wand on the floor. Newt was only too happy to oblige… 

When they were finished, the couple spooned, with Newt lazily draping his arm around Tina's midsection. He'd come to really love touching and cradling the bump, especially since Tina could regularly feel movement now, and he was hoping to catch some kicks himself one of these days. 

"Newt?" Tina asked tentatively. 

"Hmmm?" he hummed, as he kissed the mole on the back of her neck. 

"Do you ever--do you worry at all about what it's gonna be like?"

"Of course, it is a rather daunting-" 

"But I mean really worry," Tina sighed, "I feel terrible thinking this after-after what just happened, how we almost lost the baby, and I feel like I need to be happy and grateful all the time now, but I'm still absolutely terrified!" 

"Nothing wrong with that," Newt held her tight, "I'm scared too. It's definitely not the way we were expecting things to happen-" 

"Not just that though," Tina's voice started to quiver, and her eyes teared up "I just know I'm going to be the worst the mother, I can't do this Newt!" 

"Tina, you're going to be a wonderful mother, I just know it!" Newt hugged her tight and kissed her cheek softly, "I know it's scary, but you'll learn. As will I…" 

"I barely even remember my own mother," Tina was crying freely now, "I miss both my parents so much right now, and my sister… I'm starting a family without any of my family…" she turned to face Newt and continued to cry into his shoulder. 

Newt held her tight and stroked her hair and her back to soothe her. "I promised you before, and I meant it, I am your family Tina. I know I can never replace those you've lost, but I will never let you be alone. I am yours. It will be alright. We're in this together." 

He kissed her tears gently, and then her lips. Tina kissed him back and sighed into his embrace." I love you so much Newt…"

"And I, you," he whispered, "you are my everything, Tina." They held each other tight and soon dropped off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that I don't use electronic devices from Friday night to Saturday night. I will post tomorrow, but not until nighttime.
> 
> Tomorrow, you will be hearing from Newt and Theseus' mother, I know you're all very excited for that :-)


	16. Heading Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina finally board the ship bound for England, along with Jacob and Theseus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I had the best time writing it. Mostly fluff and humor with a touch of bittersweet. Plus, you get to hear from Newt and Theseus' mom!

The big day finally arrived. It was time to board the ship bound for England. Newt, Tina, Jacob, and Theseus stood by the railing watching the coast of Brazil recede into the distance. 

"Finally, heading home at last," Theseus breathed out in relief. 

Newt, whose arm was around Tina's waist, held her a little tighter, understanding that it wasn't quite home for Tina. "To our new lives," he assured her. 

"I'm glad Brazil is over and done with, and I'm glad to go back to… Well, to build a home. OUR home," she smiled up at him. 

The ship was a pleasant change of scenery for all. Jacob gained his sea legs after a few days and was back to his usual cheery self. Theseus swore several times a day that he was never touching a portkey again, even though muggle transport was a lot slower. 

Newt and Tina enjoyed the anonymity. No one on the ship knew who they were, so they didn't face any whispers or gossip. Old ladies smiled at them and wished them well on their impending joy, without the faintest notion that the beaming young couple had been expectant for longer than they'd been married. 

At night, after dinner with Jacob and Theseus, Newt and Tina would walk out on the deck, enjoying the crisp sea air and picking out the constellations on clear nights, as Newt twirled Tina around joyfully, scooping her up for a kiss at the end. 

"It's such a nice change to be able to really see the stars," Tina remarked one night, "I haven't really spent much time in places where you can see them, not since school, anyway." 

"Sadly, you don't see much of them in London either," Newt told her, "but I got to see a good deal while traveling for my book. You know, the constellations are completely different below the equator. Not sure how good of a look you got in Brazil."

"I did notice," Tina said eagerly, "it was pretty neat. But we were too close to the city, so we didn't get this kind of view." 

"What would you think of naming the baby after a constellation?" Newt turned to her and placed a gentle hand on her belly, smiling shyly as he did, "it's a popular convention among British wizards, you know."

Tina smiled back and placed her hands over his. "I dunno, I was thinking of naming after my mother if it's a girl, or my father if it's a boy. If you're OK with that, of course. Obviously we need to decide together."

"Anything you want, love," Newt kissed her softly, "if that's what you want to do-" 

"No really, Newt, I don't just want you to go along with what I want," Tina insisted, "I was just sharing my thoughts. We should still talk about it together."

"You're right, my dear," Newt gave her bump an affectionate pat, then brought his hand up to cup her cheek, "but, we've plenty of time. No need to decide right now." 

Tina smiled sweetly back at him and ran her hand through his bangs. "No, we don't need to decide now. But I must say, it sure is fun to talk about!"

They held each other close and shared a delightful kiss, and then Tina began to shiver. They were already back in the northern hemisphere and it was only March, so it was rather cold. The couple made their way back to the room and quickly got to work on warming each other up…

When they were finished, Newt lazily traced circles into Tina's back with one hand, while cupping her belly with the other. She was more than six months along now, and seemed to grow more every day, and he was eagerly hoping to catch some movement soon. 

Suddenly, he felt a small flutter, as though something was swimming beneath his hand. He froze. "Tina, love? Was that…" 

Tina smiled radiantly. "It was. Did you feel it this time?" 

"I did," Newt whispered, blue-green eyes wide and shining with tears, "Merlin's beard, that's our-our child Tina!" 

"Yes, it is," she breathed into his lips as he brought them in to cover hers. 

*************  
Newlywed though they were, the happy couple still made sure to spend plenty of time with Theseus and Jacob. Jacob was particularly tickled by Wizarding games, such as chess (he adored the moving pieces), gobstones (he found the squirting part highly amusing), and exploding snap (his favorite). They made sure to always play a few rounds after dinner in Jacob and Theseus' stateroom before Newt and Tina went for their nightly walk. 

One such evening, the room was feeling a bit stuffy, so Newt had opened the window for a little breeze. They were all sitting around, laughing and joking while playing a round of exploding snap when an owl suddenly swooped in, dropped a thick red envelope on Theseus' lap, and swooped out. 

Newt and Theseus looked at the letter, and then at each other, and simultaneously yelped, "Oh fuck, it's Mum!" 

Jacob tried to ask Tina what the matter was, but she too was staring wide-eyed at the letter, as though expecting it to explode. Theseus then tossed the letter to Newt, who promptly tossed it back. 

Jacob began to get a little nervous when he saw the letter begin to smoke as the brothers continued their very intense game of hot potato, neither one willing to be the one to open the letter. Tina started to scream at both of them, "somebody open it! You know it only gets worse if you don't!" 

As the corners of the letter began to smolder, Tina turned to Jacob, "cover your ears, now! Trust me on this!" then swooped over the sparring brothers and shrieked, "stop it you guys, just gimme the damn letter!" She caught the letter in midair as it was making its way back from Theseus to Newt and desperately ripped it open, only to chuck it on the floor so that she could cover her own ears. 

Newt and Theseus dove under Theseus' bed together, cowering with their hands over their ears a split second before the explosion. Well, Jacob was sure it was an explosion, until he realized he was listening to an extremely amplified female voice he didn't recognize. 

NEWTON ARTEMIS FIDO SCAMANDER! the voice boomed throughout the cabin, HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE? YOUR FATHER AND I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT! HE WOULD BE TURNING IN HIS GRAVE NOW! YOU HAVE BROUGHT SCANDAL AND SHAME UPON OUR FAMILY AND SULLIED OUR GOOD NAME! ALL BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T CONTROL YOURSELF AND JUST HAD TO BED SOME AMERICAN HUSSY OF NO RANK AND NO FORTUNE! 

AS FOR YOU, THESEUS, DON'T THINK YOU'RE OUT OF TROUBLE! YOU KNOW HOW RECKLESS YOUR BROTHER IS, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO LOOK AFTER HIM! AND YOU TOLD ME HALF TRUTHS AND LIES OF OMISSION IN YOUR LETTER! LEFT ME TO FIND OUT FROM THE TABLOIDS THAT THIS AMERICAN HUSSY IS CARRYING YOUR BROTHER'S CHILD, CONCEIVED OUT OF WEDLOCK! THE GOOD SCAMANDER NAME HAS BEEN SULLIED BY YOUR BROTHER WHO YOU HAVE FAILED TO PROPERLY GUIDE! SHAME ON YOU, THESEUS! SHAME ON YOU NEWTON! SHAME, SHAME, SHAME… 

The word shame continued to echo as the letter burst into flame. Newt and Theseus only crawled out from their refuge under the bed when they were sure the letter was fully destroyed. They looked at each other silently and shook their heads. 

Tina picked it up with a look of disgust and tossed it out the still-open window. "So, that's your mom, huh?" Both brothers nodded, staring shamefacedly at the floor. "Sounds like a charming woman." 

Jacob now got up from his corner, laughing hysterically. "Seriously, guys? The looks on your faces, cowering under the bed like naughty little boys while you twos got chewed out by your ma? Priceless!" 

Newt and Theseus had to admit, now that the worst was over, that it was kind of funny. And Tina had to agree--her husband and brother in law did look pretty ridiculous. "Look at you," she teased, "grown wizards, who have faced Grindelwald himself, so afraid of their ma!" All four dissolved into laughter so hard that their sides ached. 

Finally, Tina caught her breath, and said, "I think we might have to do some obliviating, though. How much of the boat do you think heard that?"

"Fuck, that's gonna be a job," Theseus groaned, then started laughing again, "well, come on, let's go take care of it then." And they all left the room still giggling. 

As Jacob followed them out the door, he had one last question. 

"Newt?" 

"Yes?" 

"Fido? Are you kiddin'?" 

Newt grinned sheepishly, and everyone broke into hearty laughter once more. 

************

It was a tiring job obliviating the entire floor, so after it was all done, Newt and Tina skipped their walk for the evening and just went back to their room. 

"You don't talk much about your family," Tina mentioned as they cuddled in their regular spooning position, "and Theseus is the only one I know."

"Well, it's just us and our mum now, and it's, well, it's complicated."

"You said that about Theseus, but you guys seem alright," Tina replied. 

"We have been trying harder in recent years, and especially after Paris…" they both sighed, still remembering all the pain and loss from less than seven months earlier. 

"So, is your mom always that, well…" Tina trailed off. 

"Her bark is much worse than her bite, I assure you," said Newt as he placed a kiss on her forehead, "and once she gets to know you, she will come to love you as a daughter. Though I must warn you, she's not the type to show it. She is very, well… critical. But her family is everything to her, she is intensely loyal and will defend her family to the death. She was, after all, in Hufflepuff house, just like Theseus and I. She'll come around, for certain."

"We're gonna have to go visit when we get back, I imagine," Tina looked at Newt nervously at the prospect of meeting the woman behind the howler. 

"Not until you've had a chance to rest up from the journey, love," Newt kissed her again, "and I will stand by you no matter what. I won't let her be too harsh with you, and we won't stay too long if it's too much."

"What about your dad?" Tina asked, "I mean, understand if you don't want to talk about it, I remember you once said he passed a while back."

Newt took a deep breath, unsure of how to continue. "No, I should tell you. You're my wife. And you've told me about your parents and what you went through when you lost them. My father died shortly before the start of the Great War…" he trailed off to gain his composure. Tina held him tight, sensing that it was painful for him to talk about. 

"See, in Europe, things are a bit different than they are in America," he began, "European heads of state are aware of their magical counterparts. So when Europe was heading toward a serious conflict, a delegation of Wizarding officials was put together, to speak to some of the European leaders. It was just a few months after my, um, after my expulsion." 

Newt paused for a moment. That was another sore topic for him. "I was already of age, you see, so I was allowed to keep my wand. But of course, not having a Hogwarts diploma was still a great shame to my parents, and they were worried about my future. I was quite sullen and we argued a lot in the aftermath. The day my father left for the delegation, we'd had another argument and I didn't want to say goodbye. Dad just sighed. He told me he loved me, and we'd talk more when he got back. And I-I just turned around and went upstairs to my room without a word."

Newt was beginning to tear up, and Tina stroked his cheek, patiently allowing him space to continue. 

"I didn't really hate him, you know," Newt choked up, "I was 17 and surly, and anyway, he was just going to a meeting for a few days, he said we'd talk when he got back. We were going to talk about it when he got back…" 

"And he never came back," said Tina quietly, as Newt's tears wet her hair. She tenderly stroked his cheek as he cried for a few more moments. Then he cleared his throat. 

"The delegation was attacked enroute to the meeting. My father and the others were posthumously awarded Orders of Merlin, First Class. Three days later was the assassination of the muggle Archduke and his wife, and, well, you know the rest," he sighed, hugging Tina tightly. 

"Oh Newt," she kissed him lightly, "I am so sorry. Please, let me help you, honey. It's time to let go of the guilt…" 

Newt gave her a watery smile, "I don't know that I ever really can. But I'll let you try. Under one condition." 

"What's that?" 

"That you allow me to help you let go of the guilt you have about Queenie." 

"That's gonna be a tough one. I guess this guilt thing is another thing we're gonna have to work on together," Tina shrugged. 

"Well, we have all the time in the world, seeing as we're together for life," Newt sighed happily, hugging Tina close and cradling their unborn child between them, as they continued to traverse the sea home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say you'd HEAR from the elder Mrs. Scamander, and I meant it :-) But yes, we'll meet her in person too, don't worry :-)


	17. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina have finally returned home! With just two months to go, they get to work on preparing to welcome their baby. Smooth sailing from here, right?

It had been over a month at sea when, finally, the port of Liverpool was in sight. 

"Oh, right, Tina," Theseus handed her something, "here's your new ministry issued passport. Just tap it with your wand to change to the muggle version when entering a muggle port, as we are doing now."

"Thanks," Tina took the passport and looked at it. So this was it. England was her home now. She couldn't ask for better, especially with Newt by her side, but it was still bittersweet. She didn't know when she'd ever see New York again, and, regardless of her differences with MACUSA, she always would be an American witch.

Newt seemed to sense her apprehension. Rather than try to talk her out of it, he simply slipped his arm around her waist, drew her close, and softly kissed her temple. Words didn't need to be said. Affection was enough. 

After they came through muggle customs, it was time for Theseus and Jacob to part ways with Newt and Tina. Theseus was going to apparate with Jacob back to London, along with everybody's luggage. Since Tina was not cleared for apparition, Newt was going to accompany her on the train. 

"See you in a few hours!" Theseus waved, "safe travels!" And he and Jacob disappeared with a crack. 

After a long and bumpy train ride, Newt and Tina still had to walk a bit to get to what was now their shared flat. Newt wanted to order a cab, but his seven months pregnant wife grumpily insisted that she was stiff and wanted to walk, so he obliged. 

As they rounded the corner onto Newt's--well, now also Tina's- street, they noticed a small crowd gathered in front. 

"Someone get together a welcoming committee or something?" Tina smirked. 

But Newt was not at all amused. "No, love, it's a gathering of-" 

Poof! Flash! 

And the weary couple found themselves barraged with quills and cameras and a gaggle of voices peppering the hapless pair with all manner of intensely personal questions. 

"Stay with me Tina, I think we're just going to have to push our way through to the door," Newt muttered under his breath, linking arms with Tina, "do not say a word, anything you say, well, who knows how they'll write it…" 

Tina nodded, and they began to jostle and push their way through the group of journalists to their door. Newt touched the door first, wrenching it open, as he and Tina tumbled inside together. Then they both shoved the door shut in the faces of the crowd and pulled out their wands simultaneously to magically seal it. 

"Back to real life then, ah?" Tina giggled as they leaned against the door panting. 

"Price of fame, my dear," Newt pecked her on the lips, "now, let's get your feet up."

"What about going down to the basement to see everyone I've been missing?" 

Newt frowned, "you're supposed to take it easy, love, and we've just been traveling all day and-" 

"I promise, Newt, I won't do anything I'm not supposed to," Tina rolled her eyes, "I'll even just sit and watch you do everything. I just really want to see the creatures downstairs."

"Oh, all right, I suppose the creatures do need to get acquainted with their new mummy," Newt held her tight, "just promise me you really will sit and rest."

They made their way downstairs, and heard someone moving things around. "Oh, I guess your assistant is still here, what's her name again?" 

"Right, Bunty! You never met her. Well, I guess you'll be meeting her now. Bunty!" Newt called down, "I'm back, could you please pull up a chair, I have my wife with me and-" 

Bunty came bounding up the stairs, "oh hello Newt, glad to see you back! And, this is?" 

She turned toward the heavily pregnant woman standing next to Newt, her smile faltering a bit as she realized that this time the tabloids had been right, Newt Scamander was married and his wife was very much pregnant…when on earth did that happen? Ooh, it did line up with his mysterious trip to Paris… But she got her smile fixed right back, she would mourn her dreams in private later when she went home for the night… 

"Oh, yes, sorry, this is Tina, my wife," Newt smiled shyly, "as you can see, her condition...please, a chair for her." 

"Of course, of course," and Bunty ran back down, waving her wand to to transfigure a comfortable chair for Tina right by Newt's workspace. 

Newt settled Tina into the chair and after a quick kiss, and an affectionate pat on the bump, he got to work with Bunty, who updated him on the creatures who had not accompanied him during his absence. Tina, exhausted from her travels, fell asleep. Dougal, who now hadn't seen her since her one night in the basement, curled up beside her. 

For once, Newt had no trouble convincing Bunty to leave on time, and after she was gone, he woke Tina up. "I'm absolutely knackered myself," he kissed her softly as she groaned and stretched, "come, let's get upstairs and sleep in a proper bed. We can do more tomorrow." Tina got up to follow him, and promptly fell back asleep as soon as she was in bed. Newt curled around her and followed soon after.

The next morning, Theseus and Jacob came by with their luggage, as well as some papers and magazines. 

"I'm sorry you had to deal with all that just as you came home," Theseus sighed as he showed them the spread of articles, "but good job offering no comment. Hopefully the hubbub will die down soon."

Sure enough, the articles merely contained confirmation of the couple returning to their home, and that "Scamander's American wife Porpentina" was indeed quite far along, though without official confirmation from the couple, there was no telling exactly how far. 

"Can I just stay inside until the baby is born?" Tina groaned. 

"If the magical gossip rags are anything like ours," Jacob said, "that might make things worse."

"I think Jacob's right," Newt sighed, "they need to see us out and about going around town. We can still refuse to comment for now, but there's no hiding."

"Also, you're going to have to visit mum," Theseus told Newt pointedly, "you can probably put it off a couple of weeks, seeing as Tina's restricted to muggle transport and just made a very long journey, but you can't avoid it. You have to visit before the baby is born."

Newt and Tina sighed. Theseus was right. 

"Well," said Newt, "there's plenty to do in the meantime. Tina does need to be seen by a healer, as it's been over a month since the last check."

"I also need some new clothes, expansion charms on my current clothes are just not enough anymore," Tina sighed. 

The next several weeks passed by uneventfully. Newt and Tina visited the healer regularly and met the midwitch who was going to deliver her when the time came. They also spent time with Jacob, Theseus, Nagini, and Yusuf (whose injuries continued to mend every day, though he was still in a wheelchair). Nagini went shopping with Tina for some maternity robes at Diagon Alley and later, Newt joined them in shopping for various necessities for the baby, as time was slipping closer towards the inevitable event. The couple alternated between radiant joy and abject terror at the prospect, often experiencing both sets of feelings on the same day. 

Tina and Newt both took up knitting and both failed spectacularly. "What the hell is that supposed to be?" Tina giggled as Newt held up two lumps of yarn he claimed were socks. 

"You're one to talk," he teased her back, "that supposed hat of yours the other day is more suited to cover a kelpie's arse than a baby's head!" 

Tina flicked her wand and sent the aforementioned hat to smack Newt in the face. Newt responded by sending his deformed socks to do the same to her. One thing led to another, and they soon found themselves kissing heatedly and undoing their clothes... When they were done, they found themselves entwined together on the floor, tangled up in yards of yarn. 

"Yeah, I think the knitting thing just isn't for us," Tina chuckled, "let's stick with stuff from the store."

"I don't know that I'd call it a total failure, as I certainly can't complain about what it led to just now," Newt smirked, running his hands all along Tina's body, "but I suppose you're right, that in terms of preparing for the baby, it's best not to rely on our own knitting." They both laughed and held each other tight. 

As the weeks wore on, Tina became increasingly slow and tired. She still went out for walks, but no longer felt up to major errands, and so, that is how Newt found himself alone one evening, having concluded his shopping, turning into a secluded alley to apparate home, when he was approached by the absolute last person he expected to see in London. 

"Don't take another step," he said calmly, but with authority, holding out his wand defensively. 

"Please," Queenie Goldstein held her hands in the air to show compliance, "I just want to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeep! Queenie has showed up! What does she want? Come back tomorrow to find out!


	18. A Meeting With Queenie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queenie approaches Newt in an alley, asking to talk. What does she have to say?

Newt looked at Queenie skeptically, standing opposite him with her hands in the air, but ultimately decided to lower his wand. "Just know, the only reason I haven't stunned you and turned you in by now is because of my love for your sister." 

"And I'm grateful for it Newt-not just for not arrestin' me, but for takin' such good care of my sister…" 

"And where have you been this whole time, while your sister supposedly needed someone looking after her?" he replied angrily. 

"Please, Newt, I'm doing this for a better world for all of you!" 

"I understand that's what you want to believe," he muttered, "but you need to understand, you've chosen your side, and it's not the same as ours."

"Please, just listen to me," Queenie pleaded tearfully, "I heard that you married my sister, that you're expectin' a baby and all. I-I miss my sister. I just want to see her. It's bad enough I missed the wedding-" 

"And whose fault is that?" Newt huffed out, "and speaking of our wedding, are you aware of what your boss did?" 

"He didn't mean no harm!" Queenie insisted, "he promised me he wouldn't hurt Tina. Or you or Jacob neither." 

Newt laughed derisively. "I suppose he didn't tell you that your beloved Jacob risked his life to fight in the battle? Or that he himself did, in fact nearly kill your sister, and nearly cost us our child? He also nearly killed my brother. You're not the only one with a sibling you love, you know." 

"He just told me the news about you guys, and said my sister and her baby was safe. And I know it to be true, Newt, I know you're on your way home to her right now, with a sweet little gift for her and more things for the nursery."

"So you believe his account over mine? I suppose we've nothing further to discuss." 

"Wait, Newt, please!" she pleaded again, "I'll do anything! I'll-I'll make sure he leaves your brother alone too!"

"As much as I appreciate the sentiment," Newt replied harshly, "that's not the point. I'm not looking to just protect everyone I care about while thousands of others simply die as a madman pulls the world into another fucking war!" 

"We have our differences, then," said Queenie coldly, "but at least let me see my sister. I know you know you can't hide our meeting from her." 

"You're right," Newt sighed, "I'm going to have to tell her I saw you, even though I really don't want to. Because nearly nine months ago, you absolutely shattered her heart. And damn it, I'm going to let you do it again, after I've spent all this time helping her pick up the pieces! But you leave me no choice as I can't lie to her either… "

"Thank you, Newt, honey," Queenie kissed his cheek, "I'll be here again, same time tomorrow night."

Newt recoiled from her touch. "Don't touch me," he nearly spat the words out, "and you can come here tomorrow, but I give no promises that Tina will. It will be her choice whether she wants to see you. And I swear," his blue-green eyes flashed indignantly, "I swear on Merlin's grave, Queenie, if you break her heart again, I will never, ever forgive you, even if she eventually does." 

Newt did not give her a chance to reply. He disapparated home, leaving Queenie weeping in the alley. 

Tina was in a cheerful mood when Newt returned home. She got up off the couch, where she'd been reading, to kiss her husband as he came through the door. She pulled back immediately, noticing his distress. "Newt, honey, what's wrong?" 

He knew this moment was coming, ever since he saw Queenie step out of the shadows not half an hour earlier, and yet, he struggled to get the words out. 

"On the way home, I was approached-" 

Tina gasped. "Mercy Lewis, were you attacked?" She quickly started patting Newt down, checking for injuries. 

Newt shook his head. 

"Then what is it? Who approached you? What happened?" 

Newt steered her back to the couch and sat beside her, taking her hands in his, and looking straight into her eyes, drawing strength from those dark pools of water with fire, so like salamanders. 

"Queenie," he whispered painfully, "I saw Queenie." 

Tina took it surprisingly well. She didn't collapse into tears or gasp in shock as he thought she might. She simply said, "tell me. Please, Newt, I want to know everything." 

And so he told her. And while her eyes teared up, she didn't cry. She just nodded silently. When Newt gathered her up, she simply melted comfortably into his embrace. 

"I will go, I have to see her," Tina decided. 

"Are you sure?" Newt asked concernedly, "it's up to you of course, and I told her as much, but I don't know that it's the best idea." 

"She would never hurt me Newt!" 

"Physically, no," Newt cupped her chin and lifted her face to his, "but your heart… Are you sure you can take the heartbreak again?" 

"I don't know," said Tina honestly, "but I've got to try!" 

Newt sighed. He would not stop her if this was what she truly wanted. "But I'm coming with you," he insisted, "I'll stand back, and away from the conversation, I just don't want you walking home alone if it doesn't go well." He drew Tina in for a kiss. 

"That's fine," she yawned, "now let's get some sleep. 

Throughout the following day, Tina was a lot less calm than she'd been when Newt had first told her the news of her sister's reappearance. 

"You don't have to go if it's too much," Newt repeatedly reminded her, "you don't owe her a conversation, not after all she's done."

"But how could I just turn my back on my sister?"

"It's up to you, right up until the time she said she'd be there," Newt held her tight and stroked her hair, "and I'm here with you, whatever you choose."

When the time came when they would have to leave to walk to the meeting spot if they were to arrive on time, Tina made the decision that she wanted to go. The entire walk, she questioned herself, Newt assuring her that it wasn't too late to turn back if she wanted to. But continue on they did, and they arrived at the appointed place right on time. 

"You are so brave, love," he whispered in her ear as he held her close. He kissed her deeply, just as Queenie stepped out of the shadows, and then he squeezed Tina's hands once more before stepping back to let the sisters talk. 

"Queenie," Tina breathed, in barely a whisper. 

"Teenie!" Queenie smiled warmly and held out her arms to her sister, "it's me honey, I've missed you, and look at you, you're glowing…" 

Tina started towards her, ready to feel the embrace of her beloved sister, something she'd only dreamed of for nearly a year…but then stopped short. 

"What is it Teen?" Queenie's smile faltered, because she, of course, knew exactly what it was. 

"How… How could you do this Queenie?!" Tina now felt a rush of rage, as all the pent up emotions from the last eight and a half months bubbled up to the surface, "you chose to follow him, Queenie, and all that comes with it, leave me behind, you haven't even been here as I've started a new life, and now you want to come crawling back to me?" 

"Please, Teenie , I love you, if you'd only just-" 

"You love me?! Then why did you follow a man who's now tried to kill me three times? Who nearly caused me to lose my baby?" Tina was crying freely now, "and where were you when I've needed you? When I got pregnant and was all alone, thousands of miles away from Newt when I found out about it? Why weren't you there to walk me down the aisle like you always promised you would?" 

"I'm always here for you," Queenie pleaded, "I'm so happy for you! I'm over the moon that you worked things out with Newt, that you're married and having a baby and all, and I want to be part of it!" 

"And will you leave the cause of madness then?" Tina pleaded hoarsely, "are you coming back?" 

"Won't you try to understand what we're doing? I'm trying to make a better world for you," Queenie argued, "a better world for your child to grow up in… Please, let me explain, let me in, Tina!" 

Tina shook her head. "There's nothing to explain Queenie," she said steadily, as she backed away, "you cannot follow Grindelwald and claim to be on the side of justice and safety. I will always love you, Queenie, no matter what, but if you've chosen your side, there's nothing more to say." 

"If that's how you want to see it," Queenie said tearfully, "but I really do love you. I'm sorry, Teen. I'm so, so sorry…" and with that, she turned on the spot and vanished. 

"Queenie!" Tina screamed, sinking to her knees, "Queenie!" she screamed again, bursting into sobs. Newt rushed over to her, and dropped to his knees, holding her tight. 

"I'm sorry, Tina," he breathed into her hair, "I'm so very sorry. I've got you Tina, I love you, so very much." He held her and stroked her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder. 

He didn't know how long they sat there, but eventually, Tina's breathing calmed, and he helped her up so they could walk home. Once home, she quickly changed into pajamas and climbed into bed. She allowed Newt to hold her, but didn't want to talk. She softly cried herself to sleep, as Newt simply held her and caressed her gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, no happy ending with Queenie, at least not in this story :-(
> 
> Come back tomorrow to see how Tina's doing.


	19. Lady Scamander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The healer has ordered some fresh country air as the antidote to Tina's heartbreak over her sister. The Scamanders go to Newt's childhood home where Tina meets her mother-in-law for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, buckle up, we're meeting Newt's mother for real this time!

Tina languished in bed all the next day, and Newt, though concerned, understood. When Theseus and Jacob came by for lunch, Newt told them everything. Theseus took it surprisingly well.

"I know the right thing to do would have been to arrest her, but I understand why you didn't," Theseus patted Newt comfortingly on the shoulder, "I'd have done the same, I think, were Leta in the same position." 

Jacob was tearing up and didn't have much to say. "I guess we just got more work to do to bring her home." 

"I'm so sorry Jacob," Newt hugged him, "I'm sorry we couldn't do better."

"Queenie's a big girl," Jacob patted Newt as he hugged him back, "she's gotta make her own choices. It is what it is, I'm waitin' with open arms whenever she's ready." 

"Please, give our love to Tina," Theseus insisted as he and Jacob got up to leave, "and let me know how she's feeling tomorrow.

The following day, Tina continued to languish. She didn't want to go to the basement, and just picked at her food. Nagini came by to say hello, and so did Theseus, but Tina didn't want to receive them. When Tina continued to stay in bed and refuse meals for a third day, Newt became alarmed and summoned a healer to the flat. 

"Well, everything looks perfectly fine, but she's going to need to eat," the healer told him. 

"I'm aware, but she's in such misery, she just won't! What can we do?" Newt pleaded with the healer. 

"You said she's missing her estranged sister?" the healer repeated what Newt had told her when he first explained the situation. Newt nodded. "Perhaps you should go up the country. Your family has an estate, as I recall? The fresh air should do her good, and the change of scenery should offer a distraction."

Newt sighed. He had been putting off the visit due to Tina's apprehension about it, but it seemed now was the right time to do it. The baby would be here in less than a month, and he still hadn't introduced his wife to his mother. He sent a patronus to Theseus, asking him to come right away. 

"So the healer wants you to go up to the country, and you still haven't introduced Tina to mum? Well, seems now's the time," Theseus agreed over lunch, "I suppose I'll apparate over there for dinner and stay the night. You have to take the train up anyway, so I'll announce your visit. And I'm sure she'll send the 'griffs to meet you at the train station. 

Newt had to agree. "So we'll see you up there tomorrow, then. Thank you, Theseus." 

Newt brought some lunch to Tina's room after Theseus left. He sighed heavily as she took three bites before swirling the rest around on her plate, but didn't plead this time. Hopefully, once they got up to the estate, her appetite would return. 

"Tina, love," he took her hands in both of his, "Theseus reminded me that we've still yet to visit my mum. And the healer wants you going up to the country for some fresh air. What do you think of going tomorrow?" 

Tina shrugged. "Whatever you say, Newt." 

"It's not just up to me. Don't you have any thoughts to share on the matter?" 

"Look," Tina rolled her eyes and snapped, "I know we gotta do it. So let's just go." Then, seeing Newt's wounded look, kissed him softly on the cheek. "I'm sorry Newt. Just--I get it, we're going. I need to sleep now." She squeezed his hand and then rolled onto her side. 

Once again, Newt bit his tongue. He didn't like how much she'd been sleeping since seeing Queenie, but they had a long journey ahead of them tomorrow, so she needed her rest, plus, he held on to the hope that she'd feel better after a few days in the country. 

Tina already began to perk up on the train ride, much to Newt's relief. She'd always liked trains, and not having seen the English countryside before, she was quite enamored of watching it rush by their window. She almost seemed back to her old self as she chatted with Newt and nuzzled against his shoulder. 

But as they drew closer to their stop, she began to get nervous again. "Newt, she already hates me! Just for, well, this," she gestured to her nearly nine months pregnant belly, "she already believes the worst of me."

Newt sighed, and stroked her belly, taking a moment to relish the feeling of his child kicking within. "I can't promise you she'll fall in love with you as quickly as I did," he acknowledged, "and when she does come to accept you, you won't notice it so easily. She can be, well, difficult, to say the least. She'll get there, though. And we don't have to stay until she does. Tina," he lifted her chin, "if it's too much for you, we won't stay the night. We'll catch the next train after dinner to Hogsmeade and have a nice holiday, just us. Alright, love?" 

Tina answered with a kiss, and Newt happily held her tight for the rest of the ride. 

When they disembarked, they walked around to a quiet copse at the end of the station. There, waiting for them, was a carriage drawn by two hippogriffs. Newt was bouncing around like a little boy in a candy shop. 

"I know I'm not supposed to have favorites," he grinned at Tina, "but I always did have a soft spot for these two. This one here is Lizzie, and the other one is her mate, Fitz, short for Fitzwilliam."

Hearing the names and seeing her husband absolutely light up upon seeing his favorite boyhood hippogriffs, Tina could not resist lighting up herself. 

"Now remember, darling, eye contact, and bow, just the way I explain in the book," he reminded her as he took her by the hands and brought her close, "I know you can't bow all that low at the moment, just do your best," he murmured as he kissed her cheek. 

Tina chose Lizzie first, staring strongly, not breaking eye contact. Then, she bowed the best she could, which wasn't much, but was at least discernible. After a split second, Lizzie sank to her knees. Tina then repeated the process with Fitz, and soon was happily petting both beasts affectionately. Newt was thrilled. Not just to see Tina bonding with the hippogriffs, but to see her really smiling again. Coming up here was already a good decision, he could tell. He wanted to scoop her up and twirl her around, but that wasn't so feasible these days, so he settled for tipping her back a little as he kissed her soundly. 

Eventually, the time came when they had to tear themselves away from the hippogriffs and enter the carriage. Tina got nervous again as they lifted off. Newt squeezed her hand and looked at her reassuringly. When the hippogriffs and the carriage touched down, the couple spent a few more minutes petting them, before a house elf came to take them off to the stables. 

"Mercy Lewis, you have a house elf?!" Tina exclaimed, as she looked out over the rolling grounds of the estate, never having experienced such opulence in her life. 

"Yes," said Newt sheepishly, "several, actually. I'm sorry if I didn't prepare you properly-" 

"Shhh," Tina quieted him with a quick kiss, "you don't have to apologize for coming from wealth. I know you're not really like that and all."

She shrank back as they approached the manor. Imposing pillars stood at the front, decorated with badgers. Newt slipped an arm around her waist and gave her an affectionate squeeze. "It'll be OK. And I promise, we don't have to stay past dinner."

He pulled at the large knocker, ornately carved with badgers just like the pillars, and brought it down three times. The door was opened by another house elf, who quickly ushered them in, and then stepped back. There before them, Theseus stood, escorting his mother, Lady Scamander, on his arm. 

Tina was taken aback. Somehow, she had been expecting an old woman, although she knew that Newt's mother was only in her early 60s. But she could have easily passed for 40. She really didn't look much older than her grown sons. 

Tina was also struck by how very much the woman before her looked like Newt. Her hair was the same shade of copper, and she had the same smooth, pale complexion with a sprinkling of freckles. She also had the same blue-green eyes, though they were quite cold and haughty, lacking the warmth of Newt's eyes. 

Lady Scamander was also very fashionably dressed, and Tina felt utterly shabby standing there in her maternity robes, which all of a sudden felt more like a tent than proper robes. 

"Newton," his mother came forward and briefly touched his cheek, but did not pull him into an embrace or kiss him, "I see you still haven't done anything about that hair of yours. Please tell me you didn't come to your own wedding with that ridiculous mop in the front."

"I did try to tell him, mum-" Theseus piped up. 

"Yet another failure then, in a long history of failing to tame your little brother," she said dismissively. Theseus rolled his eyes before dropping his gaze to his shoes. 

"And this must be the American wife you've taken," she turned toward Tina with a cold, appraising look, her eyes lingering particularly disapprovingly on Tina's swollen middle. 

"The American Hussy, I believe you called her in your letter. Her name is Tina, by the way," Newt huffed out sarcastically, as he drew Tina back toward himself, ready to defend her from his mother's barbs. 

“You shared that with her?" Lady Scamander's eyebrows rose. 

"That's the thing about howlers, mum," Theseus snapped irritably, "everybody within a mile knows what they have to say."

Everyone stood around awkwardly for a moment, before Lady Scamander snapped her fingers for the house elf to show Newt and Tina to their room. "We'll reconvene for dinner," was all she said as the couple followed the elf up the stairs to their quarters. 

"Wow," sighed Tina as she flopped on the bed, "your mom is somethin' else."

Newt shrugged sheepishly, before flopping down to join her, and gathering her close. "I'm sorry. I'll reiterate, we don't have to stay. We can go after dinner and take a holiday in Hogsmeade." 

Tina kissed him gratefully, "I love you Newt," she sighed, "let's see how dinner goes, and we'll decide afterwards."

When the bell rang, the couple made their way down the grand staircase arm in arm. Tina had fussed and fretted with her dress robes for over an hour and still refused to believe Newt that she looked beautiful and absolutely nothing remotely like an erumpent wearing a tent. 

The four Scamanders sat silently as dinner was served. Newt was inwardly relieved to see Tina eating the most she'd eaten in days, although he knew it was mostly from feigned politeness. Still, it was an improvement. 

"So, Porpentina," Lady Scamander spoke directly to her daughter-in-law. Tina wondered for a moment how she knew her full name, then remembered Lady Scamander had likely read it in the papers. "I'm told you were brought up on the Lower East Side of New York. A rather… Interesting neighborhood, I'm told."

Some of Tina's old fire was returning. She was not about to let this haughty woman insult her humble roots. "Why yes, I did grow up there. In a tenement," she replied cheerily, making sure to emphasize the word tenement, "sometimes on warm summer nights, my sister and I would drag our mats out to the fire escape and sleep out there, with the summer breeze and sounds and smells of the city surrounding us…" 

"Sounds very cozy and quaint," Lady Scamander smiled, oozing condescension. "I'm also told you're an auror. Perhaps you will succeed in taming your wayward husband, where my elder son has failed."

Both Newt and Theseus started quickly shoveling food in their mouths, rather than risk saying something regrettable. 

Tina went back to swirling her food around her plate. Unfortunately, her mother in law noticed. "Please, eat more, Porpentina, you're thin as a rail, and clearly have the weak constitution of your urban upbringing. Not at all conducive to bearing good, strong heirs."

Tina had had enough. She pushed her plate away, stood up and walked out. Newt got up to follow, but not before glaring at his mother. "We'll be on the next train out of here, mum. I'll send you word when the baby arrives," he told her curtly. 

He found Tina curled up on their bed, not crying, but clearly very upset. "I'm so sorry, love," Newt softly kissed her temple, "you stay here, I'll get our things together and-" 

Tina moaned. "I don't think so," she looked at Newt fearfully and clutched her stomach, "I-I don't think I'm in a condition to travel now."

"Merlin's beard," Newt whispered, placing a hand over her stomach as well, "is it--is it time? Is the baby coming? Must we send for-" 

"Not yet, no," Tina grimaced, "at least I don't think so. I think it's the false labor the midwitch we met warned us about the last time we went to the healer. But-but… I think we're gonna have to spend the night until we know for sure. I can't get on a train like this."

Newt looked toward the door and sighed. Well, if they were stuck here for the night, they'd have to make the best of it. 

"Well, please let me know if there's anything I can do to make you feel better," Newt took her hand and squeezed it, "and tell me right away if you feel the need to get the midwitch here."

"Could you rub my back please?" Tina groaned, "it's aching something fierce." 

Newt happily obliged. Gingerly at first, but then harder and harder as Tina insisted she needed strong pressure. Then, Newt rubbed her calves, which had begun to cramp badly. It distressed him terribly to see her in such pain and discomfort, especially knowing that he was the one who'd gotten her into this state, so he stoically did everything he could to make it better. 

Finally, just before midnight, she relaxed in his arms, much to his relief. "I think it was a false labor after all," she said, "it seems to have stopped for now." 

She curled up to go to sleep, and Newt surrounded her in his usual spoon position, with his arm protectively draped over her pregnant belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, made ya look, with the false labor 😂 But Tina is indeed at term. The baby will be here any day now...
> 
> Also, how'd you guys like Lady Scamander? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Also, I'm quite proud of the names I gave those hippogriffs if I do say so myself ;-)


	20. Nesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Newt are stuck at Scamander estate, as Tina is no longer fit to travel. However, Tina's mood is much improved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff here, and little bit of very light smut, which I will indicate with asterisks at the beginning and end if you want to skip.
> 
> I'm happy to report that Tina is nesting and hence in a very good mood, even with all the physical discomfort and even though her MIL is still being not so nice.

Morning came, and Tina awoke in the best mood Newt had seen in days. "Shall we pack up and head for the train, dear?" he asked. 

"Nah, we don't have to," said Tina, "I'm still pretty uncomfortable and I think this place is big enough that we can stay here a few days without running into your ma too much. I think I can handle her in small doses. Can you take me to see the hippogriff stables?" 

Newt was delighted to see her looking so well and in good spirits, and was thrilled that she wanted to see the hippogriffs. "Breakfast first, love," he kissed her breathily, "then I'll walk you to the 'griffs."

"I'm so glad to see you feeling better," he told her over breakfast. 

Tina sighed wistfully, "my heart still aches for Queenie, and it always will. But being out here has really given me time to think, and, well, she's made her choice, and only she can decide to change it. I have someone else I need to focus on now," she gestured to her swollen belly, "I'll never stop waiting for Queenie with open arms, but I can't put my life on hold while I wait."

Newt nodded in relief and took her hands in his, "I'm so glad to see you at some level of peace, love." 

After a hearty breakfast, Newt walked Tina out to the stables, at a slow and leisurely pace that was comfortable for her. When they got there, they fed and petted the hippogriffs. "After the little one is born, as soon as you're well enough, perhaps we can go for a ride," Newt told her. 

Tina's eyes lit up, "oh, I'd love to!" 

Newt cupped her face in his hands, "you have no idea how happy it makes me to see you smiling again," he sighed, gazing adoringly into her eyes. 

"I think the healer was right," Tina shrugged, "the country air, a couple of good meals, it's helping. A lot."

They stood there for a moment, holding each other, and then slowly brought their lips together. 

"I see you've decided to stay," a familiar voice drawled. They quickly broke apart. There stood Lady Scamander, in her full riding habit and boots. "Well now, I'm off for my morning ride. No need for pretense, I know you prefer the company of the 'griffs to mine. I shall see you for dinner, then."

She then strode over to her chosen hippogriff, curtly bowed, and, as soon as the bow was returned, she mounted, and took off, leaving her son and daughter-in-law in a cloud of dust. 

"Seems an improvement over yesterday," Tina chuckled. 

"We're getting there," Newt agreed, "that's about as close to a greeting as you'll ever hear from her." 

They took lunch with Theseus, whose spirits were also much improved, likely due to his mother being out the whole morning. 

"How long do you think you'll be staying?" he asked.

"Probably a few days, we'll see how Tina feels. She had a difficult night last night," Newt explained. 

"Alright, I guess keep me informed. I'm going back to London later. You two will be alright?" 

"Yeah, we'll manage," Tina smiled. 

The visit stretched a little longer than anticipated. Tina kept having difficult evenings and was often exhausted in the morning, so they remained for well over a week. Lady Scamander continued to be as critical and sarcastic as ever. She continually goaded Tina about her upbringing and her nationality, goaded Newt about his life choices, and outright questioned the parenting abilities of the expectant couple. Newt, being used to his mother, rolled his eyes when he had nothing to say and replied with sarcastic comebacks when he thought of them. Tina, in her improved mood, found it all hilariously funny and she didn't take any of what her mother-in-law had to say to heart, much to Newt's relief. 

Her mood was so good that despite her general exhaustion, she and Newt resumed intimacy, something she hadn't felt up to doing for the last few weeks. It was a little bit frustrating, given her shape of late, but they were determined to make it work. 

*******"Mmmm," Newt moaned delightedly one morning, hands gripping Tina's waist as she rode astride him, "that's it, oh yes, yes-Tina? Are you alright?" 

"It's just-" she bit her lip, "how can you stand to look at me now, sitting here like a big ol' erumpent?" 

Newt propped himself with his arms into a sitting position, "Tina, darling, you're beautiful as ever!" 

He kissed her deeply, as he continued to thrust gently inside of her, "if this isn't enough to show you just how badly I want you right now…" he trailed off so that he could kiss her neck. 

He drew his hands up to fondle her breasts, now roughly the size of cantaloupes, until he kissed his way there. As his mouth arrived, he dropped his hands to her belly, stroking and cradling it just as he always loved to do, all while continuing to kiss her breasts. 

"Tina," he told her between kisses, "you are carrying our child. There's nothing in the world that could be more beautiful to me than that. Every inch of you is stunning. Now please," he continued thrusting in a gentle rhythm, causing Tina to moan with delight, "believe me when I call you beautiful. And let me love you properly." 

Tina kissed him sloppily as she began to move again, urging them both to completion… *******

"If you really say so," she smiled lazily at him as they lay together in a tangled heap afterward. 

"I really do, and I'll be happy to show you again next time the fancy strikes you," he smirked suggestively between kisses. 

After they'd washed up and gotten dressed, they went to see the hippogriffs. Newt's mother had already left for her morning ride. When it was time for lunch, Newt and Tina strode back to the manor arm in arm, laughing and joking about all manner of nonsense. 

Tina stopped for a moment and arched her back. "Man," she groaned, "as scared as I am about taking care of a baby, I also can't wait to be done with this." 

"Your back again?" Newt asked, instinctively applying pressure to her lower back with a practiced hand.

"Yeah," Tina complained, "all around really. Same stuff that's been happening at night."

"You don't think-" 

"Hell if I know," she shrugged, "but it doesn't seem any different. Let's just--walk a little slower, ok? We'll get there when we get there." 

They lumbered together across the grounds and Tina plopped down in relief as soon as they made it to the table. Newt brought food out for both of them so that she wouldn't have to get up. 

After they ate, Tina gripped the table and inhaled sharply. Newt looked at her quizzically as she released her breath, then offered a hand to help her up. 

"Do you want to rest upstairs a little?" 

"Yeah, I think so." 

Once upstairs, she curled onto her side and Newt started rubbing her back, just as he'd gotten used to doing over the last week and a half. About ten minutes after they got there, Tina did that same sharp inhale, and squeezed Newt's free hand. Newt opened his mouth to say something, but Tina spoke first, "not yet. Wait a little longer." 

When, another ten minutes later, Tina felt another painful squeeze around her middle, she looked back at Newt. "OK, maybe it is time. I think you should call the midwitch."

Newt was struck dumb for a moment, but quickly shook himself into action. This was it. It was time. He had to be strong, Tina needed him to get this right, not fumble around in a panic. 

A silver thunderbird burst from his wand, a message to the midwitch. 

Then, two more thunderbirds. "Two?" Tina questioned. "I figured Theseus might want to be aware." Newt shrugged, as they heard the knocker rapping against the front door. 

"You should go let her in," Tina grimaced as another contraction seized her, "go, I'll be good, all the better when you get the midwitch up here."

Newt answered the door hurriedly, and escorted the midwitch upstairs to his wife. After a few questions and a cursory examination, she pronounced that it was indeed the start of Tina's labor, "though it's very early yet, so it's going to be awhile. I'm here for the whole thing though. Mr. Scamander, kindly direct one of your house elves to prepare some things for me, so we have everything ready for when it really starts." 

Newt kissed Tina excitedly before striding out to direct the house elves. The midwitch turned to Tina. "We're going to do a few exercises to help you move things along, dear, and hopefully ease some of the discomfort," she explained kindly, "now, on the count of three…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok everyone, this time it's for real! Tina is in labor! Come back tomorrow to hear all about it =D
> 
> For those who don't know, sex can induce labor toward the end, and is usually the first thing the doctor will recommend if the mom is overdue. So it's quite likely that their little morning romp is what kicked things into gear ;-)


	21. The Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina is in labor! The baby is coming!

A half hour after the midwitch arrived, things seemed well under control. The house elves had prepared fresh towels and a water basin in the bedroom-turned-birthing suite. Tina's contractions were still about ten minutes apart, and she was laughing and joking in between. Newt was assisting her with her exercises as instructed by the midwitch, stealing little kisses in moments of reprieve.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door to the room. Tina nodded her assent to Newt, who opened the door. Lady Scamander strode in, still in her riding habit. After merely a nod of acknowledgement at her son and daughter-in-law, she went right to the midwitch. 

"Everything looking well for the birth of my heir, Azalea?" she asked, getting straight to the point. 

"All looks well, milady," Azalea the midwitch replied, "still quite early though, I expect this will take until well into the night."

"I should like to speak with my son now, then," she replied, "Newton, come with me," she beckoned. 

Newt and Tina shared an apprehensive look. Newt squeezed Tina's hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. Then he tucked her hair behind her ear and whispered, "I'll only be a moment. I will return. I won't let her keep me away from you, I promise." 

With another squeeze, he followed his mother out the door. 

"I got your patronus," she stated matter of factly, "have you informed your brother as well?" 

"I have," Newt nodded. 

"Good," she touched his shoulder briefly, "I can handle it from here, now you go down and have one of the elves fix you a nice firewhiskey." 

"Absolutely not!" Newt exclaimed hotly, "that is my wife in there, giving birth to my child! I'll not leave them!" 

Lady Scamander clucked her tongue in disapproval. "You always were a strange boy, Newton, and no less so as a grown wizard. Your father and I just never knew what to do with you! Bad enough you live the way you do, gallivanting around the world chasing after strange beasts, getting a young foreign witch with child before marrying her, and now you want to be in the birthing suite, where it is supposed to be witches only!"

"And what exactly are you going to do for her in there?" Newt crossed his arms defiantly. 

"Why," his mother cocked her head, "the poor girl has no mother! Surely I can't leave her to bring our heir into the world without a mother by her side," she shrugged. 

Newt realized that he'd just heard the closest thing he'd probably ever get to an admission that his mother did, in fact, accept his wife as a daughter. He smiled at his mother and threw his arms around her. Lady Scamander was a bit taken aback, but she smiled too, hugging her son in return, as she had not done since he was a little boy. 

Lest he think she was getting soft in her old age, she quickly flicked his bangs, "now really, Newton, the hair…" she shook her head as she stepped back and turned toward the door. 

"I promised Tina I'd stay with her," Newt said firmly, "I'm going back in there, regardless of what you think of it." 

Lady Scamander huffed, but did not argue as her son followed her back into the room and went straight to his wife. She couldn't help smiling just a little as she watched Newt tenderly run his fingers through Tina's hair and kiss her softly on the temple with the most adoring gaze in his eyes. Whatever the circumstances of what was, in her opinion, a rash and ill-advised union, clearly her impetuous younger son very much loved and adored this American witch he'd chosen for a wife. 

***********

Six hours later, the mood was considerably less cheerful than it had been at the start of labor. The contractions were now coming less than five minutes apart and were lasting well over a minute, giving Tina very little reprieve. She moaned in between and then cried out in agony each time a contraction seized her womb. 

Newt felt utterly helpless seeing her like this. Lady Scamander had taken over massaging Tina's back, while Azalea coached her breathing and helped move her into different positions. All Newt could do was hold her hand and mop the sweat from her brow. 

"Please, Azalea," he pleaded with the midwitch, "is there nothing you can do for the pain? A potion, a charm, something…?" 

His mother laughed condescendingly in reply, "Oh Newton, use your head! If there was anything to be done, she'd have done it by now. Porpentina, like generations of witches before her, needs to endure the mother's curse, just like the rest of us. Now, go see to your brother, I do believe he's just arrived."

"She's right," Azalea touched his shoulder to deliver the same information more kindly, "'tis the way of the world. Now go see to your brother, you've plenty of time. She's still got a few hours yet." 

"Hours?!" Newt gasped, looking back at his moaning, miserable wife, as Azalea nodded sympathetically. Newt mopped Tina's brow once more, and gave her a quick kiss, promising he'd be back shortly. 

Newt bumped into Theseus in the middle of the stairs. He was halfway up with his wand out, having already heard Tina's cries of distress. 

"Merlin's beard, Newt!" Theseus grabbed his brother in a big bear hug, "I thought you all were being attacked! Is Tina alright? It sounds like someone's giving her the Cruciatus Curse!" 

Newt sighed miserably, "both mum and the midwitch insist it's normal and that there is absolutely no known potion or charm that works to alleviate it."

"Blimey!" Theseus exclaimed, face paling as Tina screamed again, "and to think our mother did this twice! Perhaps we should be a little nicer to her, maybe visit her more often…" 

"Listen, Thes, I need to get back-" 

"Of course, of course," Theseus hugged his brother again, "you go stay with your beloved. I just wanted to let you know I'm here. You know where to find me if you need me. Or a stiff drink." 

"Right, thanks, " Newt shouted back as he bounded back up the stairs. 

Three hours later, Tina's water broke. Azalea proclaimed that this was good news, and after a quick examination pronounced that it should "only" be another hour or two, but all Newt could see was that Tina's agony had ratcheted up. Merlin's bollocks, how was she supposed to endure this for another hour or two?

Tina was also furious with Azalea's pronouncement. "I can't do this!" she wailed as another contraction ripped through her just moments after the last one, "I can't do it! Please, just kill me now, I can't!" she sobbed through yet another contraction. 

"Shhh, breathe with me," Azalea said calmly, "that's it, that's-" 

BANG! Tina sent Azalea, Lady Scamander, and Newt flying across the room. She guiltily put a hand to her mouth. She hadn't accidentally released magic like that since she was a child. 

"Don't worry about it," said Lady Scamander as she picked herself up, "I did the same thing while laboring with Theseus. And I actually set the room on fire while laboring with Newton…"

Newt stared at his mother wide eyed for a moment. He hadn't known about that. He wondered how it would have been if his father were still alive. Would he, right now, be sitting outside the room with his father, nursing a drink, as his father chuckled about finding scorch marks on the walls when he first came in to see his wife and newly delivered son? Newt had never missed his dad so terribly as he did in that moment… 

Tina screamed again and brought Newt back to reality. However much he missed his dad, Tina probably missed her parents even more right now… Sure enough, he could hear Tina sobbing, "mama, can you hear me? Mama, where are you? I need you, mama!" 

"Shhh, it's alright, dear," Lady Scamander cooed soothingly as she rubbed Tina's back. She looked at Newt with an I-told-you-so look, reminding him of their prior conversation. This was why Tina needed a mother by her side… 

Newt tried to approach Tina again, but he picked the wrong moment. Squeezed by another contraction, she screamed, "GET OUT OF HERE! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" 

Newt backed away cautiously, wracked with guilt because it was absolutely true, he HAD done this to her. Azalea placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "nearly every witch I've delivered has expressed anger and hatred toward her husband at some point during labor. Don't worry, she'll forgive you when the baby's born. They always do. Perhaps you should go join your brother for awhile." 

Newt looked longingly at Tina, he wanted so badly to stay with her, but if she didn't want him, he was going to do what she asked. It was the least he could do, it was his fault, after all, that she was experiencing such excruciating pain...

There was a moment of reprieve, and Tina took the moment to breathe, bracing herself for the searing wallop she knew was about to seize her womb again any second now… There was Newt, heading for the door… Oh Shit, she'd yelled at him to go away, she hadn't meant to…. It just hurt so damn much! She wanted to squeeze his hand, but also wanted to strangle him… the next contraction ripped through her and she screamed again, causing Newt to pause on his way out, not entirely sure whether he should really leave… 

"Newt," she gasped, as it faded away, "please stay." She'd made her decision. He strode back to her, and gripped her hand tight. 

He mopped her brow yet again and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I love you, Tina, and I've got you. I've got-" he pressed his lips into a thin line but did not dare wince as Tina squeezed his hand with an iron grip, through another contraction. 

"I love you too," she moaned as it faded away, "well, I kind of hate you right now, but I need you here." 

"I'm so sorry," Newt whispered, kissing her hand, "I'm so sorry I did this to you, and I swear to Merlin, I shall spend the rest of my life making it up to-" Tina squeezed his hand again and screamed once more. 

Azalea brushed the Scamanders aside to examine Tina yet again. She shared a significant look with Lady Scamander and then said aloud to Newt, "it's time. Now let's get her into position." 

Lady Scamander helped Tina up to the side of the bed and directed her to grip the bed post while squatting. 

"You, Mr. Scamander," Azalea directed, while summoning her birthing supplies with her wand, "stand opposite her, so she can focus on you. You can help her focus her breathing as she pushes." 

Newt made his way to the other side of the bedpost. He placed his hands over hers and caressed them gently with his thumbs. "This is it, love, you're almost there," he assured her in the steadiest voice he could muster, "now, the midwitch says you're to look at me, right here, that's it," he told her, as dark salamander eyes found endless blue-green seas. 

Azalea's voice sounded far away as Tina focused on Newt's face. "I'll catch you," he promised her, just as he had a year and a half ago as she stood on the edge of life and death, "I've got you, Tina. I'll catch you," he said again, now, as she stood ready to breathe a new life into the world. 

"And push!" Azalea's distant voice said, Newt right in front of her nodding encouragement, mouthing the words "I'll catch you." Tina bore down instinctively. She could feel the baby lowering, and bore down again as primal instinct overtook her. 

"That's it, keep that up, dear," she could hear the midwitch in the background. Newt was still right in front of her, his hands over hers, "almost there, love, you can do this." She bore down once more, and let out a final scream as she felt what could only be described as a ring of fire. 

"The head, there's the head, two more pushes should do it!" she could hear from down below. She bore into Newt's stare again, gave two more pushes, and felt the immediate physical relief as the baby exited her body. A split second later, emotional relief washed over her as she heard a healthy cry, emanating from a baby, her baby, hers and Newt's baby… 

"Congratulations, Scamander family! It's a boy! A healthy little boy, come now, let's get you into bed, Mrs. Scamander so I can finish with you, Mr. Scamander, please hold the baby while I assist your wife with the afterbirth, this is going to take a few minutes."

"Careful Newton, I know you used to be a chaser, but it's a baby, not a quaffle," his mother admonished him critically as he took the baby from the midwitch. Newt and Tina shared a grin. Some things clearly would never change. 

"Thanks for the reminder, Grannie," Newt shot back, making sure to put extra emphasis on the word Grannie.

Tina winced as Azalea finished up, delivering the placenta and then palpating her womb. "Sorry, dear, we need to do that to help the bleeding stop, it's necessary for your health. I'm done now, Mr. Scamander, it's safe for you wife to hold your son now."

A beaming, teary eyed Newt handed the bundle that was his son into the arms of a beaming and teary eyed Tina. They both kissed their son's forehead, then shared a lingering kiss with each other. 

Lady Scamander came over to briefly touch her grandson's cheek, then announced, "I must inform your brother that we have an heir." She strode haughtily out of the room, giving the new little family some privacy in which to share their joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A baby boy for our favorite couple, and they are so thrilled! Come back tomorrow for a conclusion full of pure new family fluff :-)


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy new family bonds with their newest member!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Enjoy some tooth rotting new family bonding fluff!

Newt and Tina Scamander spent the next few hours resting up and enjoying their new little son. Azalea assisted Tina with the baby's first nursing, and as he curled up contentedly after his first meal, the happy new parents cuddled him together and watched his little face, stealing kisses with each other every few minutes. Tina yawned and Newt took his son into his arms to let her rest. He brought him down to give his mother and brother a chance to meet the newest Scamander. Though it was very much the middle of the night, he knew they would be up. 

Lady Scamander, though not one to smile much, was incredibly pleased to have a new heir, and did not hold back from showing it. After a few minutes cooing over the sleeping baby, she handed him to Theseus. "I need to go prepare the announcement for the society pages," she insisted. 

Theseus shook his head, as he softly rocked his sleeping nephew. "Mum still has to do the society thing, I see." 

Newt shrugged, "mum will be mum. But you can see just how thrilled she is to finally be a Grannie. Oh, I so wish dad and Leta could be here…" he trailed off. Both brothers sighed wistfully; in this moment of great happiness for their family, the absence of the members they'd lost was ever more keenly felt… 

Then, with a quick kiss to his nephew's forehead, Theseus handed the baby back to Newt, "thank you for letting me hold him. But there's something I need to take care of for you two, I want it to be ready for when Tina's awake. You should probably rest up too, you look like death warmed over."

Newt didn't bother to ask what his brother was planning. He brought the baby back upstairs and laid him in the cradle that had since been set up. He then climbed into bed next to Tina and promptly dozed off. He awoke a few hours later, as the first light of the new day trickled in, to find Tina sitting up next to him, awake and feeding their son. Their son, he smiled to himself… 

"Hey, love, did you rest up?" he kissed her sweetly as he propped himself up next to her. 

"Could do with more, but he had to eat," Tina shrugged and then yawned, "but just look at him. Isn't he amazing? I could just hold him forever…" 

"Oh, I couldn't allow that," Newt grinned, "wouldn't be fair to me." He kissed his son's little forehead very gently, careful not to disturb his meal. Then he kissed Tina softly on the lips. Tina leaned into his embrace, sighing happily and holding her nursing son tight as Newt wrapped his arms loosely around them both. The couple smiled softly at each other and then together watched their son adoringly as he continued to eat. 

"Do you mind if I let Theseus know we're awake?" Newt asked after a few minutes, "He said he had something for us and was waiting for you to wake up."

Tina shrugged, "yeah, I guess. Just wait till I'm done feeding before inviting him in."

"Of course," Newt kissed her and the baby again before shuffling downstairs. 

Fifteen minutes later, Tina was buttoning her nightgown back up when she heard a knock. "May we come in?" she heard Newt asking through the door. 

"Yeah, we're decent, you guys can come in," Tina answered. The door swung open. Tina stared in shock and then began to cry tears of joy. 

Expecting just Newt and Theseus, she was floored to see three other people standing alongside them in the doorway. Jacob, Nagini, and Yusuf too (now walking with a cane) had come to share in the joyous occasion. 

"Mercy Lewis," she whispered, "how…?" 

"Theseus told us the good news and brought us over," Nagini smiled as she walked over to hug Tina and kiss her on the cheek. 

"Yeah, we weren't about to be left out of all the fun," Jacob agreed, also walking over to hug Tina and get a look at the baby, "congrats sweetheart, I'm so happy for ya!" 

Yusuf limped over with his cane, "may I see le bebe?" he asked, kissing Tina's cheek as well. 

"Can't say no to the man who knew it first, even before I did!" Tina joked as everyone laughed. 

Theseus sent a house elf to arrange some chairs and refreshments, so that everyone had a place to sit. Newt sat back down on the bed next to Tina, holding her lovingly and periodically kissing her forehead as the baby was passed around and admired. Nagini leaned her head on Yusuf's shoulder, as he kissed her forehead as well. Theseus and Jacob kept the drinks and refreshments going around. There was plenty to catch up on, to laugh and joke about. They argued about who the baby looked more like, and which creatures he might like best. 

Most importantly, everyone was simply thrilled to celebrate together. After the tragic circumstances that had initially brought them together, it was a nice change to come together for something good. There was still a war looming and much to worry about. They all understood that they were unlikely to be destined for a quiet life. But for now, the future could wait. It was enough to sit around and revel in a joyous moment and a happy future that, for now, lay sleeping in his parents' arms. 

After all they'd been through, the ragtag group of six (well, now seven) knew they were a family of sorts, and that in itself was more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap folks! Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos and for commenting, you all are the best, and I had a great time.
> 
> I know a lot of you wanted to know the baby's name and I didn't write it in. I like to think (and hope it actually happens) that Newt and Tina's kids might have Jewish names, not just as a nod to Tina's heritage, but because a lot of common Jewish names are animal names. This little boy could be an Aryeh/Ari (lion), Dov (bear), Zev (wolf), or Tzvi (deer). A little girl could be a Tzipporah (bird), Yael (gazelle), Devorah (bee), or Tzivia (doe). There are a lot of options for Jewish names to do with creatures, so it works so perfectly!
> 
> Anyway, in Jewish tradition, boys are not named until they have their bris (circumcision) at 8 days old. The bris is one of those things that even most secular Jews do (not as true nowadays, but in Tina's time, was definitely true), so that's why I didn't name him here yet. If there is interest in me writing up a one-shot of the bris for this story, I will try to make that happen. May even pave the way for a sequel :-) Let me know in the comments if interested!

**Author's Note:**

> I have about ten chapters written so far, and writing more every day, mostly during my commute and sometimes while hiding from my kids in the bathroom. I will update every 2-3 days. As always, comments and kudos are deeply appreciated!


End file.
